Marriage Prize
by Tenkku
Summary: Kirishima is an alpha slave working for Bakugo's family. Bakugo is an outspoken omega who was raised as an alpha, and refuses to marry, ignoring any and all suitors. Bakugo will take orders from no one but himself. But when Bakugo meets Kirishima, an intriguing slave way below his rank of noble, a forbidden relationship begins between them. More detailed summary inside. AU.
1. Wild Stallion

**Summary**:

Kirishima is an alpha slave brought to work on the building of a new stable at Ignis Hall, the manor home of the Bakugo Family. Katsuki Bakugo is an intelligent, savage, quick-witted, and outspoken omega who refuses any and all alpha suitors his parents find for him. Kirishima instantly falls in love with his new master, though they come from opposite worlds. Bakugo was trained with all the skills and knowledge of an alpha, so no one can tame him, and he constantly reminds people of this key fact. Kirishima will do anything for Bakugo, but the angry omega goes out of his way to brutalize and insult Kirishima at every turn; until one heated night where feelings change. Kirishima is powerless to court, wed, and mate Bakugo, but he is determined to have the omega for his own and tame the wild nature of Katsuki Bakugo with love and respect. But rules and regulations apply, and the forbidden pair will encounter many trials that could very well lead to Kirishima's ultimate punishment: death. After all, the wealthiest and most sought after omega in all the kingdom cannot allow himself to fall for the strong and gentle nature of a lowly foreign slave. (Classic tale of forbidden love between high and low members of society)

**Notes:**

***This story will involve the arrangement of unwanted suitors and courtship. But Bakugo can take care of himself.  
***This story takes place in an alternate/altered 1910 to 1920 style universe, which means some things will be accurate and others will not.  
***Izuku and Tokoyami are a mated pairing in this story. They are one of my OTP's, and my favorite fluff couple! (I'm always looking for fanfics/fanart of them. If you see/know anything good, please send it my way!)  
***Bakugo WILL BE violent in this story, both physically and verbally to everyone, but mainly Kirishima. But we all know Kacchan has a soft side-  
***There will be mention of past character death  
***A small note, horses will be prominent in this story; however, they will not have their true breed names. If you're a horse enthusiast, I apologize in advance.  
***Please enjoy this fic and read it with an open mind. Comments, messages, kudos, and emails are always welcomed! ^_^

***I do not own MHA.

**Warnings: Bakugo's foul language**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wild Stallion**

"Is that the place up ahead?"

"Yup. That's Ignis Hall. Look yonder, men! That'll be our new residence for the duration of this project!"

Kirishima climbs to the top of the wagon to see the house that the others point out. Though homes of the rich and noble in this land are referred to as 'houses' or 'manors,' most look like castles to Kirishima. This 'house,' Ignis Hall, is four levels high with long windows, balconies, spires, and towers. From what Kirishima learned by listening to the others on their journey here, Ingis Hall was one of the kingdom's oldest castles, but its structure has been changed to keep up with time. Kirishima can only assume that the towers were once the highest parts of the old castle with the architecture of a more modern manor built around them. He nearly falls off the top when the wagon jerks again into motion.

Sliding down to sit on the back of the last wagon, Kirishima kicks his feet impatiently while looking at the passing scenery. Ignis Hall's lands have wide open fields with large trees and well-trimmed shrubs. There's wildlife all around and people tending to the grounds. Kirishima gives a little wave to the few who look at his caravan of wagons. He may get to know some of these people while living here, so Kirishima wants to make a first good impression. Kirishima is, after all, a foreign slave from an occupied territory that was once at war with the kingdom. His people, though enslaved, are hated and mistreated in the realm.

Kirishima had been a young boy when his homeland surrendered to the kingdom, and they were taken as prisoners first and then enslaved. He was allowed to stay with his mother until he was old enough to be sold at auction. It was hard to leave his mother, and Kirishima misses her. He doesn't know where she is; if she is still alive or deceased. At any opportunity, Kirishima will ask about her, though no one can bother to give him an answer.

Even though he's a slave, Kirishima has a little more freedom than most of his people. When his boss bought him to work as a builder, Kirishima made sure to learn everything he can about building structures because a slave who is talented at their trade has a higher chance of remaining with their masters, and even earn a little bit of pay. Kirishima learned from the very beginning of his slavery that it's easier to do as your told; at least in his case. He's always had a healthy body for a child and was put to work with heavy labor tasks. If he does see injustice or mistreatment of another slave, Kirishima will attempt to help in any way that won't end with more trouble.

Aside from his character, build, and skills, Kirishima is an alpha, which also opens more doors to him that isn't a trade or slavery. He would make for an excellent stud alpha, but that would entail mounting only women, and he preferred the company of men. Male omegas are rare, but Kirishima hasn't had one. Male betas there are plenty, and while he's fooled around and experimented in the dark when chores are done, he's never mounted anyone. An alpha should want nothing more than to mount and keep mounting, but Kirishima wasn't like that. It was probably the weakest side of him, though he doesn't see it that way.

"Alright men, let's get this shit unloaded and start setting up! We want the stable done before winter!"

* * *

After the work stations were set up, Kirishima snuck away from the group to admire the horses in the current stable. The owners of this manor raise, breed, and adopt horses. Kirishima's learned that the prized horses are what the family is known for in the kingdom. They requested a larger stable, and Kirishima can see why they need it. There are many horses of all types, though the stalls are a little cramped. Kirishima's always liked animals, and horses are one of the animals, aside from dogs, that he admires. He smiles and strokes the pink nose of a gray and white mare who gives a snort and tries to nip at his hair. Kirishima laughs and moves along the stalls, looking at the types of horses. They were all different in color and size. He doesn't know much about horses other than they have various jobs, all from working in the fields to galloping into battle to races and to shows. The family here seems to have a mix of each kind.

But there is one horse that catches his eye; a gigantic stallion in a stall far in the back and center. It has the biggest stall of all. Kirishima approaches the mighty animal, sensing its strength and power. The stallion clamps his hoof down on the hay covered stone floor when Kirishima approaches. He has to look up at the great beast, assuming it was more than sixteen hands high. The muscles of the gray animal are most likely for racing and not farm work. Its gray coat is speckled with small white spots, and Kirishima wondered if this was a simple pet because such common spotting wasn't something to be awarded at a show. Or at least, so he thought. The few shows he saw, none of the horses look like this one. Kirishima reaches his hand out to stroke the nose, but the stallion rears viciously, and its voice echoes in the high ceiling. This startles Kirishima, and he takes a quick step back.

"Hey, slave! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Kirishima turns to see a well dressed young man, about his age, with wild white blonde hair and piercing (furious) red eyes with a sneer to match even the most vicious of dogs. This man is of high nobility, that is clear, and Kirishima quickly drops to his hands and knees, keeping his head lowered. The man approaches him, and Kirishima picks up the scent of omega. He chances a glance up at the man, and then instantly regrets it. The man's boot plants itself on Kirishima's neck and forces his head to the stable floor.

"That's my horse, slave! No one touches him but me, unless you want to break your neck or have your hand bit off!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I was just admiring him! I won't approach him again!" Kirishima's relieved when he is told to stand up.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" The young omega asks.

Kirishima stares at the omega, feeling his face heat up bashfully. This man is a handsome, omega. He can't help but stare stupidly.

"Hey, slave! I asked you a damn question! Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, sir! I was hired to-" Kirishima pauses when the omega's face becomes dark, angry, and viciously scary.

"Were you hired by my governor?"

Kirishima puts his hands up. "I- I don't know who hired me! I'm- I'm with the builders! We're supposed to build a bigger stable! That's all! I swear it, sir!" The man appears to calm down with his explanation.

"So, you're just a builder then. Good. Get to work on making this place bigger. My horse gets his own private stable, and if you know what's good for you, you'll start on that part right away. Got it, slave?"

"Yes, sir. I will let my master and manager know." Kirishima watches how the horse responds tenderly to the omega as it's pet. It brings a smile to his face. This omega is wild, just like the stallion he's petting. "That's a beautiful horse," Kirishima says. "Do you use him for riding?"

"Don't talk to me, slave,"

Kirishima clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I just like animals. What's his name?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking to me?" The red eyes glare at Kirishima. "And his name is King Murder,"

"Huh. That name doesn't seem to suit this horse. That sounds like the name of a gigantic warhorse or something,"

"Idiot. Looks can be deceiving,"

"Yeah...that's true."

"Why am I still talking to you? Listen here, and listen good! I am the young lord of this manor house, and you are so far beneath me, slave, that you might as well be a dung beetle choking on the shit that lies on this floor! Be gone with you, maggot, and never lay a hand on or even glance at my horse!"

Kirishima swallows hard. Omegas are not known to be so violent and vicious, especially to an alpha. Though they may be of different ranks in the law of the kingdom, Kirishima is higher than the omega in nature. For an omega to speak to an alpha like that is beyond ordinary. But Kirishima can tell, or rather sense, that this omega is stressed beyond belief, and something must have happened to make an omega so...violent. If this omega were to smile and speak softly with that golden beauty, alphas and gammas would be fighting one another just to get a glance.

"I can't believe you're still here," he growls at Kirishima. "Don't you have work to do, idiot slave?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll go now. It was nice to meet you, sir."

Kirishima keeps looking back at the omega, hoping for a response as he walks out of the stables. There is no response.

"Kiri, there you are!" It's his boss and master. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking at the structure of the current stable," he answers. "I met the young lord of Ignis Hall."

"Oh, yes. That's young Lord Katsuki Bakugo. His parents hired us, but they're overseas now for quite a long while. We're getting our orders and pay from the manor's governor."

"Does the governor run the household while the young lord's parents are away?" Kirishima asks. "Why doesn't the young lord do it?"

"He's not old enough, and he's an omega."

"What does that matter?"

"Ah, I've forgotten how dense your kind is," he pants Kirishima's back. "Let me just say this; that omega is the richest, most sought after bachelor in the entire damn kingdom. For any nobly born alpha, to marry and mate that omega is to have the world by the fucking balls! But, the young lord isn't an easy catch. I heard he can load and lock a gun faster than the most experienced hunters. He's brilliant, so smart that he was at the top of his class in some fancy boarding school. He's known to be rude and violent, hardly the picture of an omega- docile, soft-spoken, eager to help others. Imagine him with pregnancy issues on top of his current anger!"

Kirishima gives his boss a crooked smile. "You sure know a lot about him."

"Oh, I hear talk in the taverns," his boss says. "And his mother is the one who hired us, and let's just say, she likes to brag about her son while also complaining about him...to anyone who will listen. Women, am I right?"

Kirishima just smiles and nods. It's always better to smile and nod at your boss and master.

"Now come with me. I'll show you where you're sleeping."

Kirishima's sleeping quarters are in one of the old workmen huts with a mat on the floor, a very tiny wood burning stove, and one little window. He's a slave, so he must sleep in the lowest of places while his coworkers rest in the servants' housing. It didn't bother him much. He's grown accustomed to this type of treatment. The site has not been used for a very long time as the various streams of cobwebs float above him. Kirishima cleans them all away with a stick, then removes the ashes from the stove. Work begins first thing tomorrow, and he hopes that breakfast will be better than his dinner.

Bunking down on the mat and old blanket, Kirishima folds his hands behind his head and lets his mind travel back to the young omega lord, Katsuki Bakugo. It's a fitting name for that fiery temper. Kirishima can only imagine what it would be like to tame such a wild stallion like Bakugo. The man is a savage, and any alpha male who attempts to woo Bakugo will probably leave with their tails between their legs and whimpering. Kirishima would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he is attracted to Bakugo, unlike any omega he's ever laid eyes on. An alpha knows when they see their mate, and Bakugo is the one that he wants. But it could never happen. He's a slave, the lowest of the low, and Bakugo is a wealthy nobleman of the county that enslaved Kirishima's people. Kirishima sighs and rolls over, using his folded arm as a pillow.

"Oh well. It's easier to dream, I guess."

* * *

"Bakugo, I've received word by phone that Lord Clayton has arrived in the city and he'll be here tomorrow."

"Tell him I'm busy, Governor Aizawa," Bakugo says from the sofa, tossing an apple up in the air and catching it.

"You know I can't do that," Aizawa reminds him. "This is a suitor of your father's choosing. They're not as forceful as the ones your mother finds."

Bakugo glares at his governor. The beta male may have taught him and looked after him while his parents were away, but that doesn't mean he has to listen to the man. "I don't want to fucking see him! Tell him to go lay down on the train tracks!"

Aizawa rubs his bloodstained eyes. "I'm amazed I don't have any gray hairs yet. You're so impossible sometimes,"

"Call these suitors off, and maybe I'll give you an easier time,"

"I know to learn that you were omega affected you, Bakugo, but that's just the way nature is, and I tell you this all the time; be grateful that you were raised and brought up with the skills and knowledge and strength of an alpha."

Bakugo frowns. Governor Aizawa was right. Everyone assumed that he would be alpha since he was so advanced in academics with many talents and skills. Bakugo was too smart for his fellow schoolmates. He learned to ride a horse before anyone ever taught him. He picked up a gun, figured it out, and shot his first hunting kill, a small boar when he was eight. Horseback riding and racing is his favorite with fishing coming in second. There is no fish he can't catch. There is no gun he can't lock and load. There is no instrument he can't learn to play and play well it a short time. He's never lost a race, or a game, or really anything. All of these skills are clear signs of a real alpha.

Then one day, when he turned fourteen, an omega slit appeared. The appearance of that slit changed his life forever. He thought it was a joke- or perhaps a mutation, but the doctor confirmed it. What's worse, is that his so-called 'friend,' Deku, was late to find out what type he is, but when it happened, Bakugo hit the roof. Deku came out as alpha. Shitty Deku was an ALPHA, and HE an OMEGA! It wasn't fair. Bakugo tried to hide the fact that he came out as omega, but everyone can tell by scent and aura even though the family attempted to keep a secret for as long as they could. Now, he must follow the law and marry a rich alpha to take over the manor after his parents pass.

"It's fucking ridiculous," Bakugo shouts and throws the apple at Aizawa, who catches it without the blink of an eye or care. "I shouldn't have to marry anyone! I can run this whole fucking household and then some! A fucking slit shouldn't decide if I'm capable or helpless!"

"Bakugo, we are all very well aware of your feelings. However, this is the law, and you must abide by it, even if it's ridiculous and unfair. Yes, I know you can run this household. That's why I am working twice as hard to find an alpha that is too stupid to know much and is fairly easy to control, so you can have an active roll in this household. That IS one of the factors the suitor has to abide by in the contract, as pushed by your mother, that you can and will have a fair say in the household, lands, and finance."

"But I might as well wipe my ass with that contract because ultimately, the alpha husband has the final say! I won't be a fucking breeding mare, Aizawa! I will not marry ANYONE! I will always be number one, and I will always be the one on top! I will never, ever, be second-best! I am my own person! I define who I am, and nothing else!"

Aizawa slowly slides his hand down his face. "You'll be the death of me,"

"Good! I'm going to my chambers! Don't fucking bother me for the rest of the night!"

"Oh, before you leave, you received a message from Izuku. He wishes for you to return his call."

"What does that bastard want?" Bakugo mutters as he leaves Governor Aizawa's office to go to his room.

The sitting area of his room has the phone, and he dials Deku's number, then waits to be transferred. Deku probably wants to invite him to another stupid masquerade or some dinner party he's hosting. The cabbage-head bastard goes out of his way to be as friendly as possible with him. If they didn't share such a long family history as childhood friends, he would dump the dummy. But Deku, for annoying as he is, understands him more than anyone else. And recently, Deku has been the talk of rumors and high-society gossip. When Bakugo found out what Deku did, he couldn't help but laugh rudely and applaud the set of balls Deku finally found between his legs.

Deku went the taboo route and married the omega mate of a deceased nobleman and friend. They all knew each other from boarding school, and aside from Deku, Fumikage Tokoyami and Mezo Shoji were tolerated in his presence because they were often silent and minded their own business. It was no surprise that Shoji revealed as alpha or Tokoyami as omega. They married against the wishes of Shoji's parents since Tokoyami was a rank lower on the status ladder. Since Shoji was alpha, he won the fight and married Tokoyami anyway. Then came the battle at the trading ports, and Shoji went down with one of the ships. Tokoyami would have lost everything if Deku didn't step in and marry him in Shoji's place. That was the taboo part that was oh so delicious when the higher-ups learned that a prominent and wealthy 'alpha' like Izuku Midoriya would marry the widower mate of a friend and fellow alpha. To add another dollop of frosting to the taboo cake, Deku even adopted the unhatched egg from Shoji and Tokoyami's union. Bakugo ate that taboo cake right up, revealing in its sweetness as the others gagged on vinegar. Bakugo loved it.

'_Izuku Midoriya speaking~'_

"It's me, Shit-Head. Returning your call. What nonsense do you have for me now?"

'_Kacchan! I'm surprised you called me back so fast! I hope you don't mind, but I have a favor to ask of you,'_

"I already don't like where this going, and my answer 'no.'"

'_But Kacchan! You haven't heard what I was going to ask!'_

"Fine! Make it quick,"

'_I have a friend coming to visit for a while from across the sea! You've never met him, but he is an alpha, and he is looking for a marriage-' _

"Let me stop you right there. You know my fucking feelings about marriage! I'm not marrying anyone!"

'_But Kacchan, listen! Hear me out! My friend, Shoto, doesn't want to marry either, but he's being forced to, the same as you! He would have no trouble marrying you, and you can both be legal in the eyes of the law, and you won't have to obey anyone! Shoto will live in his home, and you live in yours! All will be under Shoto's name, of course, but full rights will officially go to you. I want you to at least meet him and let him stay at your house. Tokoyami and I will come as well! What do you think, Kacchan? This will solve all your problems!'_

Bakugo had to admit that Deku has a good plan, but he still does not want to get married. He doesn't even know this Shoto guy, and Deku could make friends with a rock. While the world and everyone in it annoys him, Bakugo liked the idea of having some company with men his own age. If anything, just to show off.

"Sure. Why the hell not? You take care of all the arrangements. I don't want to be bothered with it. Just show up. Got it?"

'_Yes! Thank you, Kacchan! Oh, you don't mind Tokoyami bringing his egg, right?'_

"I really couldn't care less. So long as it doesn't hatch…" he shudders. "That kid will have four arms and feathers and look like a deformed sea monster,"

'_Kacchan! That's not very nice at all. Some omega company will be good for you, you know.'_

"The only company I need is my own. I'm hanging up now." he hangs up without saying goodbye.

* * *

Kirishima can't sleep, so he goes for a late night walk around the farm grounds. It's wise to know your surroundings. It wasn't just the new place that kept him awake, it was the constant thoughts about Bakugo. Kirishima wanders until he unconsciously enters the grounds of the manor. When he realizes where he is, he's ready to hurry away before he can get caught and possibly punished. But before he can leave, his ears pick up the sound of music coming from above. Kirishima looks up to an open window with the lights on and sees the object of his haunting thoughts; Bakugo! The man is playing the violin. Kirishima stares in awe at the omega looking serene and calm as he plays. The song is beautiful, and the tune almost represents Bakugo. Kirishima keeps staring and admiring. The instruments of the kingdom are far more attractive and well-crafted in excellent quality than the simple drums and flutes of Kirishima's people. This wild and crazy omega is a god in human form.

"YOU AGAIN!?"

Kirishima gasps. He's been caught! And by Bakugo of all people!

"I'LL HAVE YOU FLOGGED, YOU PEEPING PERVERT!"

"P-pervert?!" He's not a pervert! He wasn't watching Bakugo bathe or anything- not that the image is a bad one.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME! I'LL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!"

Kirishima doesn't know what else to do, so he runs. Love, he thought, is supposed to be warm and tender, not barbaric! All the songs and stories tell them differently! If those storytellers had met Katsuki Bakugo, those stories would have changed. In a way, Kirishima hopes that Bakugo DOES catch him. He hates beatings, but the thought of Bakugo doing it to him actually gave him a spark of excitement.

"I might just die tonight," Kirishima laughs to himself. "And that's okay!"

**TBC**


	2. Honey

*****Thanks for the love, support, and comments! ^_^ It really helps to make my day! I present you with chapter 2!**  
*****Warnings: Foul Language (guess who, lol) talk of pregnancy, talk of omega biology, Bakugo bullying Kirishima and others**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honey**

Kirishima runs back to his hut, looking over his shoulder to see that Bakugo is still following him. The darkness made Bakugo's expression hard to see, but Kirishima didn't have to see the omega's face to know that it's enraged. Kirishima briefly thinks of a fire-breathing dragon with Bakugo's hair. The smile never leaves his lips, even when he retreats into the hut. A moment later, the door swings open with Bakugo's mighty kick, yanking the top hinge out of the old wood. Kirishima gets on his hands and knees quickly, prepared for his punishment.

"What the hell were you doing sneaking around my window, slave?"

"It was an accident, sir," Kirishima replies. "I was walking around and got lost...then I heard the music,"

"So, you weren't spying on me?"

Kirishima lifts his head and eyes slightly. "Why would I spy on you, sir?"

Bakugo scoffs. "You're a fucking alpha male, for one," he puts his foot on Kirishima's head and forces the redhead's face back to the floor. "You know the penalty in this county for attempting anything with a high-born omega, right? Or are you too stupid to know such things?"

"I...don't know the penalty...but I know it's nothing good…"

"Depending on the omega, it's either your balls, your head, or you swing from a tree! It's worse for a slave,"

Kirishima's heard of many punishments before, and these weren't anything new. "I think someone of your power would take matters into their own hands,"

"If it's worth my time," Bakugo grinds Kirishima's forehead further into the floor. "I'll give you a pass this time because you're a stupid slave. But don't think I'll be kind enough next time, got it?" He removes his foot.

"Thank you, sir. I was prepared for a beating,"

"Do you still want one?" Bakugo asks with a smirk. "Because I'll give you one,"

Kirishima doesn't lift his head but smirks as well and says, "I'm just a slave, sir. You should be able to do whatever you want with me,"

"You're weird," Bakugo replies. "Don't bother me again! And don't piss me off! If I can't you sneaking around my window again, I'll really give you a beating! Got it?"

Kirishima tries not to laugh. "Yes, sir. I understand. Goodnight, sir." 'You get more bees with honey, and I want that honey,' he licks his sharp teeth at the thought of how sweet that omega's slick would be. 'Both the stinger and the pot,' He can't get over how giddy and excited he feels about Bakugo. He's never felt this way about anyone before. An alpha knows when they've found their mate, but what rotten luck! 'My true mate couldn't be another slave or a peasant; he had to be a damn nobleman!'

* * *

"Stupid jerk...peeping around my window...like some starving wolf!" Bakugo mutters streams of curses and insults as he sulks back to his house and towards his room, avoiding and ignoring all servants asking to aid him.

When he enters his room, Bakugo locks the door and goes to each window, closing and locking them, then viciously sliding the curtains closed. He takes off his clothes and runs a hot bath for himself before preparing for bed. He used to sleep naked before he found out that he's omega. It was silly of him to worry about another coming into his room, but a part of him wanted to wear a night outfit; just in case. It's not that he was scared; only cautious. Should someone jump him while asleep, the clothes will protect him for a second while he prepares to fight.

Bakugo grumbles, pouring a cup of wine and digging through the bedside drawer to take out a small, brown bottle of heat suppressant tonic. The stuff tastes damn awful, but it goes down smoother with wine. He takes a swig of the liquid each night, sometimes two, with double the wine. Bakugo has the urge to go to the window, the same one the slave was at earlier. Peeking through the slit of the curtain, Bakugo searches for signs of the redhead among the walkway lantern lights. No one is there. He turns his gaze past the stables to the little hut where the slave resides. He can see a small, faint glow of yellow: candlelight, or a lantern. Bakugo gulps the wine and narrows his eyes at the hut. There's something he doesn't like about that slave. After the second meeting with the slave, Bakugo felt different; mainly in his chest and body. He pours more wine and goes to sit by the fire instead.

Muttering to himself and drinking, Bakugo slumps further into the chair, thinking about how much his life has changed since finding out he presents as omega. He looks at the head mounts and antlers of the various animals he hunted; a skill used by the alpha elite of society. The group Bakugo originally hunted with turned him away, saying it 'wasn't right' for an omega to hunt with alphas, even though Bakugo could outshoot all of them with both eyes closed. Instead of fighting, he told them he didn't need their group, and now he hunts on his own. Occasionally, Deku would come with him, but just for company. Deku wouldn't hurt a fly. It didn't matter because Bakugo would rather be alone anyway.

He is pure alpha, in every manner and form. The only difference is his biology, which shouldn't matter at all. Annoyingly, he had this attitude when he thought he was an alpha. It was fine then, for omegas and betas to know their rightful place, but now it's different. That same attitude is shown towards him, and Bakugo hates it. All anyone can see is his omega body, and what its purpose is, and what can be done with it. To be omega is to be subservient to alphas, but he bows and obeys no one. He is nobody's 'mate' or 'husband.' He is no alphas' 'Bakugo.' No one will ever own him, because to be owned is to lose, and losing is something Bakugo zero tolerance for.

"I'm the boss," he says to himself. "I'm a winner. I'm the best. I do what I want when I want, and no one is going to tell me otherwise!"

'_How can I be an omega? Both you and mom are alphas!' Fourteen-year-old Bakugo shouts at his parents after flipping the coffee table over._

'_Katsuki, calm down,' his father speaks calmly, cautiously trying to approach his son. 'Sometimes these things happen...we can work with it. I know it's not what you want but-'_

_'It's not fucking fair!'_

_'Watch your language!' His mother shouts._

_'It's not! That idiot Deku is alpha, but I'm omega? It doesn't make any sense! I want another test!'_

_'Son, we've done many tests...and your…*ahem* slit is still present.'_

_Bakugo lets out a frustrated roar of rage._

_'Katsuki, sit down and stop making such a fuss!' His mother shouts, commanding him to sit down, and he does (angrily). 'Nothing is going to change except for one thing- you have heat cycles, and you can have children. That's all it means! You can still do everything an alpha does!'_

'_But within reason,' His father adds._

'_Yes, of course,' she agrees. 'You still have four years before you are eligible to marry, and we'll work very hard to find you the perfect alpha.'_

_Bakugo gives them a crazed, lop-sided smirk. 'Married? Oh...no. No. No. NO! Fuck no! Hell no! I WILL NOT BE MARRIED TO ANYONE!'_

_'You're making a mountain out of an ant hill!' She shouts back at her son. 'It's an elite society marriage! You don't have to love or mate with the alpha!'_

'_That's not the point!' Bakugo shouts. 'To marry is to submit! And I will not submit to some rich alpha! You can't make me! I won't fucking do it! I won't!'_

_'You can't fight biology!' She shouts._

'_Then I'll be the first to do it!' Bakugo shouts back._

_His father pours himself a brandy with trembling hands. 'H-How about we all calm down and talk about this in a civilized manner?' he goes over to the couch to sit beside his wife. 'Son, I understand this is hard to accept, but this is how it turned out, and we will work with it. Your mother found me, and we're very happy together,'_

_Bakugo snarls at his father. 'She rules you, you old windbag!'_

_He gulps down the brandy._

'_Don't speak to your father like that, you ungrateful brat!' She hollers. 'Omega or not, you can still be fierce and strong and dominant! You're only a child now, but as you get older, you'll see things more clearly. We're going to help you, but you need to help us,'_

Bakugo throws his glass into the fire, watching it shatter as the flame explodes for a second. His mother is right, but because she's right, that doesn't mean he has to like or agree with it. This is his home, and it will remain as such until he dies. A few years ago, he thought about running away, but where would he go? His parents have access to all his accounts currently, so, running away penniless as a young omega would be dangerous. Not that he couldn't handle it, but running away, he decided, is a coward's escape from a problem. This alpha, Lord Clayton, who will visit tomorrow for 'courting' will end up like all the others; insulted, butt-hurt, belittled and mocked.

"Fuck my life," Bakugo says, continuing to stare at the flames. As the flames grow smaller, they look familiar...like...red hair? Red spikey hair...stupid hair… 'It looks like that slave's hair!' Bakugo slaps both hands to his face and lets out a quick scream. "Now I'm seeing that idiot slave in the fire!"

He doesn't even know the idiot's name. So, why does he keep thinking about the slave? The male is about his age; they're the same height, though the slave is heavily built with muscles. Most likely from constant hard labor. His teeth are sharp, the same as the rest of his kind from that island country...whatever its name is. Doesn't matter, though. His kingdom occupies that island now. Bakugo remembers listening to a few lessons on that island...Rock Island! That's what it's called! He forgot the name because it's a stupid one. The slave's people are tribal like, living in mountain caves or mud and straw huts. They are a fishing and hunting island. But, they refused to give up their fertile fishing grounds and reefs and pearls. They ignored peaceful terms, so the kingdom went to war and won. Now, they are all slaves. That happened years ago, and the redhead must have been a small child, which means he's lived in the kingdom for almost all his life.

"What is up with that guy anyway?" Bakugo asks himself. "His very fucking existence is pissing me off!" he feels a slight tingle in his lower belly. "Oh, fuck-no! I hate all alphas!" He runs to the wine bottle and pours himself more, popping a sleeping pill as well. "Fuck this shit!" He swallows each gulp of wine with a growl and a twitch of his eyebrow.

* * *

Early the next morning, Bakugo chooses to go for a ride, bringing only his pistol and not the hunting rifle. He drank a bit too much wine last night, and usually, early morning rides help to clear his head. Bakugo mounts King Murder and trots out of the stables, thanking the stallion for being silent and understanding. Bakugo tamed this horse when no one else could, and he was only eleven at the time. Bakugo insisted that his parents buy the horse for him. King Murder won't let anyone but Bakugo ride him.

Bakugo made the mistake of riding past the new stable work site where the redhead slave is building. He pauses for a moment, staring at the slave as the alpha lifts two large wooden logs on each shoulder effortlessly. Bakugo frowns as he watches the back and shoulder muscles flex with each movement. He feels a little bit of warmth in his cheeks, then growls to himself. From now on, he'll make a rule that all workers must wear shirts!

"Good morning, Young Lord!"

Bakugo stares at the middle-aged, balding man with dark hair and features. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the boss of this operation! The name's-"

"I don't care what your name is," Bakugo says. "And don't talk to me." He turns and rides away from the building site.

Kirishima had looked up when he heard Bakugo's voice but only saw the horse riding off with the omega. He pouts a little.

"That's an omega who needs a firm hand!" Says his boss. "Omegas shouldn't talk that way at all! I should throw him over my lap and spank his ass red!"

Kirishima drops the logs to the ground for the axeman to cut. "He's a nobleman. He can talk however he wants."

"Pfft! That doesn't mean a thing! Omegas need an alpha, and once they're fucked they calm down. It's in their nature," he laughs and slaps Kirishima's back. "I bet you want to get in on that tight ass, huh?"

Kirishima's face flushes the same color as his hair. "I...I don't like to think of others like that! It's not manly or alpha-like to be cruel to omegas!"

"Ha! That's why you couldn't be a stud alpha. You're too soft! Get back to work, slave."

Kirishima continues to work through the morning and sees Bakugo riding back. Curious, he takes his break and follows the horse, watching Bakugo return King Murder to the stable. He's startled when a voice calls to him.

"Hey, you,"

Kirishima turns around to see an older man with long raggy black hair, unshaven and looks as if he hasn't slept in days. Judging by his clothing, he is an important person of the household.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring some firewood up to the parlor for our...guest. He's claiming he's cold waiting for Bakugo to come."

"Uh...I'm just here working on the new stable," Kirishima replies. "I don't know the house or-"

"I can't be bothered to find anyone else. I'm in a rush,"

Kirishima doesn't believe this man could be in a rush seeing how slow he is talking and acting.

"Grab that wood over there and follow me,"

Kirishima does so, carrying in wood in his arms and following the man. When he enters the manor, Kirishima is dumbstruck by the designs and decor of the massive structure. 'This is really how rich people live...wow…' Kirishima almost bumps into a tall table with a large painted vase.

"Be careful," the man tells him calmly.

"Sorry,"

Some of the servants passing greet the man, calling him 'Governor Aizawa.' Kirishima puts two and two together, realizing that this man is the one who manages the house while Bakugo's parents are away. They stop in front of a room with large red oak doors. Governor Aizawa turns to Kirishima and says, "Go inside, quietly, and start the fire. Be fast, but not too fast that you screw up. Speak to no one and don't listen to anything. Understand?"

"Yes, sir,"

"And watch out for flying objects,"

Kirishima enters into the room, looking around briefly for the hearth. He sees it in the center of the room. Sitting on the large sofas across from one another is Bakugo and another man, who looks much older. Kirishima sticks to his task, but his eyes meet Bakugo's for a moment. As he begins to pile the wood in the hearth (very slowly), he can't help but listen.

"You are being extremely difficult for something so simple, Katsuki," Says the man.

"I would say I'm sorry you wasted a trip here, but I'm not sorry because frankly, loser, I don't like nor care for you. You came, you saw me, and now you can leave."

Lord Clayton growls. "How dare you speak to an elder and alpha in such a tone!"

"I speak to whomever I want in whatever way I want!"

"Omegas needs to know their place!"

"Ha! Then you haven't known any REAL omegas, because this fucking omega will not have you. So, take your fancy titles and your saggy balls back to your home."

Lord Clayton stands up quickly. "Insolent whelp! All you need is a strong, firm hand to beat you!"

Bakugo laughs darkly. "No one will ever lay a hand on me! Just try it, asshole! I dare you. Try to hit this omega and see what happens to your liver-spotted hand!"

Lord Clayton raises his fist but then lowers it, and chuckles. "Oh, I think I understand now. You're only upset because you are omega and not alpha. You have to make up for your fear of being an omega by acting as an alpha. You're nothing more than a cornered animal trying to make itself look fierce towards a much bigger predator."

"Get out," Bakugo says in a hiss through grit teeth. "Get. Out!"

Lord Clayton fixes his cufflinks. "Very well. But I am putting a marriage offer in for you,"

"I'll fucking deny it!"

"Ah, but only your parents can make that decision," Lord Clayton turns to Kirishima. "You there, slave!"

Kirishima had just lit the wood. "Yes, sir?"

"You are alpha, yes?"

"I am, sir,"

"If you were an alpha like me, how would you handle this...this foul-tempered omega?"

Kirishima looks at Bakugo's furious eyes, then lowers his head. "I'm not permitted to talk about such things,"

"Slave, I gave you an order," Lord Clayton says. "You will answer,"

Kirishima keeps his head down as he answers, and knows exactly what he is going to say. "I wouldn't beat anyone into submission, least of all an omega. You can't tame a wild horse by beating it...you have to earn its trust over time, through patience and kindness,"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Because if you beat them...they don't really like you. They hate and fear you. It's better to have them love you than hate you...or pretend to love you."

Bakugo's eyes slowly widen when he hears the slave's explanation. That's the first time he's heard someone speak kindly about omegas other than his parents and Deku.

"What's your name, slave?" Lord Clayton asks.

"Eijiro Kirishima, sir,"

"Well, Eijiro, you're well put together for a primitive slave. Did you have schooling?"

"No, sir. I was brought to the kingdom as a young boy and...I grew up around everything, I guess."

"Hm. Interesting," he turns back to Bakugo. "You even keep smart slaves,"

'Smart?' Kirishima laughs to himself. 'No one's ever called me that before!'

"That is something that will end when we marry,"

"We're not going to marry," Bakugo sneers at Lord Clayton. "Now get the fuck out! I've seen enough of your stupid face!"

Lord Clayton leaves the room, muttering to himself, then stops to say something to Aizawa.

Bakugo crosses his arms and slumps on the sofa. He ignores Aizawa when the governor comes in.

"It sounds like that went well," Aizawa says, deadpan.

"All you do is keep finding me assholes!" Bakugo snaps at him.

"Lord Clayton is an alpha who's well respected and-"

"I don't give a fuck! This is all a waste of time! I'm not going to marry anyone!"

"You sound like a broken record," Aizawa sighs.

"That's because no one is listening to me! I don't want to be married!"

"It's inescapable," Aizawa says seriously. "You'll have to do it, Bakugo. You need to suck it up and just pick someone."

"I'm done with this," Bakugo waves Aizawa off. "Deku and Tokoyami come tomorrow with their guest. Focus on making their rooms ready. That will keep you busy."

Aizawa ushers Kirishima to follow him out, and they leave Bakugo alone.

Bakugo sits for a few moments, making sure both were gone before he retreats to the stables, saddles King Murder, and rides off. He rides the stallion far into the woods, not tell anyone where he is going, but staying on his family's lands. There is one spot he chooses to go to; a small pond where he used to catch frogs and toads as a boy. He ties King Murder to a tree and finds the driest spot to sit by the dark water.

The wind whistles lightly, shaking the cattails and rippling the lily pads. Bakugo caught his first fish here; a tiny little gray fish no bigger than his thumb. Though it was small, he was proud of his catch, because the fish bit a few moments after he threw his line out. Sometimes there would be a turtle or two, or ducks, and often snakes. One time he caught a mudskipper. Those were simpler times when he was confident he would come out as alpha.

Bakugo drops his head back and looks up at the sky. "Why me? Is this some kind of colossal joke?" He picks up a stone to toss it into the pond, watching the ripples widen and spread.

"Omega," Bakugo repeats the word. "That stupid word has only four definitions; heat, mate, breed, and marry. It's all fucking stupid!"

Bakugo can't be a wife! He doesn't even want to be a husband! To get on his hands and knees to present to an alpha is not only the most humiliating position, but it's what comes before pregnancy; the ultimate humiliation. He never saw pregnancy in anyone, male or female, as something beautiful and magical. In truth, it disgusted him. The fact that his body presents as omega means that he can grow another human being inside of him, feeding off his life, sucking nutrients from his body, and then forcing its way out through an area that is much too small. It defies logic.

"It's just not for me…" he says softly, pulling his knees to his chest to rest his folded arms on them.

King Murder suddenly starts to panic, tugging on his reigns and rearing slightly. Bakugo quickly gets up to calm the horse, but then hears movement in the woods behind them. He takes out his small pistol from the saddle, already locked and loaded. Bakugo cautiously follows the sounds, hearing growls and snarls. Animals. Might be a territory fight. Bakugo comes upon the source of the noise; it's a mother bear protecting her cubs from a small pack of wolves. Bakugo quickly assesses the situation; three wolves, two cubs, one brown bear. They haven't sensed him or King Murder yet. He ponders the idea of shooting the pistol into the air and scaring the animals off but decides against it. The mother bear fights off the wolves with swings of her mighty paws, growling and roaring until the wolves run away whimpering.

Bakugo smirks. "Don't mess with a mama bear!" He says and then frowns. His palm rests on his lower stomach, and he thinks about a baby. Bakugo shakes his head so much he gives himself a headache. "I should put this damn pistol to my head!" He grumbles angrily to himself and mounts King Murder to return home.

**TBC**


	3. Unwanted House Guest

*****Awww thank you so much for the support everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

*****Warnings: Language, mean Bakugo, belittling of omegas, dialogue-heavy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unwanted House Guest**

Kirishima watches the bonfire while eating a bowl of shredded chicken in a heavy type of stew-like gravy. While he's not a picky eater, his people prefer meat. In his land, they don't have chickens to lay eggs or use for meat; only quails. Living in the kingdom as a slave, coming by meat as a meal is rare, so the fact that he got to eat this chicken has been the best thing to happen to him all day. No one gave him a spoon or fork, forcing him to eat with his hands. His boss and the other workers passed around jugs of ale, which Kirishima wanted some of too, but they chose not to share with him today.

He thinks back to the scene in the parlor between Bakugo and that alpha male, Lord Clayton. Kirishima didn't like how the man treated Bakugo just because he's an omega. Kirishima understands the stigma that comes with being 'different' from the ruling class of society. What he can remember from his land, when they were free, omegas weren't treated any differently than alphas or betas. At least, not what he could see or experience. The clothes were different for each one. Kirishima does remember, however, how his tribe, his people, were nothing like the residents of the kingdom. There was always peace and joy- Krisihima can't recall a time he was unhappy at home as a child. Even though they were a warring people, at home, they were peaceful; kind to one another. Not like here, in this place, where rank equals power and immunity.

'Poor Bakugo,' Kirishima thinks to himself. 'If I had defended him today, I would have probably lost my head! But I think I handled the situation pretty well!'

"Hey, Kiri," it's his boss. "Good work today on the foundation."

"Thank you, sir."

"I wanted to ask, what did that guy take you away for?"

"Oh, you mean Governor Aizawa? He just grabbed me because I was nearby and asked for me to carry in some wood."

"I bet it's nice in there, huh?"

Kirishima grins. "It's huge! Everything is fancy and looks like it cost a lot."

"That omega is a gold mine!" the man laughs and rubs his hands together. "To get just a piece of that fortune and omega ass...!"

Kirishima did not laugh with him. "I think I'll head to bed. Early to bed, early to rise!" He wanted to tell his boss to stop thinking of Bakugo as a commodity or a prize. Bakugo is a person, with emotions and feelings, even if most of them are anger related.

Back in his hut, Kirishima lit the little stove and finishes the last of his meal. Now alone with his thoughts, he is back home on Rock Island with the tribe. His tribe. He is now one of the adult alpha warriors he's always admired as a boy. His body bears the tattoos of his tribe and the spirits of old. Around his neck is a string of beads and a pair of boar's tusks, along with claws of other beasts. He built a hut for himself and his family. From inside the hut comes Bakugo, dressed in traditional clothing for an omega male with his top half covered (the same for a female) and printed skirt with a sarong around his waist. The sarong bears the embroidered designs of Kirishima's family. He would watch with joy as their children come running out to greet him coming back from a hunt; two boys, two girls, a little boy in Bakugo's arms, and another on the way. Kirishima would have gifts for each of the children, and his chest will swell with pride when his mate takes the large kill to prepare it for meals. Then they would settle around the fire, wrapped up in pelts, and listen to him tell stories about his adventures. And once the children were asleep, he and Bakugo would make love by the dying firelight and fall asleep in a naked embrace. Bakugo would wake him up with tender kisses and sweet words.

"Wait a minute, that's not right," Kirishima's happy family image on Rock Island changed instantly to a Bakugo-realistic one.

Kirishima pictures Bakugo wearing a dark leather jerkin snapping a whip while shouting insults at him. He is only a stud alpha for Bakugo to take pleasure with whenever the omega is in heat. Their children will all look like and dress the same as Bakugo. Kirishima would wait on Bakugo hand-and-foot, obeying his every word, and endure physical punishments in hopes of earning one tender kiss. Bakugo's villainous, manic laughter fills the air while he turns every person of power into slaves and servants. Bakugo will sit on a throne built from the bones and weapons of his fallen enemies, belly swollen with their unborn child while sentencing people to death by execution or a fight. All the alphas will be reduced to crawling on their hands and knees for Bakugo's delight. Kirishima will dutiful kneel next to his mate and follow Bakugo as the omega conquers the world.

"I prefer the first family image," Kirishima says with a cheerful grin. "I'm letting myself get too carried away thinking about Bakugo. I can never have him anyway," he sighs heavily in defeat. "No nobleman will treat Bakugo kindly. They all want to dominate the dominator while getting their hands on Bakugo's wealth. None of them will care for or love Bakugo...and a forced mating is a not a true mating bond,"

"Who the hell are you talking to in there?"

Kirishima yelps when he hears Bakugo's voice. "Y-Young master?! W-what did you hear?" He asks as Bakugo enters the hut with a basket.

"Nothing, just you muttering to yourself," he says. "You and Deku would get along,"

Kirishima looks at the basket. "What are you doing out here so late, sir?"

Bakugo looks away from Kirishima and holds out the basket. "I get overfed at dinner, and I thought you'd be hungry."

Kirishima takes the basket from Bakugo. "Um...okay? But why me?"

"For what you said earlier today," Bakugo shoves his hands in his overcoat pockets. "Either you mean what you say, or you're trained to say what people want to hear because you're a slave."

Kirishima opens the basket lid to see half a loaf of bread, some apples, and half of a meat pie. The food is still warm! Kirishima's mouth waters. "Is this really for me? But, sir, I don't actually need it for telling the truth," he holds the basket out to Bakugo. "I shouldn't take this,"

Bakugo shoves it at him. "I don't fucking what it back! Just take it, you idiot! No one feeds slaves good food, right?"

"W-Well...I get more than enough to live off of…"

"If you don't take it, I'll shove the food down your throat myself!"

"Alright! I'll take it!"

"And what the hell are you grinning for?" Bakugo growls. "Wipe that smile off your face!"

Kirishima is forced to bite his lip to keep from grinning. "Thanks for the food, sir. And, I did mean what I said. I don't belittle omegas...and they shouldn't be mistreated because of how they present," Kirishima catches a glimpse of Bakugo's emotional face, though it's gone as quickly as it came. "You know...me and you...we're not that different," Kirishima becomes bashful. "I'm a slave, and you're an omega. We're both looked down on, and we get treated differently when we can do anything others can do. Well, not the pregnant part...but, you get what I mean, right?"

Bakugo stares at him, unsure if he wants to punch Kirishima or slap him. "Yeah...I do. Be on call tomorrow. I may need you,"

"Huh? But, I need to help build the stables,"

"You'll come to me whenever I call on you, slave!"

Kirishima nods his head. "Yes, sir." Bakugo leaves the hut without closing the door. Kirishima watches him, unable to keep his eyes off Bakugo's backside. 'I'm pretty lucky...he was nice to me,' Kirishima wonders how Bakugo would react to his courting dance if Kirishima were allowed to pursue him. Tribal ways differ from the uptight traditions of the kingdom. "Get a hold of yourself, Kiri!" he tells himself. "What are you going to do if you go into a rut?" Typically, only an omega in heat can send alphas in a rut, though it has been known to happen without an omega around. Kirishima tries to imagine what Bakugo's scent would smell like, but he couldn't. He'll need to stay as far away from Bakugo as possible at those times because he might not control himself, and then he'd have no head or cock. "I like both where they are."

* * *

Bakugo doesn't like to be up early if he can help it, but today, he has no choice. Aizawa dragged him out of bed because Deku and Tokoyami were seen coming down the road. They will have a guest with them, a foreign alpha, who Deku thinks will be a perfect match for him. Bakugo disagrees, but with the stream of losers Aizawa's lined up recently, Deku's idea will be a change of pace.

A brand new automobile rolls up the stone road to stop at the entrance. Bakugo raises a curious brow, wondering why Deku chose to buy something so expensive. Deku doesn't care for fancy items, nor does Tokoyami. The driver gets out and walks around the automobile to open the back door. Stupid Deku steps out first, dressed in a dark green attire and smiles brightly. Bakugo rolls his eyes. Deku helps Tokoyami out next. The feather-head omega doesn't care for daylight, so he often covers his entire body with a cloak of black or purple. This cloak is purple and made of silk. Deku's always had money, but rarely does he spend it on this stuff. What's changed? Bakugo also notices the black bundle wrapped tightly in Tokoyami's arms- the egg from Shoji and Tokoyami's union. Bakugo swallows the bit of bile in his throat at the thought of what the monster child will look like when it hatches. And finally, the foreigner comes out.

Bakugo instantly knows the alpha male is from the South because of the style of clothing. He crosses his arms, looking the male up and down. He's dressed like a southern lord, but not as flashy as a sultan. Bakugo had a suitor one time ask if he would be willing to wear the skimpy southern style and dance. That man was lucky he wasn't sent flying through the window. This foreigner had a half-and-half appearance as if he took a side from each parent. Mismatched eyes with red and white hair. What kind of carnival freak has Deku brought him?

"Kacchan! It's great to see you!"

"Deku," Bakugo plainly acknowledges him.

"My Lord," Tokoyami greets him, ever noble and respectful.

"Tokoyami," Bakugo looks at the wrapped bundle, then senses another lifeform coming from the bird-brain. He turns to Deku. "Seriously? Shoji's been fish food for what? Not even four months?"

"Inappropriate and disrespectful," Tokoyami tells him with a hard glare.

"Kacchan, be nice," Izuku says, then turns to the other man. "Katsuki Bakugo, I'd like you to meet our guest, and my good friend, Shoto Todoroki; heir to the Todoroki vineyards and gold mines."

Shoto bows to Bakugo, though his expression is one of boredom. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Lord Bakugo."

"Yeah. Pleasure," Bakugo snorts. "The servants will show you to your rooms. We'll have lunch outside around eleven."

Izuku pats Bakugo on the shoulder. "It's always good to see you, Kacchan. If there's anything I can ever do-"

"Save it, Deku," he brushes Izuku's hand away. "I don't need any help!"

Izuku sighs. "Not all first impressions are what they seem," he says to Shoto, referring to Bakugo.

Shoto nods and follows the pair inside, stopping a moment to meet Bakugo's stare. "I wouldn't think you are omega if I didn't smell it on you,"

"Is that an attempt at a compliment?"

"Take it however you wish,"

Bakugo sticks his tongue out at Shoto's retreating form. A flash of red catches the corner of his eye, and he follows it to find Kirishima, the slave, walking a pair of mules pulling a cart of rocks. Again, the man has no shirt, only pants- and bare feet? Bakugo frowns at that. He can't recall if the slave was wearing shoes at all. The keeper of the dogs walks by Kirishima with five of the hunting hounds on leashes. Bakugo's lip twitches while observing Kirishima play with and admire the dogs, even getting on his hands and knees! All Kirishima is missing is a dog tail and ears.

'That can be arranged,' his inner thought says to his conscience.

"I'm not doing that!"

"Not doing what, sir?" Asks a maid bringing a bucket of water inside.

"I'm not talking to you, woman!" he shouts at the young maid who quickly scrambles away, spilling some water droplets in the process. "I'm surrounded by morons!"

* * *

Kirishima allows all the dogs to pile on him, licking his face and wagging their tails. He would have let it continue if the hound keeper didn't call them off. Kirishima would love to have a dog of his own, but how would he feed it and take care of it? He can barely eat himself, and it wouldn't be fair to a dog to have to live in that little hut with him. He watches the dogs walk off with the keeper then puts the mules back to work. Kirishima happens to see Bakugo standing on the front steps of the manor. Kirishima waves and smiles at him, only to receive the middle finger in response. Bakugo sure is one challenging person.

Kirishima works through the day, laying rocks and bricks. His mind remains on two things, his work, and Bakugo. Throughout the day, some of his team would sneak away with a serving woman or milk maid to playfully mingle. If he tried to 'mingle' with Bakugo playfully, the omega would tear his throat out. Again, Kirishima laughs to himself. How would Bakugo act if the omega would let his guard down and welcome some fun? Kirishima's certain that Bakugo has a beautiful, enchanting smile; if only he can find it!

His boss calls for a break. Kirishima cracks his back and goes for a stroll, enjoying the spring weather. He wanders too close to the manor, but this time he walks along the garden walls. There's a sudden crash, like glass breaking, coming from the garden. Kirishima rushes to the iron gate and finds it open. He pushes inside, hoping that whatever happened is nothing bad and no one is hurt. On the patio area, there is a small white table and a young man dressed in strange clothes picking up pieces of broken pottery.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima asks him. The man meets his gaze, and Kirishima is in awe of the mismatched eyes; one brown and one blue.

"Oh, hello," says the man. "I'm fine. The teacup slipped from my grasp. I'm sure the young lord will scold me."

Kirishima chuckles. "Lord Bakugo, you mean? He probably won't even notice," he helps the man pick up the rest of the pieces.

"Thank you," the man says. "Are you the gardener?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm a slave. I'm with the group the Bakugo family hired to expand their stables."

"A slave?" The man frowns. "I didn't know the Bakugos owned slaves?"

"Ah, they don't own me. I belong to my boss, but I have to listen to everyone that is not a slave."

"I see. In my country, we don't have slaves, only servants. But you...you must be from Rock Island,"

"Yeah. Where are you from? I've never seen clothes like that before,"

"I should have introduced myself. I'm Lord Shoto Todoroki; I come from the Southlands. And you are?"

"Eijiro Kirishima...of...well, here I guess!" He gives a goofy grin.

Shoto smiles kindly and offers Kirishima a seat. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Huh? 'Us'?"

"Yes. Lord Bakugo, Lord Izuku, and Lord Tokoyami. We're visiting Bakugo and staying for a few days,"

Kirishima shakes his head. "I can't eat with nobles! It's against the law! I could be killed for that!"

Shoto forced Kirishima into the chair. "It's also against the law to disobey an order from a noble," Shoto counters. "Please, I would like for you to have lunch with us."

Every part of Kirishima's body tenses and he begins to sweat. He doesn't know how to eat like a noble person! All the plates and cups on the table glitter with simple (but expensive) designs of dots, lines, and flowers. The utensils are gold; real gold. Kirishima didn't even want to touch any of it. "I really should get back to work,"

Shoto takes another teacup and pours more tea. "You're fine here," he hands the teacup to Kirishima. "Care for some?"

Kirishima bites his lip, suddenly feeling very nervous. If he says 'no,' he can get punished. If he says 'yes,' he can still get punished. "I've never had tea before..., and I really shouldn't have anything until Lord Bakugo comes-"

"What the hell is he doing at the table?"

Kirishima shoots up from the chair, his knees hitting under the table and rattling all the china. Kirishima throws himself on the ground. "I'm sorry, sir! I-"

"I invited him to dine with us," Shoto says, calmly sipping his tea. "He came to my aid when I dropped one of your teacups. I apologize for breaking it,"

Bakugo grumbles and nudges Kirishima's hand with his boot. "Get up, you idiot. I don't care where the hell you sit or eat!"

Kirishima, shocked and confused, lifts his eyes to see if Bakugo was telling the truth. The omega is already seated, and another man, an alpha, with a bright smile and freckles, holds out his hand.

"Do you need help?" The green-eyed man asks.

"Uh..No. I'm okay. Thank you." Kirishima follows the movements of the green-eyed man as he holds the chair out for a small omega male with a raven's head. The omega is dressed all in black, reminding Kirishima of the clerics he used to see in the city. The omega male is pregnant, Kirishima can sense it, and he must be the mate of the green-eyed man.

"You going to sit or just stare all day?" Bakugo sneers at him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kirishima sits in the same chair, completely tense, his eyes darting to each male, looking for anything suspicious. Is this a trap? When the servants arrive with trays of tarts, small sandwiches, wine, and tea, they all appear surprised to see Kirishima sitting there. Word will get around now.

"We never introduced ourselves," says the raven-man. "I apologize for the rudeness,"

Kirishima doesn't know what to say, so he just smiles.

"We're friends of Kacchan, I mean, Bakugo. I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is my mate, Fumikage Tokoyami. I'm assuming you've already met Shoto?"

"Yeah, we met. Nice to meet you all," Kirishima says. "And...thanks for letting me sit with you. I know as a slave, I shouldn't be here,"

"No, you shouldn't. But who cares," Bakugo says with a sigh, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair. "Spiky-hair, pour me some wine, and while you're at it, add some poison please?"

Kirishima gets the wine pitcher. "I don't understand about the poison…?"

"Bakugo just received some unsettling news," Tokoyami answers. "Governor Aizawa failed to tell him that tomorrow night there is to be a masquerade ball,"

"With many unwed alphas," Izuku adds.

Kirishima pours the wine for Bakugo. "Oh...okay. Is that where you all wear masks?"

"Yes," Shoto answers. "We have them frequently in my lands, though my father hates to attend any, much less host them."

"Aizawa didn't tell me because he doesn't want me flipping my lid. I'm surprised he didn't wait until tomorrow evening!" Bakugo growls and slurps the wine. "Give me that fucking sandwich!" He tears into the small triangle of bread and cucumber.

"The masks make it easier to mingle with others," Izuku adds. "Also, it's an excuse for some to...you know,"

Kirishima tilts his head, not catching on.

"Sneak around sexually with others," Shoto states flatly. "With the masks on, no one knows who you are, and an unofficial rule is that you do not remove your mask or another's mask," he looks to Bakugo. "Governor Aizawa is trying to make the courting process easier for you to handle,"

Kirishima takes a tart offered to him by Tokoyami while waiting to hear Bakugo's comeback.

"It's all a waste of time and a pain in the ass!" Bakugo gulps more wine. "However, I think I've thought of a way to make this work in MY favor,"

Izuku's eyes light up. "You'll accept Shoto's proposal?"

Kirishima almost chokes on the tart. Bakugo might marry Shoto?!

"No, idiot!"

Kirishima takes the water offered by Tokoyami.

"I started to think of it this way," Bakugo takes a bite of the starfruit. "Everyone wants me; they want my inheritance, my ass, and my submission. No one's getting any of that! However, I'm losing my patience over this whole courting bullshit. Instead of telling everyone off, I'm going to have THEM fight amongst themselves to 'obtain' me," he smirks. "This way, all my 'suitors' will destroy one another, leaving me free to do as I please."

"Your suitors are already doing that, I thought?" Tokoyami asks.

"But I plan to add to their chaos by playing on their lust for me,"

Kirishima stops chewing the sandwich. "Isn't that dangerous for you?" He couldn't help the wave of alpha jealousy he feels in his chest at the thought of Bakugo being 'sexual' with another alpha.

"I'm not going to do anything with anyone, but I'm going to play on their level. I'll have the perfect outfit and mask that will make all the alphas salivate with lust and desire. Hopefully, most of them will end up killing each other, thus lowering my line of suitors."

"That is a very primitive way of doing things," Shoto says.

"Kacchan, I would advise against that," Izuku adds. "For one, it's not safe, like Kirishima said. And two, you don't know how to be...that way. You can't even pretend to be a seducer."

Bakugo throws a nutshell at Izuku. "Nothing else I'm doing is working! If the 'omega' can't make decisions, then why not let the alphas that can do it for me by destroying themselves? Besides, there is NOTHING that I can't do, Deku! As stupid or mundane or out of character as it is, I will NOT fail! I will triumph, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that I get what I want on MY terms!"

"But, Kacchan, I offered you terms," Izuku smiles at Shoto. "Right, Shoto? You agree to live separately and allow Kacchan to rule as he sees fit if you marry."

Shoto nods silently.

Kirishima refuses the teacup Tokoyami offers him, worried that he might accidentally break the china in his frustration. Shoto is a nice person, and if it's true what Izuku just said, then Shoto is a perfect match for Bakugo. Shoto meets all the requirements, obviously- and the most important is he will allow Bakugo the freedom he deserves; to live his own life. But, Kirishima doesn't want another alpha with Bakugo. He sees Bakugo as HIS mate even though they can't be together. And now to hear that Bakugo will be playing the role of a seductive omega to cause alphas to attack one another only fuels his jealousy. Jealousy is an emotion that alphas cannot escape when it comes to their omega mates. It's times like this when Bakugo will need the protection of an alpha. No, not protection, but support.

"What do you think about all this, Kirishima?" Tokoyami asks.

"Huh? Oh...I um...I don't have an opinion. I'm just a slave!"

"But I think I should like to hear what a neutral party has to say," Izuku smiles. "We love to hear from others who see things from a different angle than we do."

Kirishima looks to Bakugo, waiting for the omega to allow him to speak or not. Bakugo nods his head. Kirishima takes a deep breath and says, "To be honest...as an alpha myself...I believe the omega should be the one to choose a mate. In my land, the alphas try to impress the omegas through things like hunting, fishing, dances, gifts, and feats of strength. The omega needs to decide which alpha male is worthy of them, not the other way around."

"Kirishima, I agree with you!" Izuku says. "I wasn't sure if Tokoyami would accept my courting after his late mate died, but I respected him and allowed him to make the decision."

"Everyone wants Bakugo's wealth and power over anything else," Shoto reminds them. "If Bakugo had been born anyone else, this wouldn't be an issue for him."

"KIRISHIMA? WHERE ARE YOU, BOY!"

Kirishima sighs. "That's my boss. I've been on 'break' too long."

Bakugo stops him from getting up. "Keep your ass in the chair. No one told you to get up,"

"I will explain to your boss that you are spending time helping us," Shoto says, getting up from the table.

Kirishima still looks confused as he was searching Bakugo's face for any sign of adoring emotion. There is none.

"I'm feeling a bit tired," Tokoyami says, standing up from his chair. "I think I will take a rest," Izuku stands to help him, but Tokoyami declines. "Stay with Bakugo and Shoto. Kirishima can escort me safely to the room."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," it's probably best to get away now before he says something that will get him in trouble. Bakugo doesn't say anything to him when he leaves, escorting Tokoyami inside. He doesn't know where the room is, so he walks beside the omega, letting him lead.

"You desire Bakugo, don't you?" Tokoyami says the moment Kirishima opens the guest room door for him.

"Huh?" Kirishima's face heats up. "No! I...I don't-"

"You may enter with me," Tokoyami walks inside, telling Kirishima to close to the door behind them. "Servants like to listen and spread gossip."

"How did you know?"

"An omega can sense these things in alphas," he lowers his hood. "Chances are, Bakugo senses your desire as well, though he isn't acting on it because, well, he is very stubborn, as I'm sure you know."

Kirishima rubs the back of his neck anxiously. "You're going to tell people, aren't you?"

"No. I won't tell anyone. The consequences for a slave disobeying the law is brutal. Bakugo is high-born wealthy omega whose family is a favorite of the king. Should an alpha slave attempt something…"

Kirishima nods. "Yeah, I know. I don't want him to do that...seductive thing at the party. Can't you talk him out of it?"

"Once Bakugo sets his mind on something, there is no changing it," Tokoyami says. "He is going to fight tooth and nail to avoid marriage. Right now, he still has some power because his parents and Aizawa are in control. But eventually, the king will learn of this, and then he will force Bakugo to marry an alpha of the king's choosing. Bakugo can't keep putting this off."

Kirishima looks at the floor with a frown. His jaw clenches so tight that he thinks he can hear the teeth cracking. If his desire for Bakugo is evident, then they're both in trouble if people find out.

"Bakugo will have his pick of the lot tomorrow night at the ball," Tokoyami says. "He will cause chaos if, I should say 'when,' he flaunts his omega aura and wealth."

Kirishima blurts the question out before he can think, "Can you sneak me into that ball?"

**TBC**


	4. The Masquerade

*****Thank you for the continued support and kudos! Sorry if this one is a little late!**

*****Warnings: Language, a quick mention of self-mutilation, frustrated Bakugo, wine drinking (wine is always in my stories- I do love my wine- if it's not wine, it's coffee.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Masquerade**

Bakugo has finished the wine on the table while Shoto and Izuku murmur to one another and sip tea. He's feeling a little buzzed, but not enough to fog his brain. Tokoyami took Kirishima away for a reason, and Bakugo's sure he knows why. Like all alphas, Kirishima desires him. Usually, Bakugo is an expert at ignoring alphas, but there's something different about the slave that irks him; and not in a bad way. So far, Kirishima has shown advanced intelligence with his view on omegas. Both his parents and Aizawa tell Bakugo those types of things all the time, yet they still follow along with the social norms and expectations of high society.

He prefers Kirishima's approach to omega courting- letting the omega decide who they want to mate with rather than having someone chosen for them. Even then, Bakugo would never marry or mate. Living his life as a virgin omega with all the traits of an alpha is the life that he would prefer. In reality, he doesn't have the means to make that happen. He looks over at Shoto, the foreign alpha suitor from the southern lands. Most likely, his parents will not want him to marry a foreigner unless he pushes for it, which he doesn't want to do. Shoto's proposal is acceptable but unwanted. Deku tells him that Shoto is in the same situation and understands the pressures of political and noble marriages. Deku's always trying to do the right thing by sticking his nose into every situation when it concerns his 'friends.' Bakugo wants him to butt out.

"Beg your pardon, Young Master," it's the footman holding a small tray with a folded piece of paper on it. "A telegram has come for you, from your mother."

Bakugo takes the telegram and tells the footman to leave them alone.

Izuku thanks the footman in Bakugo's place.

"Let's see what the old witch has to pester me about now," Bakugo reads the contents of the message, which is short and straight to the point. "Damn that Aizawa! I told him my plan for tomorrow night, and he blabs to my mother! I'm not to embarrass the family name by acting as an 'omega of ill-repute.'"

"Ill-repute?" Izuku repeats the word. "What's that?"

Shoto calmly sips his tea. "She means a prostitute in this term,"

Bakugo rips up the paper. "A house of ill-repute would be better than this place!"

Izuku sighs. "I told you I didn't think it was a good idea. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather you just be yourself tomorrow night."

"I agree with Izuku. The noble alphas are not after your personality or looks,"

"Yeah. I'm very fucking aware of that," Bakugo sneers.

"Keep in mind that you're getting older too," Shoto points out. "If you keep waiting too long, the king will step in and decide for you. I face the same issue in my land with the sultan. This is why Izuku thought up our possible courting. We both win if we marry."

Bakugo throws his glass on the stone floor, and it shatters. "I don't fucking want any of this shit! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

He ignores Deku shouting for him to come back and runs to the stables. He quickly gets King Murder saddled and races out across the fields and to the woods, refusing to stop until he comes to the end of his family's land. Why did his life have to turn out this way? Growing up, he was the best at everything; everyone admired him. No matter where he went, people showered him with praise. He would have been, The Greatest Alpha of All Time. He was BORN gifted; talents and skills come quickly to him. And yet, all of that is now ignored because he presents as omega. Everyone thinks less of him now, even though nothing about him has changed. It wasn't fair. Sometimes his thoughts turn dark, like telling himself that he can poison his alpha husband and live the rest of his life as a widow. Or sew up his slit so that it remains closed ultimately, swearing off mating and knotting. But the thought of extreme self-mutilation didn't settle well with him; he'd rather kill his husband. However, he's moved away from the idea of murder because chances are he will be blamed, and the punishment for an omega killing their alpha spouse is punishable by death (depending on who the alpha noble is, of course).

'We promise to find you a good alpha who will respect and honor you,' his mother's words echo in his head. No alpha will genuinely treat him as an equal. Bakugo thought that he would give his 'husband' permission to screw around with whomever they want, so long as they keep their alpha dick and nasty body away from him. The downside to that one; it's humiliating to his family, and two, there's no guarantee the alpha husband will abide by the contract. All alphas want to have their cake and eat it too. He would probably be the same way if he presented as alpha. Well, maybe not all the same, but he would feel those same entitlements.

'The omega decides which alpha is worthy of them,' now it's Kirishima's words in his head. The alpha slave from Rock Island has more sense than the king and all nobles in this damn land. That stupid slave with the stupid hair and the stupid grin and the stupid face…

"Fuck…" he drags his hands down his face, trying to ignore his omega body responding to the thought of Kirishima. "I have to remember to double up on my heat suppressants!" Bakugo thinks back to that day with the doctor and remembers the man told him that suppressants wouldn't work if Bakugo desires a mate. Bakugo said that would never happen, but why would he think about THAT while picturing Kirishima? "I must be out of my fucking mind with stress...that's all...nothing else…" he takes a deep, deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What the hell am I going to do?"

He's glad there's no one with him because he starts to cry in frustration.

"You can be a pirate," Tokoyami offers Kirishima a handkerchief to cover his hair. He fishes through the trunks of costumes he had the servants bring up. "Here's a pirate-like hat,"

Kirishima puts the hat on top of the handkerchief. "What kind of mask should I wear?"

"You want to be as inconspicuous as possible," Tokoyami says, "So a simple mask will do."

Kirishima accepts the simple white half mask with small black stars on around the eyes. With the black hat and red plume, plus the covered hair and mask, Kirishima didn't recognize himself! In fact, he looked pretty damn good! "I might be able to pull this off after all!"

"I still think it's unwise for you to be there,"

"But I need to be. For Bakugo." Kirishima says. "Someone has to protect- I mean- support him. Bakugo can protect himself."

"You need to do everything in your control to keep yourself hidden. You're under no obligation to tell people who you are, even if they ask. You're a guest of myself and Izuku. That's all you need to tell people."

"I can remember that," Kirishima says. "Thanks for the help, Tokoyami. You're all being so kind to me even though I'm a slave,"

Tokoyami goes over to the basket where his egg is. "Izuku and I do not believe in slavery," he tucks the blanket tighter around the shell. "Not everyone in the kingdom agrees with it. However, I cannot reiterate enough how dangerous this stunt is," he strokes the egg beneath the blanket. "But I want Bakugo to have the chance to know that not all alphas are bad…"

"It's not safe for me. I know. But…" he sighs, slumping his shoulders. "I can't ever be with him...I shouldn't be doing this at all. I can't help it, though. The alpha in me wants to be with him...I shouldn't be telling you all this. Sorry to dump on you like that with my problems,"

"I don't mind it," Tokoyami lays back on the bed with a sigh of relief. "Wait until you see all the looks and whispers directed at Izuku and I. Don't believe anything you hear about us in passing."

"Oh, I wouldn't anyway," Kirishima says. "But um...I should be getting back. To work, that is."

"Alright. I'll have Shoto take the clothes and meet you outside the manor. You can enter with him."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan! Do you need anything else before I go? And is that really an egg? As in, an egg-egg?"

Tokoyami has his eyes closed, but he opens one to look at Kirishima. "Yes. It is. My race hatch from eggs regardless of what different race I marry."

Kirishima can't help but go over to the basket and peek inside. He knew different races of omegas could have children in different ways. "It's...big. Wow."

"My late mate was a very large male,"

"Oh. Okay. Bakugo wouldn't lay eggs, right?" 'Oh geez, that's a stupid question!'

"No, but thank you for that image. It will haunt my dreams now,"

Kirishima blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah. Stupid question, huh? Sorry to give you that thought. Nice egg, though." He wasn't sure how to compliment in this situation but felt he should say something at the least. "And congratulations on the current one,"

"Mm. If you see Izuku, tell him I'll be resting here for the remainder of the day, but don't let him worry. I'm just tired,"

"Okay, I will. And, thanks again for this. Oh...and uh...don't tell Bakugo?"

"My beak is sealed."

"Sorry for getting us back so late, boy," Bakugo says and pats King Murder's neck after placing him in the stall. "I might not get to see you tomorrow, but I'll try to sneak by." He gives the horse an apple and even a kiss on the nose. No one was around to see.

Leaving the stables, Bakugo hears men laughing, cheering, and hollering. Curious, he follows the noise to the workman's team where he observes two men wrestling. Bakugo rolls his eyes at the silliness before him. His attention goes to red hair; spiky red hair. It's Kirishima stepping into the ring of men next. Bakugo dodges out of sight but can still see the activity going on. Another man joins Kirishima, and they begin circling each other. Bakugo thinks back to Kirishima's explanation of how the alphas of Rock Island impress omegas; through feats of strength. Bakugo couldn't shake off the need to watch Kirishima wrestle. It lit a little flame of arousal in him.

However, Bakugo notices that Kirishima does not appear thrilled or excited but concerned. As the two men begin to wrestle, Bakugo can tell that Kirishima is holding back. But why? The other man is smaller than Kirishima. If Kirishima can lift rocks and lumber like they weigh nothing, then fighting this guy should be a cakewalk. It looks like Kirishima is going to lose. Something's not right. Suddenly, the other man flips in the air, clear over Kirishima's shoulders, and slams to the ground. That's a win! Instead of anyone shouting the word 'win' or 'winner,' Kirishima lowers his head and is scolded by another. Bakugo furrows his brows, continuing to watch, wondering what would happen. He barely bothered with the 'little people' who help keep his home running, so Bakugo isn't sure about what the servants or laborers do when not on duty.

Bakugo wants to stop it, but can't let the men know that he is here and spying on them. He certainly can't prevent the abuse of Kirishima without raising suspicions because the redhead is an alpha. The man currently whipping Kirishima's back with the riding crop must be the boss or the foreman. Kirishima barely makes a face of pain or winces from the strikes; as if his body were made of rocks. The others watching mock and laugh at Kirishima, even after the beating ended. Bakugo heard the man in charge say something like, 'slaves can't win.' So, Kirishima, as a slave, is expected to lose on purpose because of his status, but he didn't listen. That warrants no excuse for a beating. The circle breaks up, and Kirishima leaves, probably heading to his hut. Instead, Kirishima goes into the stables. Bakugo decides to follow, and will 'ask' about the wounds on his back.

He spots Kirishima by one of the mares that just had a foal. Bakugo takes a moment to look at the red marks crisscrossed over Kirishima's back. He clears his throat and startles Kirishima.

"What happened to your back?"

"Oh...you scared me for a second!" Kirishima gives a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I know I should be in my hut, but-"

"You haven't answered my question,"

"Right...um...I did something I wasn't supposed to do,"

Bakugo crosses his arms. "Must have been a pretty big mistake. What was it?"

"It's not really important, sir. You have more important things to-"

"Answer me now, slave! I hate repeating myself!"

Kirishima puts his hands up and says, "Okay! Okay, sir, I'm sorry. I was...we were all wrestling and...I'm not allowed to win, or I get punished." Kirishima kicks away a pebble with his foot. "And sometimes my alpha pride gets the best of me...and I beat my opponent."

"So, they whip you?"

Kirishima smirks. "Oh, that little riding crop is nothing! I've been on the receiving end of a real whip. Sometimes you can make out the scars, but they're pretty much all faded now. I learned early on always to do as you're told, or else."

"Hm. I'll tell your boss he's not allowed to beat you anymore while you're here," Bakugo says. "Any punishment he thinks you deserve goes through me first."

"Huh?"

"Wow, you really are stupid! Can you just not hear?"

Kirishima blushes. "I...I'm sorry, sir! I'm not used to...to all this kindness from you and your friends,"

"Acquaintances," Bakugo corrects him. "I don't have friends. I don't need any! Get out of my way, and I want to see that foal,"

Kirishima grins and steps aside. "She's going to be a great beauty when she grows up," He says about the foul.

"That's one of King Murder's foals," Bakugo says, folding his arms over the top of the door. "So far, he's only had fillies. I need at least one colt,"

"What for, sir? More girls means more babies, right? Isn't that a good thing?"

Bakugo snorts. "In a regular stable, yes. But my King Murder is one of, if not THE best stallion in any show. Nobles all over offer me money just to stud him out, but I won't let anyone have King Murder's genes but my mares. I need his size, strength, and speed in a stallion. Chances are, I'll outlive King Murder, and I'll want another stallion just like him."

Kirishima thinks for a moment, then says, "Sir, I think a mare with King Murder's genes is just as good as a stallion,"

Bakugo gives him a quick glare. "What makes you say that, slave?"

Kirishima smiles fondly at the young filly. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't do everything a boy can. She can run, she can fight, she can kick, race, buck, rear, win a show," he turns back to Bakugo. "There are more similarities than there are differences. People should recognize that in all creatures, don't you think?" Kirishima wonders if Bakugo's blank, shocked stare is the omega realizing that he's talking about omegas and alphas. In this case, Bakugo is the mare, and Kirishima the stallion.

"Why am I even out here? I'm going to bed! You've pissed me off!"

"What did I do wrong, sir?"

"Just shut up and take a long walk off a short pier!"

Kirishima turns his attention back to the gray-white filly and chuckles. "He's something, isn't he?"

The filly nods her head, making Kirishima let out a mantra of laughter.

Bakugo hears Kirishima's delightful laughter, and it's infectious. However, Bakugo immediately thought about unpleasant things (things that make him mad), so he can avoid the stupid laughter of the stupid slave with the stupid face.

"I'm never going to pass for a noble," Kirishima says to his reflection in Shoto's mirror. Shoto decided it would be easier to pass him off as a southerner rather than a distant relative or friend of Tokoyami. And the southern clothes fit better. He exchanged the pirate hat for one of Shoto's turbans, though dark blue is not quite his color. The handkerchief he wears as a bandana to cover his hair, which works well and hides completely under the turban. The pointed shoes are the only thing uncomfortable. Shoto either has smaller feet than him, or everyone in the south has pointed toes.

"You're one of my distant cousins accompanying me," Shoto reminds him. "Same story as Tokoyami, just with me instead. That mask ties in nicely with the outfit. Southern clothing suits you,"

"Well, it reminds me a lot of my tribal clothing- it's not much different. I hope the red won't give me away at all."

"So long as you don't lose your bandana, you should be fine,"

Kirishima takes the mask off to rub his eyes. "You never told me why you hate this outfit. I think it looks nice," he says with a yawn. He worked hard today to get as much building done before tonight, and he was tired out.

"Oh. My father got that for me. I'm supposed to wear it to represent him at important gatherings here. I take it with me, but I never wear it, because we don't get along." Shoto states calmly. "It looks much better on you."

"Thanks. Um, are you sure you're not...annoyed with me at all? You know I desire Bakugo, and you're here to court him,"

Shoto shakes his head. "Bakugo and I are under the same pressure by our parents to get married. It would be in our best interests if we were to marry. I don't care what you do with Bakugo, or what Bakugo does with anyone else. Though I do think you are wasting your time on him. Alpha instincts can be redirected once they are far away from the omega. You will leave after the winter, and your desire for Bakugo will fade."

"I guess…"

* * *

Kirishima definitely did not belong in the large ballroom with marble floors and tall pillars with painted pictures of equestrian scenes on the ceiling above. There's an orchestra playing lively music, and people dancing or talking. Kirishima senses many alphas here, most of them on the older side, but some young ones as well. He can smell the freshly cooked meats and sugary sweets, not to mention wine. He stays close to Shoto, grateful for the mask covering his flushed and nervous face. Shoto wears all white with a pale blue vest and turban. His eye mask doesn't cover much; only a thin gold strip across his eyes. Izuku and Tokoyami are in front of them; Izuku is in all green and wearing a mask that resembled leaves. Tokoyami dressed all in black with the only color his purple mask, individually designed for his raven-shaped head. Kirishima thought Tokoyami's entire outfit and mask looked almost evil- maybe ghoulish. Standing next to Izuku, they looked complete opposites. Kirishima's not sure if Tokoyami just prefers the color black, or the omega is still in mourning.

Everyone has noticed them.

"Where's Bakugo?" Kirishima whispers to them.

"He's the main attraction," Shoto answers. "He will come last, and they will announce his arrival."

"Kirishima, let's get a drink," Izuku offers. "That will help to calm you down. I can sense your nervousness a mile away!"

Kirishima goes with Izuku, grateful for the wine, and even helps himself to some teacakes.

"Do you have a moment to talk? Now that we're alone?" Izuku takes a handful of nuts.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's about Kacchan. I mean, Bakugo. While I'm relieved to know that there is an alpha capable of truly caring for Kacchan... I fear you will only complicate things, Kirishima."

Kirishima slowly lowers the wine glass from his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Izuku smiles uncomfortably. "If by some chance, he likes you in return...it will only bring him more heartbreak. He is already under a lot of stress and pressure to pick a husband, and for him to possibly love someone he can't have...it will hurt him. And that's not fair to Kacchan."

"Izuku…" Kirishima couldn't believe it. He thought Izuku was on his side!

"Kacchan is a dear friend of mine, and I care deeply for him. I only want to see him happy, and Shoto can make him happy."

"Shoto doesn't want this either," Kirishima points out.

"Yes, I understand that. It would be a marriage of convenience for both of them,"

Kirishima looks down at his glass of wine. "I...understand what you're saying. But you also think that Bakugo will like me too. Has he...told you something?"

"I've noticed him giving you a few sideways glances," Izuku says. "Even if you stay on as Bakugo's lover while he's married to Shoto, it's still a dangerous situation for him," he laughs nervously. "I'm sorry, Kirishima. I'm rambling. I'm just trying to look out for everyone's best interest. What will be will be, but let's try to have the best outcome, okay? It's not easy for any of us. And believe me, I know what it's like to be an alpha attracted to an omega that is out of reach."

Kirishima gives him a small smile. He shouldn't be annoyed at Izuku's concern for Bakugo, but he also wasn't expecting Izuku to be against him. Kirishima almost wanted to snap back at Izuku's last line with something like, 'was it you that sank Shoji's ship,' but decided not to. Izuku's not that type of person. And maybe he's being too harsh on Izuku. The man did say that he just wants the best for everyone.

They announce Bakugo's arrival, and the music stops as does the dancing and chatter. The crowd parts to make a path to the grand table where Aizawa is sitting next to an empty chair. Kirishima follows Izuku to the far corner of the crowd where he can see Bakugo enter. What will this 'sensual' outfit be? Kirishima felt himself become possessive, and Bakugo hasn't even appeared yet.

When Bakugo makes his entrance, there is nothing sensual about his evening wear. He's dressed in a blood red tunic top and black pants. At his belt is a dagger on the left and a pistol on the right. Black gloves cover his hands as one rests on the hilt of the dagger, the other swinging lightly at his side. The black boot heels click along the floor, echoing off the high walls and ceiling. But the mask he sports resembles the top half of a human skull with only the first row of teeth. Tall horns curl out and up like that of a mountain goat. The mask is bright red with a hint of an orange tint. Bakugo removes the black cape and tosses it to a nearby servant, then approaches the table where he says nothing to the crowd but takes a seat. The group remains in stunned silence.

"You drive me to drink," Aizawa whispers to Bakugo. "What is with this outfit?"

"Scaring them off, of course," Bakugo answers, snapping his fingers for wine. The servant's hand fumbles with the cup and some of it split on Bakugo. "Idiot!" He growls at the servant and snatches the cup. "Everyone around me is a fucking moron," he downs the wine in a few gulps. "You told on me, you asshole. I had to change my plans, and your mask is stupid."

"It's a simple black mask," Aizawa refills his cup to the brim while giving a signal for the party to continue. "Why do you insist on dragging out this process?" he asks Bakugo. "Your parents left me in charge of you as well as finding a proper suitor and mate. Your dance card for tonight is full. I've already had offers from three potential alphas for your hand."

Bakugo scans the hall of people. He sees Izuku and Tokoyami by the dessert table. Shoto is easy to spot, but who is that other southerner with him? Bakugo narrows his eyes. Izuku said that Shoto came alone. "I decline all three," he says.

"They brought gifts,"

"Then I'll tell them where they can stick their gifts,"

Aizawa sighs heavily. "You look completely inappropriate. Like a demon,"

Bakugo smirks. "I think this is better than my first idea! And good, I want them to know that I AM a demon! Let them fear me."

Aizawa rubs the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to be here any more than you do; but this has to be done eventually, Bakugo. For the sake of my sanity, just choose someone. The first dance is coming up in a few minutes. Just dance with them and choose them so we can all leave,"

"Fuck that shit. I don't dance,"

Bakugo slurps down ouster after ouster while keeping his eyes on the other southerner. They keep exchanging glances even as the stranger moves through the ballroom. Bakugo only sees the man in the turban with the white mask in a sea of paper faces. Bakugo is on his fifth glass of wine and feeling tipsy when an alpha noble approaches him at the table. The noble says he is the first on the dance card. Bakugo stares right at the man as he takes the dance card, holds it over the candelabra, and lets it catch fire all while sucking the last pieces of meat from a chicken bone. Everyone nearby is outraged and shocked.

Aizawa only gulps down the rest of the wine, wondering if he should curl up under the table and take a nap in hopes all of this nightmare would go away.

Ignoring the alpha's rant about rudeness, Bakugo leaves the table and cross the floor, heading towards the southern stranger. Why not piss everyone off by showing attention to a foreigner?

Izuku, watching, takes Tokoyami's hand and whispers, "I hope he doesn't expose Kirishima!"

"I'll pretend to go into labor and distract everyone if that happens,"

"But you're terrible at acting,"

Bakugo senses a familiar aura from the alpha male, and he swears he's seen those red eyes somewhere before. He's strangely attracted to this alpha. Was he nearing his heat? Is this alpha putting him into an early heat? Oh, that will change, and it will change fast.

"You bow to your host when they greet you, foreigner!" Bakugo shouts.

Kirishima panics and bows quickly. As he does, the turban falls off, taking the handkerchief with it as it flops to the floor. His red hair is revealed. Kirishima doesn't know what else to do but fall onto his hands and knees before Bakugo's feet. This action gives him away, and someone from the party shouts,

"It's a slave!"

**TBC**


	5. It's in the Rain

*****Thanks for all the support everyone! So glad so many readers are enjoying it! I love writing it! ^_^**

*****Warnings: Language, beating/punishment, soft yaoi, voyeurism, humor, kissing**

*****Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

_'Every time the rain comes down_

_I close my eyes and listen_

_I can hear the lonesome sound_

_of the sky as it cries-'_

_-Enya_

**Chapter 5: It's in the Rain**

Kirishima throws himself at Bakugo's mercy the instant he sees the turban on the floor. Already on his hands and knees with his face pressed to the floor, Kirishima awaits whatever punishment that will be dealt with him. The crowd around him shout insults and other words of disgust, acting both shocked and appalled. Kirishima knew this was going to be a mistake, but a small part of him hoped he would pull it off. When he feels the pressure of a heeled boot on his head, Kirishima awaits Bakugo's tongue lashing.

"How clever of a slave to slip into my party wearing a disguise," Bakugo says. "But here, in these great halls, is NOT where a slave belongs!" He pushes Kirishima's face further into the floor. "Guards! Bring him to the interrogation room! I will deal with him there!"

Kirishima didn't fight the hands that pull him from the floor and guide him through the crowd of jeering onlookers. He catches Izuku's sympathetic gaze, reading it as an 'I told you so' look. Kirishima doesn't expect either of them to come to his recuse, nor Shoto for that matter. It would look too suspicious. Not to mention, he was wearing southern clothing. They'll link this act to Shoto, but the other alpha can handle himself.

As they shove him into the small room, one guard ties Kirishima's wrists together and force him to sit on the floor, not at the table. Kirishima does as he is told, hanging his chin to his chest as the men leave and he awaits Bakugo's arrival. Izuku's words from earlier keep repeating in his head. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the chance and come here to the ball. But his alpha instincts do not want his omega mate being slobbered on by other males. He shouldn't call Bakugo his 'mate' because the likelihood of that ever happening would be a snowball's chance in Hell. Now he's really blown it.

The door opens, and Bakugo enters. Kirishima straightens his back against the wall and observes the masked omega now looming over him with a riding crop tapping in his palm. Kirishima manages a crooked smile of unease at the stance of the other; hip arched slightly to the right, long legs leading up to a narrow waist and branching out to broad shoulders. This is the wrong time to be getting the beginnings of an erection. But looking up at the magnificent, beautiful form of his omega has his body unable to control itself.

"Want to explain what the hell you're doing here in my home?" Bakugo asks him. "My idiot 'friends' invite you to lunch once, and you suddenly think you belong among us elite?"

Kirishima turns away and says, "To be honest, I wanted to...help protect you, sir."

"Protect me? As if I need protection! Especially not from an alpha! How did you talk Shoto into giving you these clothes?"

"It seems that he likes to stir the pot as well...I asked him, and he agreed." Kirishima looks up at Bakugo again. "I'm sorry, sir if I embarrassed you."

"As if I care what those bastards think of me! But what you tried to pull tonight shows those idiots that I have no control over the resident workers in my home,"

Kirishima said nothing else and stood up to present his back to Bakugo. Although his hands are bound, he still manages to pull the shirt over his head, letting it clump at his wrists.

Bakugo wasn't going to beat Kirishima, and the riding crop was just an act for the crowd. Kirishima's back still bears red marks from the other night. Bakugo grits his teeth when he realizes that he's not just looking at the marks but the muscles as well. He swallows hard, and his omega body begins to feel heated. It's not a heat cycle, but it's the beginning of one. His body is reacting to an alpha. He can't actually desire an alpha, can he?

"Put your shirt back on. I'm not going to beat you,"

"But I deserve it," Kirishima looks at Bakugo with confusion. "I did something bad,"

"Shut it, stupid," Bakugo growls out. "This was just a show for the crowd. I can always hand you over to them if you want a beating. They won't even beat you. They'll lop your head right off your shoulders!"

"No, no, I'm fine without a beating," Kirishima grins and tries to put the shirt back on, but he gets stuck in the material, struggling to find the top.

Bakugo growls and helps Kirishima, straightening the shirt and even fixing the front. "You're a fucking mess,"

"Thanks for helping me...guess I wasn't too good at disguising myself, huh?"

Bakugo taps him with the riding crop. "You bowed too fast, you moron. You completely gave yourself away! I should beat you for being so stupid! Wait, why are you smiling? Don't fucking smile at me, shitty-hair!"

"I can't help it. You suddenly smell really good," Kirishima says in a hushed tone, moving closer to Bakugo. They're about the same height, and he almost pushed their noses together. He waited for Bakugo to pull away, but the omega just stares at him quizzically, as if wondering what he's doing. He'll take the punishment for this; it may be the only chance he gets. He tilts his head face slightly and presses his lips to Bakugo's.

Time freezes for Bakugo. There's an alpha before him...an alpha way below his rank...kissing him. There are alpha lips pressed against his mouth. His mind is boiling with outrage, but his body is not responding the same way. The warmth from before doubles and the front of his pants grow tight as he starts to become aroused. Kirishima must have sensed his omega arousal like all alphas can, and Bakugo feels his back pressed against the wall. He's not responding to the kiss even though he wants to. Kirishima's hard body pressed against his, and at that moment, he feels a bigger erection against his groin. Bakugo acts quickly, drawing the dagger from his belt with the tip pressed under Kirishima's chin. The alpha breaks the kiss then.

"How dare you try that with me," Bakugo says dangerously, still in mild shock and arousal. He pushes Kirishima's head as far back as it can go with the dagger tip. "Slave, I should slit your throat right here and watch you bleed out!"

"But you won't," Kirishima says.

"I'm fucking capable of it!"

"But not against me,"

"You hold yourself too highly in my presence, slave!"

"Why won't you let yourself feel? It's okay to have feelings, sir,"

"I don't have any feelings!" Bakugo pulls the dagger away, though he keeps it in his hand. He knows that's a lie, and Kirishima knows it too. Bakugo glances down at Kirishima's erection. He's still sporting one himself.

Kirishima wants to feel Bakugo's lips again. The taste and smell of the omega almost threw him into a rut, but it was cut short by the dagger at his throat. He can smell Bakugo's sweet omega arousal; reminds him of honey. If only he can get to the sweet, sweet honey inside! But he has to get through the swarm of bees and strong hive walls. Break open the hive and scare away the bees. Neither is going to be easy. But Bakugo is his omega mate. Finding his way into the hive to obtain that honey is worth the stings.

"I have feelings for you," Kirishima confesses.

"Get in line with all the others!"

"No, I mean real feelings for you," Kirishima knows he's playing with fire, and he wants to get burned. He lowers himself to one knee and says, "I want to be your alpha...if you'll have me?"

Bakugo's mouth becomes dry and all feelings drain from his body, the good and the bad. There is so much wrong with what Kirishima just said. A commoner, a SLAVE, is offering to be his alpha mate. An alpha is asking HIM, an omega, rather than the other way around. An alpha is giving HIM a choice. But it's a slave alpha, not a noble alpha. Kirishima is the first alpha to make him aroused. Even his slit started to tingle with the hint of an ache at Kirishima's show of courtly affection. He blushes dark red.

"Unacceptable!" His arousal turns to rage, and he kicks Kirishima to the floor. This time, he does use the riding crop, bringing it down numerous times on Kirishima's chest. The alpha eventually rolls over, and Bakugo does the same to the back. "Don't. Ever. Touch me!" he said between swings and then stopped the beating. He hit Kirishima too hard. There are thin strips of blood on the alpha's back. The crop ripped through the clothing. He drops the crop to the floor. "I belong to no one but myself!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Kirishima fights back the tears. They're not from the pain, nor are they from Bakugo's refusal. He weeps for the struggle that Bakugo must endure due to that intense pride and stubbornness.

"Don't ever lay your hands on me again, or I swear I'll make you into a gelding,"

"Yes, sir,"

"The guards will escort you back to your shitty hut,"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

Bakugo returns to the party, demanding a drink (loudly) as he sits back down. All masked eyes are on him, and he shouts for the music to play and for everyone to return to the party. A servant pours him a cup, but Bakugo takes the jug instead, telling her to shove off and leave him alone. Aizawa clears his throat and gives Bakugo a kick under the table.

"You're not acting appropriately," Aizawa tells him. "How did you handle that slave?"

"I fucking took care of it, alright? Don't bother me. I want this damn party over by midnight."

"You haven't danced with anyone, nor have you looked at the gifts given to you by three suitors,"

Bakugo gulps the wine from the pitcher itself. "Unless it's a pistol to shoot myself with, I'm not fucking interested!"

"I'll tell you what they are. Alpha Lord Bellevue offers a pure leather embroidered saddle in a dark brown color. Alpha Lord DuPont brings two bottles of ice wine from the high mountains. And Alpha Lord Clayton offers three fur coats, one wolf, one beaver, and one rabbit. He also brings gold needles and silken thread of all colors for embroidery."

Bakugo smirks and tilts his head back to laugh.

"That's your 'annoyed amusement' laugh," Aizawa points out.

"Tell Alpha Lord Clayton he can donate those furs to a homeless house and stitch his mouth fucking shut with the gold needles. He wants to make me into some prim and proper feminine omega. As for the other two, their gifts are acceptable, but I decline each one."

Aizawa sighs tiredly. "I'll write your refusal letters tomorrow. Katsuki...you cannot escape marriage. I wish you would stop making everything so complicated."

"Nothing has to be complicated if I can inherit everything in my own name, and I'll be fine with being known as The Virgin Omega Lord."

"You can't fight biology."

"I can do anything!"

* * *

"That was unfortunate," Shoto says to Izuku and Tokoyami at the dessert table.

"Kirishima shouldn't have been here in the first place," Izuku says. "I feel terrible for him. I hope Kacchan didn't punish him too much?"

"Everyone is talking about it," Tokoyami tells him. "As I walk around, they speak of nothing else. Quite a change, if you ask me."

"Hm. I'm sure they are saying many nice things about me as well," Shoto says flatly. "I am the one who let Kirishima in. Technically."

"I wish you hadn't had done that," Izuku says to Shoto. "I'm trying to get you and Kacchan together. Your union will work out perfectly for both of you,"

"If Bakugo's parents approve of it," Tokoyami reminds him. "Shoji had a terrible time getting his parents to accept our engagement, and we wanted the union. Bakugo doesn't want one at all."

"There is one alpha that he wants," Shoto whispers to them.

Izuku sighs. "Kirishima's head will be on a pike before it can be on Kacchan's pillow. I don't want to see that happen. Kacchan will be heartbroken, and Kirishima doesn't deserve to have his life taken away because he fell in love,"

"Perhaps we should stay out of it," Tokoyami offers to Izuku.

"But I want Kacchan to be happy...he's making it so difficult for himself."

* * *

When Kirishima returned to his hut, the guards stripped him of the southern clothing, and one delivered a swift kick to his gut before leaving. Kirishima slips under the blanket, ignoring the stinging from the crop, and thinks only about Bakugo. The omega only beat him out of frustration because he became aroused after the kiss. Katsuki Bakugo is aroused by him! Bakugo just can't admit it or doesn't want to admit it. Kirishima knows that, if Bakugo let him have his way, he'd mount the omega right there in the room, hands tied and all. The alpha spirit to mate and mount really can affect one's decision making. He'd make a fool of himself again if it meant getting to see Bakugo.

Kirishima closes his eyes and imagines Bakugo's lips on his again. He'd kiss the omega all over, worshipping Bakugo's body with each peck or nip. Kirishima remembers Bakugo's sweet honey scent, and it a moan escape his throat. His hand slips under the blanket to grab his erection and stroke it while picturing Bakugo's pleasure face. Or what he assumed it would look like. To see that grumpy face twist and contort in pleasure, knowing that HE is the one bringing Bakugo such delight has him cumming quickly.

'I hope I'm not rutting soon…' He says to himself. An alpha going into a rut doesn't happen as much as an omega going into heat. An alpha will rut when they smell an omega in heat, but every once in a while, alphas get the urge to mate. A strong rutting scent can attract an omega and even put them in heat. He entertains the thought of seeking Bakugo out if he does go into a rut. "I'll lose both my heads at that rate!" Bakugo would really make him a gelding then.

The next day, Kirishima went to work and didn't see Bakugo at all. There were no signs of Izuku, Tokoyami, or Shoto either. His boss, after hearing about what happened at the party, gave him a tongue lashing as well as a beating. The following day, Kirishima woke up to an early morning cloudy sky and drizzling misty rain. They don't build on rainy days, so he thought it would be a chance to explore the grounds again. The rain never bothered him.

No one is outside this early, only the farmers and servants. Kirishima notices a dark cloaked figure with a basket and a beak walking down the path that leads to the woods. He knows it's Tokoyami and wonders what the pregnant omega is doing out in the rain alone. He calls out Tokoyami's name and jogs up to him.

"Good morning to you, Kirishima,"

"Thanks. You too. I'm just curious, but what are you doing out in the rain in your condition? Does Izuku know you're out here?"

"Nighttime and rainy days are my favorite," Tokoyami answers. "And yes, he does know I am out here."

"I don't mind the rain," Kirishima tells him. "It rained a lot at home, on the island. I always thought the sky was crying when I was little,"

"That is an interesting way of looking at the rain," Tokoyami says. "There is revelry in the dark and in the rain,"

Kirishima just smiles. "Okay."

"Also, this is my private time, when I wish to be among nature without the sun beating down on me,"

"Oh. Sorry, I won't bother you during your private time. Just wanted to see if everything was okay,"

Tokoyami smiles at him. "It's alright. I wouldn't mind some company that isn't an overly doting mate. I'm going to pick some torrent mushrooms and raindrop flowers. They only bloom and grow when it rains. Would you like to accompany me to the woods?"

"Sure, I'll help you. I don't know what I'm looking for, though. You'll have to show me. What do you use them for?" Kirishima asks and walks beside Tokoyami towards the woods.

"Potions. Magic spells. Fortune telling. Poisons. Herbal medicines."

Kirishima looks at him curiously. "Are you a witch?" When Tokoyami frowns, he changes the term. "Sorry. I mean warlock?" Tokoyami's frown deepens. "I've made you mad, huh?"

"I prefer the term 'cleric,'"

"Okay. Cleric, it is then! Can you tell me more about all the magic you do? It sounds so neat!"

Kirishima and Tokoyami walk in the woods picking up the organic material. Kirishima learned a lot about herbal remedies and Tokoyami's unique skills in predicting the future, reading the stars, and casting magic. Although the magic Tokoyami explains to him is nothing like its told in stories. Everything is more spiritual and connected through the balance and cycle of nature. He even asked Tokoyami to tell his fortune when they have spare time.

As Kirishima picks up another mushroom, he hears a horse somewhere nearby. He looks for Tokoyami, but the omega is out of eyesight. Wanting to make sure there was no danger, Kirishima follows the sound of the horse. It takes him to a clearing, a small glen with a pond. His eyes grow wide when he sees King Murder, and the horse's rider. Bakugo!

'Why is he out in the rain?' Kirishima wonders.

Taking cover behind some shrubs, Kirishima peeks through the leaves at Bakugo. Blonde hair is frizzy from the rain, and Bakugo's cheeks are tinted pink. And then, Bakugo begins to undress. Quiet as a mouse, Kirishima watches as inch by inch of Bakugo's body is revealed. When the omega is entirely naked, Kirishima gets to rake his eyes along the athletic form. Bakugo's muscles are perfect. Then his eyes stop on Bakugo's groin. The patch of hair there is the exact same color as the strands on Bakugo's head. Usually, pubic hair is a shade darker, at least that's how it is for him and other men he's seen. He gets a whiff of honey; omega scent; Bakugo's scent. Kirishima licks his lips and is instantly hard.

Bakugo slips into the pond water, walking through the lily pads until he is chest deep then pushes along the surface. Kirishima watches every movement. Bakugo finally looks at peace; his face soft and brows straight. Kirishima sees him duck under the water, only to come up under a lily pad. The loose plant sits in the center of Bakugo's head, and Kirishima holds back his laughter. If Kirishima knew how to paint, or had one of those cameras, he would make this a portrait. Bakugo removes the lily pad from his head to bend back and float, his belly and groin to the sky. There are no sounds other than the raindrops on the water and in the treetops. Kirishima flushes with how beautiful Bakugo is, and the omega refuses to see it. He starts to stroke himself and continues to watch his mate frolic in the rain and water.

When Kirishima ejaculates quietly, the drops of his cum splatter on the surface of some leaves, which startles a bird from its nest inside the bush. The sudden tweet and flight of the bird in his face makes Kirishima let out a yelp of surprise, ultimately revealing himself and his hiding place.

"Who's there?" Bakugo calls out.

Kirishima covers his mouth and crouches to the ground behind the bush as far as he can. He can hear the water sloshing as Bakugo gets out. Kirishima clenches his eyes shut as the cocking of a gun disturbs the once quiet rainy atmosphere. There's footsteps in his direction. Kirishima opens his eyes, slowly turns his head upward, and see Bakugo's red eyes glaring wildly down at him. Kirishima flashes a crooked smile, giving him a little nervous wave, and then picking up the handful of flowers and mushrooms he had been collecting for Tokoyami.

"S-sorry, sir...but I was just gathering this stuff here to help Tokoyami!"

"With your cock out?" Bakugo asks with a growl, pointing the pistol directly at Kirishima. "Is that a new foraging fad I'm unaware of? How dare you lie to me, bastard!"

* * *

Tokoyami rubs his aching lower back after he picks the last stem of rosemary, placing it in the basket with all the other herbs. There's a sudden sound of a gunshot. Tokoyami drops the basket and instinctively covers his belly, whipping his head all around, searching for the source of the gunfire. "Where is Kirishima?"

TBC


	6. The Demon Omega

*****Warnings: Language, masturbation, humor, nasty cliffhanger, talk of arranged marriage, drama (internal), Bakugo-Heavy Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Demon Omega**

Kirishima trembles and stares at the handful of what was once mushrooms and flowers now only smoking stems. His eyes drift to Bakugo who's still pointing the gun at him. He drops the stems and stands up, slowly, keeping his focus on the black barrel of the pistol. Kirishima apologizes again, having tucked his cock back into his pants, although Bakugo is still standing naked before him.

"Why do you insist on spying on me?" Bakugo asks.

"I happened on you by chance this time, I swear it," Kirishima says. "But you know how much I like you, sir," he smiles and adds. "You're so manly and beautiful at the same time. And no one stops to tell you that,"

Bakugo's heart begins to beat a little faster with Kirishima's statement. When he was little, everyone called him 'strong,' 'tough,' and 'alpha.' Then when he presented as omega, no one used those words. He started to hear 'beautiful,' 'handsome,' 'attractive,.' Kirishima just said beautiful and manly. Bakugo's stupid omega instincts trembled with excitement, softening his anger, and had the sudden urge to run off with him. Instead, he reloaded his gun.

"I don't need your compliments! You'd better run and hope I miss!"

* * *

Tokoyami gathers his fallen basket when he assumes the area is safe since there hasn't been another gunshot. He debates searching for Kirishima or heading back to the manor. Someone shouts 'help me,' and Tokoyami recognizes the voice as Kirishima's. Concerned, he heads towards the sound, only to pause and shield his eyes when he sees what's happening. Kirishima was running from Bakugo, who is entirely naked, shouting insults and shooting at the slave.

"Stop this foolishness right now!" Tokoyami shouts at them, still with his eyes closed.

Kirishima runs to Tokoyami. "I accidentally caught him bathing!"

"I was swimming!" Bakugo corrected, approaching them. "And what are you doing out here anyway?" he shouts at Tokoyami. "Don't you have an egg to sit on?"

"I'm well aware of my limitations," Tokoyami tells him. "And, just so you are aware, I do not 'sit' on my egg. It is bundled up and sleeps with us. Please put your clothes back on,"

Bakugo glares at Kirishima. "Not until I blow this one's brains out!"

"You're acting more than ridiculous," Tokoyami tells him. "If you don't want to be seen naked, then don't swim out in the open. Be grateful that it was Kirishima who saw you and not someone else."

"Just get back to the manor before Deku starts to worry," Bakugo says. "And take the idiot with you!"

Bakugo's face is pure red when he turns away from the others, stomping back to the pond and rinsing off. Kirishima's simple sweet words won't make the heat leave his cheeks no matter how much he dunks his head underwater. The rain lets up, and Bakugo decides to finally head back, taking the longer route as to not bump into Kirishima. Why did Kirishima have to say something like that to him? 'Beautiful and manly.' Those were Kirishima's exact words. The alpha can't stop panting over him like a starving dog. However, Kirishima's advancements don't bother him as they do from other alphas.

When Bakugo returned, he ignored everyone and went straight to his chambers. He takes two heat suppressants, washing it down with wine and then some water. Bakugo tries everything to get his mind off of Kirishima, hopping from activity to activity, eventually becoming so frustrated that he takes to staring at the fire. His lower belly tingles with each thought of Kirishima, from the stupid smile to the foolish face. Bakugo closes his eyes as his breathing becomes heavy with the rise of arousal. It's not his heat cycle, but he's horny, and he wants the redhead.

Laying in front of the fire on the bearskin rug, Bakugo slips his hand between his legs to palm the annoying erection. If he doesn't give himself some relief, he might go crazy. By taking care of his...need...it may help to kick Kirishima out of his thoughts. He pictures Kirishima working on the stable, lifting and carrying heavy rocks. Bakugo can imagine each muscle as they move in perfect sync. His hand slides under the hem to grip his erection, stroking it. He growls at himself for being so weak and giving in to his omega side by masturbating to an alpha. Kirishima would respect him no doubt, but it still means he'll have to spread his legs and let another dominate him. Even if he wants it, to give up control and submit frightens him. But if it's with Kirishima…

'What the fuck is happening to me?' He moans while picturing Kirishima climbing over him, kissing him; sucking on his neck and nipples. Licking him all over like the slave dog he is, and then gets into the mounting position. Bakugo shudders and ejaculates while imagining Kirishima thrusting inside of him. After the arousal finally drifted away, Bakugo fixed himself and curled up on his side, his back to the fire.

Embarrassing. This was fucking embarrassing. Moaning and writhing like a wanton being on the rug of the bear that he killed years ago when everyone thought he was alpha. He trembles and curls into himself, holding back angry tears that threatened to fall. The noble folk mocks him now that he isn't an alpha. When he married, they will mock him further. When he becomes pregnant, they will whisper and laugh about 'what he's been doing' and saying things like, 'You know he liked it' or 'I pity that kid.'

And that's another aspect of marriage that frightened him. Childbearing. He won't be able to ride or hunt or engage in the usual activities. Everyone will laugh at him with a swollen belly as he wobbles around. He'd have to keep himself locked up behind closed doors for the entire pregnancy. And he'd be a terrible parent. His mother told him over and over again that having children makes an omega stronger, but that's not how it seems to Bakugo. And what would happen if he goes into heat and somehow ends up with Kirishima's knot? The most eligible omega bachelor in the kingdom gets knocked up by a lowly slave. It will set every tongue in the land wagging. Kirishima will be put to death, and their child would be declared a bastard. His time is nearly up. If he doesn't choose a husband soon, the king will issue him one. The thought of any alpha other than Kirishima makes both his heart and stomach hurt, which throws him into a torrent of frustrated tears.

By nightfall, Bakugo refused to come out of his room and told the servants that he didn't want supper, only to be left alone. His head and eyes ache from crying, but they were tears long overdue. He sits on the rim of the tub with his head in his hands, clenching his hair. He's going to be unhappy for the rest of his life because it will not be his own. Bakugo's been pushing off these feelings for a long time, but with the rise of his desire for the slave alpha, all the facts are stabbing at him like a dozen knives. Desiring Kirishima has awakened these doubts and fears. Strangely, he wants to speak to Deku. That won't happen. He won't show weakness to Deku.

Drinking himself to exhaustion, Bakugo falls asleep and wakes up late. His stomach stings with the pains of hunger and the threat of vomit from the hangover. Still refusing to leave his room, Bakugo rings the servant's belly to the kitchen. Growling and grumbling to himself, he waits for his food, with Kirishima still on his mind. Bakugo keeps thinking about how Kirishima's words affected him. He flops all over the bed, tangling the covers, and cursing everyone and everything. Kirishima would be a good alpha mate, already stating that he would show respect. The redhead is dumb, and Bakugo can easily control the relationship, if he wanted to, that is. But Kirishima is a slave. A fucking slave.

"I hate this!"

When his food arrives, it's not a servent that holds the tray but Deku. Bakugo growls low, glaring at Deku, and tells the alpha to get out of his room.

"It's late for you to still be asleep," Izuku says, placing the tray on a table. "You're early to bed, early to rise."

"Yeah, well, I'm in no fucking mood, so take your freckled ass and go bang your mate or jump off a bridge. Do the last thing."

"Kacchan, Tokoyami told me what happened yesterday in the woods," he says while taking the silver lid off the bowl of porridge. "Is that why you've locked yourself up here in your room? Governer Aizawa is concerned about you. I said I would check on you, but didn't tell him what happened,"

Bakugo throws the sheets off, moving too quickly, and curses when his head throbs. "That damn bird can't keep his beak shut!"

"Kacchan, come eat. I swear you drink way too much,"

Bakugo holds his forehead while walking to the table. "I wouldn't have to drink so much if everyone and everything left me the hell alone!" The porridge is good; better than usual. He gobbles down the entire meal and burps. Deku has been oddly quietly while he ate, and the alpha is still here. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"You ate everything,"

"Showing off your intelligence by stating the obvious," Bakugo mocks him. "Dumb as a rock."

Izuku sighs and takes a seat opposite of him. "Kacchan...based on what Tokoyami told me...I think it would be best to send Kirishima away."

"He works for the builders my parents hired," Bakugo counters. "I can't send him away."

"Kirishima is a slave. The boss of the group can send Kirishima back to their office, or place of work. I don't think it's wise to keep Kirishima here, especially after what happened at the masquerade. Many know who he is. It's not safe for Kirishima to be here."

Bakugo clicks his tongue. Deku is right. Having Kirishima here is dangerous for him. If his omega instincts become hard to control, and he goes into heat, he may unintentionally seek out Kirishima. Death would be better than to submit to an alpha.

"Kacchan...I think you should talk to Tokoyami. You don't have any close friends that are omega, and Tokoyami will share with you any kinds of questions or concerns you might have,"

"Fuck off, Deku,"

"No, Kacchan! Listen to me! This is very serious. All that food you just ate? Keeping yourself locked up in your room? Those are two signs that point to an omega's approaching heat."

"That's why I take suppressants," Bakugo reminds him.

"They won't work if you honestly desire an alpha,"

Bakugo doesn't have a response.

"It can't be Kirishima," Izuku tells him. "I've brought Shoto here because I still believe the two of you can have a successful marriage that benefits both. Shoto will be across seas most of the time, and you'll remain here. You need to get over your shame of being an omega, Kacchan. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"You're so fucking wrong, Deku!" Bakugo slams his hand on the table. "I'm treated differently because I'm omega! I was supposed to be an alpha! I can't...I won't...give up control by presenting my ass to an alpha."

Izuku folds his hands and sighs, then turns serious. "Kacchan, that's your pride and stubbornness speaking. You need to marry Shoto. Again, Shoto is an alpha that will give you the rights to do whatever you want! If you keep pushing this off, you'll end up with an alpha who won't respect you. I've met a few of your suitors, and they are looking only to beat you down and make you into what you fear; a helpless, obedient, and subservient omega. Is that what you want, Kacchan?"

"Shut up, Deku,"

"Answer me, Kacchan! Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, you fucking moron!"

"Then marry Shoto and be as you are,"

Bakugo grits his teeth and turns away from Deku. "Get out of my room."

"Kacchan,"

"I said, get out of my room! If you don't, I will fucking have you thrown out, and I'll be the one to do it,"

Izuku sighs. "Kacchan...you need to learn to love. I know what it's like to want someone you can't have," he smiles softly.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your stupid romantic story about taking Tokoyami in when Shoji died. He still loves Shoji, you know. You're only second best,"

"That's not true, but our relationship is special. I guess what I'm trying to say with this...I know I have Tokoyami's love, but I understand that he also still loves Shoji. You can be married to Shoto and still love another from afar. I care about you, Kacchan. I care about you a lot. It's unfair that you cannot make your own decisions because you're omega, but I helped find a solution for you. I really hope you will consider it. Give it some thought."

Bakugo drums his fingers on the table. "You are missing one tiny detail, Deku. Shoto is a foreigner. I'm to marry someone of this realm. My parents will not approve of Shoto."

"Shoto is from a family second to the sultan," Izuku points out. "Your union with Shoto can help to mend any issues our realms may have, further avoiding conflict or worse yet, a war. Please, just think it over Kacchan. Okay?"

"Whatever."

"I'll leave you alone now. Don't hesitate to seek out Tokoyami...and try to avoid Kirishima."

'Easier said than done, you shitty Cabbage-Head,'

* * *

Kirishima hasn't seen Bakugo at all since the incident at the pond. Bakugo must really, really be mad at him. Although, as he continues to expand the stables, he noticed Bakugo hadn't taken King Murder out for a ride. Was Bakugo okay? Kirishima had a hard time focusing on work because he keeps looking for signs of Bakugo, or any of the other three that may tell him what is happening. If anything is happening. Maybe Bakugo caught a cold from being in the rain? Kirishima would want to be with him if that is the case. Of course, that wouldn't happen. Bakugo wouldn't seek anyone helps if he were sick, and two, Kirishima wouldn't be allowed anyway.

They want each other, even if Bakugo doesn't want to admit it to himself. He finds Bakugo's angry antics and constant punishment of him...exciting. Kirishima looks at it as Bakugo's way of courting him. If only the omega would smile. Kirishima imagines the smile all the time. He's always thinking about Bakugo. Always. Mounting and mating Bakugo is continuously on his mind. Running his hands along Bakugo's perfect body; feeling soft skin beneath his fingers, tasting that forbidden flesh...Kirishima let's out a yelp when he drops a piece of wood on his foot.

"Kiri! You klutz! Keep focus on your work!" His boss shouts.

"Yes, sir!" He says, hopping on one foot while waiting for the pain to go away. 'That's going to leave a mark!'

"We need to get as much work done today because it looks like we'll have a bad storm tomorrow. No slacking off!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kirishima continues to work with a slight limp the rest of the day until the sun sets and evening arrives. He has his dinner, then spends some time in the stables petting the horses. He wishes he could have a horse of his own. They don't have horses on Rock Island. Everyone traveled on foot. Bakugo wouldn't like that, but if they could go back to Rock Island, he'd like Bakugo to bring King Murder. While it was a tradition to build a home for your omega mate and future family, Kirishima would let Bakugo help him. They would build together. Kirishima, as an alpha 'bachelor,' would have to have a hut already made to impress an omega. If the omega accepted the alpha's gifts, the mating dance, and approve of the structure of a home, then that alpha would be chosen. Would Bakugo even like that? Probably not. Kirishima would do whatever Bakugo asked. He'd build their house; however Bakugo wants it, no matter how big or how tall!

'Bakugo...will you be my mate?' Kirishima asks himself, imagining Bakugo's answer. It wouldn't be a simple 'yes' but some kind of insult followed by acceptance. I'll be the best mate, husband, and father! We'll have beautiful and manly children! They'll be strong just like us! We'll build the biggest home together! I want nothing more than to make you happy forever!"

"Get the hell out of this stable, you nut-case!"

Kirishima then realized he was pouring his heart out to a horse, and one of the stable hands was shouting at him.

"You sick pervert!" The man points a pitchfork at Kirishima.

"I wasn't talking about the horse!" Kirishima protests frantically. "I didn't know the horse was there!"

"OUT!"

Kirishima rushes out and towards his hut. That was a huge misunderstanding! Now people will think he likes animals a little 'too much.' Hopefully, word of this misunderstanding doesn't reach Bakugo's ears!

* * *

"Bakugo. You're finally out of your room," Aizawa says flatly, still half asleep at his desk. "This is a day to stay in bed," he's referring to the overcast sky and drizzling rain.

"I got bored of the same walls," he says. "I haven't been feeling good, so I gave myself some extra rest."

"Fair enough. I'm glad you're here because you have received a dinner invitation to Lord Clayton manor tomorrow night."

Bakugo rolls his eyes and flops in the chair. "I'm not going,"

"You should go."

"And you should shut your mouth," Bakugo sneers at him. "You may run this house when my parents are gone, but you don't control me!"

Aizawa holds up the invitation. "I called your parents, and they said they want you to accept Lord Clayton's invitation."

"Fuck, no!" Bakugo shouts at him.

"And you will be escorted, of course, by either myself or Izuku."

Bakugo's rage is seething. He knows he's frothing at the mouth. "I don't need an escort! I can take care of myself!"

"It's to keep up appearances," Aizawa reminds him. "We don't want Lord Clayton making an unsolicited move on you that could taint or damage your reputation as a marriageable omega. And try to calm yourself, Bakugo. You look like a volcano about to explode."

"Oh, so any wrong HE does is forgiven, but I'm the one who has to be 'tainted'?"

"No. I wouldn't let that happen. For lies and slander, I'll have the lawyer on the phone faster than the man can blink. Reputation and gossip, however, is difficult to fight. We must be prepared for anything. This way, with an escort, we have a witness. Pure and simple."

"Aizawa, I don't want to do this," Bakugo says again. "I will call my parents and tell them I won't go! You let me handle them."

Aizawa slumps in his chair, utterly defeated. "Alright...see what you can do. Let me know right away so I can call Lord Clayton and give him the news."

Bakugo doesn't bother to go to his room for the phone but uses Aizawa's. His parents were not at the hotel, and Bakugo left an angry message for them with the terrified clerk. He storms out of the room, slamming the door so hard he rattles all the decor in Aizawa's office.

"That went well," Aizawa says to himself.

* * *

Bakugo thought about returning to his room but instead decides to go and see Deku. He needed to vent to someone that isn't his reflection in the mirror, or a sexy redhead. Bakugo stopped to let out a scream of rage at 'sexy,' wanting to rip his brain out and stomp on it for suggesting such a word. Two young servants, a man and woman dropped the baskets of linens they were carrying at Bakugo's burst of rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO WORK, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He distinctly heard one of them mumble 'he's a demon' as they ran away. 'That's right; I am a demon! The demon omega who will murder his 'darling alpha husband' in their sleep!' He grins maniacally at the thought of smothering Lord Clayton with a pillow. 'Perhaps after the 'mysterious deaths' of three husbands, alphas will stop trying to court me!' He felt a little calmer with that new thought and ALMOST skipped the rest of the way to Deku's room.

Since it's his house, Bakugo doesn't feel he has to knock, so he lets himself into the guest room.

"Kacchan! Kacchan, come here!" Izuku calls to him. "The egg is hatching! Come look!"

Bakugo closes the door without a word and slowly approaches the basket? Cradle? Nest? He didn't know what Tokoyami calls it. The three of them stand by the large egg as it rocks, twitches, and cracks. Bakugo stares at the crackling shell. In a few moments, another living being will emerge, completely helpless, waiting to be cared for. The shell cracks open with a little foot, followed by an arm, then another, and another, until the entire surface crumbles. Bakugo holds his breath, as well as the bile in his throat, as Shoji and Tokoyami's child comes into the world. It's a writhing mass of slimy skin with four arms covered in gray downy feathers and black hair. The child chirps, then whines, then chirps again. Bakugo watches as Tokoyami nuzzles the infant, chirping back. The whole scene leaves Bakugo feeling not only nauseated but sappy as hell with omega emotions. Strangely, he felt jealous of Tokoyami's attachment with the infant. His stomach tingles. His body aches with the need to have a child of its own. The sight of the infant, the smell of the afterbirth, the intense hormones radiating from Tokoyami sent Bakugo's mind ablaze with want.

"Kacchan, look at him! He looks just like Shoji!" Izuku says, turning to Bakugo with tears of joy in his eyes, only to see the room void of his friend. "Huh? Kacchan? Where are you?"

Bakugo returned to his room, writhing and cursing on his bed, holding his stomach. He ripped the sheets and pillows in frustration. His body has gone into heat despite the suppressants. It's all the fault of that shithead slave, Kirishima, and the sight of Deku and Tokoyami's newborn brat. Bakugo is grateful for the storm raging outside. It had struck quickly, the same as his heat, and with the rumbling, no one can hear his cries of wanton need. Panting, he falls back on the bed, doing his best to fight off the urge to seek out Kirishima, the only one who can save him from this ache. Just thinking of the redhead has his anus and slit leaking slick. The feel and smell of it have Bakugo rushing to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. It sticks to his thighs, coating his pants, while his cock decides to join in the onslaught of feeling.

He can't take it. The weak, submissive omega side of him takes over, and Bakugo leaves his room to seek the hut with the only alpha he desires; the only alpha WORTHY of him. Bakugo takes a lantern but no cloak, rushing out into the rain (which would mask the most of his smell) towards Kirishima's hut. The lantern clatters and clangs as he runs across the wet ground, the flame flickering and bouncing. More slick gathers between his thighs; his slit stings as the line of skin begins its process of opening.

'Fuck this body! Fuck omegas and all the fucking shit that comes with it!'

Bakugo finally comes to Kirishima's hut. There is a faint glow from the window, whose shudder flaps viciously in the storm's wind. Bakugo pauses for a moment despite his aching need. If he goes into that hut, Kirishima's alpha instincts will emerge, taking over the redhead's body. An alpha will go into a rut when they smell an omega in heat. Kirishima will have only one thing on his mind; mounting, mating, and impregnating. Bakugo glares at the door just as a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning ignites above him. He can still maintain control! He must!

Dropping the lantern to the ground, Bakugo kicks the door to the hut open.

Kirishima is crouching by the fire, naked, and looks upon Bakugo with wide, surprised eyes.

Bakugo stares back at him, his own red eyes wide and wild with lust at the sight of an alpha.

Kirishima rises from the floor, sensing Bakugo's heat and smelling his slick. "Bakugo…"

"Fuck you...you shitty-haired slave!" He says. "You're nothing...more than...than a fucking bug...under my boot!"

Kirishima's eyelids become heavy with desire, and he flashes Bakugo a grin, running his tongue along the rows of sharp, shark-like teeth. "Your body and your slick says differently,"

Bakugo waits for Kirishima to approach him. His nostrils flare with the heavy, musky scent of Kirishima's alpha's arousal. The smell alone sends a torrent of slick leaking from his lower orifices like a broken dam. Kirishima's alpha smell is something exotic; tropical; almost fruity.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Bakugo sneers, though his knees are buckling.

"You came to ME," Kirishima points out, his cock grows rock hard and leaking with precum.

Bakugo draws a dagger from his belt, holding it to Kirishima's throat, stopping him from approaching further. "The omega me did...not the REAL me,"

"You smell so damn good…" Kirishima says. "Like honey. Always honey."

"What the hell are you talking about? AH!" Bakugo didn't expect Kirishima's hand to grip his wrist and force him to drop the dagger. The force and strength of the act had Bakugo almost cumming in his pants.

Kirishima pulls Bakugo close to him and whispers, "I'll gladly accept all your stings to get to your sweet, sweet honey!"

Bakugo's eyes widen at the other, and he tells himself, 'Don't give in! You are not like other omegas!'

And then, Kirishima's lips are on his own.

**TBC**


	7. Point of No Return

*****Warnings: Smut, language, knotting, rough but consensual sex, pregnancy talk and terms**  
*****Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Point of No Return**

The scent of alpha arousal has Bakugo's knees buckling as if they're made of jelly. The intense emotion swept through him like the raging storm outside. He can't pull his lips away from Kirishima's as the alpha shoves him against the door, closing it from the rain. Kirishima fruity scent, mixed with the alpha's arousal, has Bakugo trembling with desire. He can feel Kirishima's erection against his own. Although he has never kissed anyone, Bakugo could tell that Kirishima hasn't either. Their shared kiss is sloppy, and more than once knocked their teeth together. That alone was enough for Bakugo to regain some mental control and push Kirishima away.

"You slobbered all over me!"

"I'm sorry,"

Bakugo glances down at the large member of the other, five percent jealous, and the rest mortified. That wouldn't fit in him, and sure as hell wouldn't want that thing knotting inside of him, growing even bigger. He turns to leave, opening the door only to have Kirishima slam it shut. Bakugo growls at him.

"Let me go!"

"No! I'm not letting you go! You're my omega!"

Bakugo's eyes widen. "I am no one's omega!" He turns and attacks Kirishima, taking the alpha off guard, and they tumble to the floor.

Kirishima shouldn't have said that to Bakugo, but it was the truth. Bakugo is attacking him, but Kirishima fights back, the urge to mate and claim making him stronger than the omega. Kirishima has to watch himself, though, because he didn't want to hurt Bakugo's pride further by completely overpowering him. If he were any other alpha male wishing to mount, without a care for the omega, he could force himself into the other; and an omega in heat would have no choice but to like it physically. It's a hard urge to fight, Kirishima knows that now even as he blocks more swings from Bakugo. He wants Bakugo to consent, and the other could if he would just give up his pride.

When Kirishima feels the slick through Bakugo's pants on his thigh, it drives him to take control and get the omega on his back. Pushing between his legs, Kirishima brings his mouth back to Bakugo's lips, holding the flailing hands against the floor. Bakugo struggles beneath him, trying to get away, but Kirishima is slightly bigger and just a little bit heavier to prevent that from happening. He thrusts and rubs himself against Bakugo's groin, feeling the heat and slick that threatens to drive him mad with lust. He cares too much for Bakugo to take what he wants, but does Bakugo know that? Maybe if he knows, he won't fight as much.

"Stop fighting," Kirishima tells him in more of a moan than an alpha tone. "I don't want to force you," he presses his forehead against Bakugo's, looking into confused and furious red eyes. "I like you, and I want you to be my mate," Bakugo is silent, so Kirishima tries again. "I want to give you pleasure," he licks his lips.

"I don't want your pleasure…!"

"Then let this alpha slave adore and worship your beautiful and manly body. To give you pleasure is to give me pleasure. Please, sir?"

Bakugo says, "I am a man of the highest rank beneath that of the king…and you are a slave,"

Kirishima nips at Bakugo's neck. "A slave that loves you,"

Bakugo tilts his head back. "Don't say that," He whispers through grit teeth.

"It's true," Kirishima takes this moment of distraction to shove his hand past the wet material of Bakugo's pants, brushing the erection, and stopping at the leaking hole. The slit wasn't fully open yet, but the other part is more than ready to accept him. He moans into Bakugo's neck as he hears the omega gasp at the touch. Bakugo can't close his legs due to Kirishima's form, and he slips one finger inside. Bakugo shudders beneath him, the inner walls clenching around his finger though they are still loose and wet. "You're amazing, sir…"

Bakugo's body was on fire as if his insides were cooking. It happened when Kirishima slipped his finger inside. It as terrible and disgusting, but physically felt too good for him not to let out a moan. Unaware of his actions, Bakugo starts to remove his shirt. Kirishima helps him by ripping the fabric open down the middle with one tug. The fast act and shock of cold to his bare skin had Bakugo's back arching as he came. Panting, and in disbelief, he falls limp to stare up at the cobweb decorated ceiling as his pants come off. Now he is naked (once again) before Kirishima.

"Sir? You okay? Did I hurt you at all?"

"Don't call me 'sir,'" Bakugo says, still staring upwards. "Call me by my fucking name,"

Kirishima smiles and flicks his tongue against Bakugo's nipple, watching the other jolt as the pink nub tightens and shrinks to hardness. He wants to hear more sounds from his omega, and it seems that Bakugo is finally calming down. Kirishima sucks the hard nipple, carefully nipping at it with his sharp teeth while he inserts two fingers inside Bakugo's weeping hole. The omega squirms and writhes, gripping Kirishima's shoulders and digging nails hard enough to break the skin. The pain gives Kirishima pleasure, heating his cheeks to the same temperature as Bakugo's. Kirishima stops a moment to meet Bakugo's face. The blonde brows are stuck between a furrow and an arch. Kirishima's features soften at the mixed emotions Bakugo must be going through. The need to be with an alpha; the surrendering of his pride; resisting pleasure and Kirishima's loving words.

"Bakugo…you're still in charge," Kirishima tells him, nuzzling the blonde's cheek, ignoring the growl. "Can't we just be two people sharing time together?"

"Just…two people?"

Kirishima nods. "No status or titles or anything. Just two people,"

Bakugo glares. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm omega or you are an alpha, idiot," he closes his eyes when Kirishima nibbles his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his body.

"But you are making the choice which alpha you want, not who anyone else wants for you, right?"

Bakugo's eyes open again and he looks at Kirishima with a blank expression.

"You came to my hut, in the middle of a thunderstorm, while in heat," Kirishima says. "I might not have all your schooling or be as smart as you…but I can figure out why you came to my hut."

"It's just…my fucking omega body needing something, and nothing more!" Bakugo hisses at him, then groans and arches when Kirishima's fingers press deeper. "You bastard…!"

Bakugo had to close his eyes as if that would keep the pleasure from traveling through every nerve. His nipples tightened to the point where they pinched, sending another little shudder of ecstasy to his heat-infused brain. Kirishima's hand, tongue, and lips danced all over his body. Bakugo hated touching other people and being touched even more. But now that he's in heat, and Kirishima was his choice, his body couldn't stop craving the other male. His smell, his skin, even those pointed teeth. Bakugo can't believe how weak this heat has made him become. His eyes fly open, and he arches his back with a cry that is drowned out by the thunder. He leans on his forearms to see Kirishima's head between his legs and feels the alpha's tongue licking everywhere but his cock. Bakugo would have questioned why the hell Kirishima is doing something like this if only he could find his voice. The bastard alpha lapping all his slick and eating every lower part of him rendered Bakugo helpless and aching for.

"Enough, slave!" Bakugo finds his voice and hollers at Kirishima.

He gripped the alpha by the hair and forced Kirishima's head away from his groin. Bakugo didn't know what he was expecting, but Kirishima's cock replaces the other's head. Bakugo freezes, not fighting back when Kirishima pushes forward, sticking the tip in. The loose muscle stretch, stinging slightly, but Bakugo refuses to make any sound. He was breaking every rule in the nobleman omega's handbook: fucking someone of much lower status, fucking before marriage, fucking by choice, and losing his virginity before it c be sold to a potential alpha.

Kirishima has finally tasted Bakugo's sweet honey, and he wanted more of it, but Bakugo stopped him before he could have his fill. That was okay, though, because now his cock has found his way into Bakugo's entrance, and though it is still tight, the omega's body sucks him in. He groans in pleasure as the slick heat surrounds him, and Bakugo's legs spread wider, accepting him. Kirishima moans Bakugo's name as he pulls out slightly and thrusts back. Bakugo gasps, Kirishima growls, and he lets his thrusts pick up speed.

'Too much…' Bakugo thinks to himself as Kirishima begins thrusting.

The alpha is too big, though his omega body excitedly craves more of its size. He was disgusted with himself for liking this- the cries and moans that Kirishima wrung from his throat, grateful for the storm outside masking them. When Kirishima strikes something inside of him, Bakugo screams, arching his back, and taking the alpha's cock deeper than before. The intense shock of pleasure scared him, and his mind reacted the only way it knows how, when frightened; to fight back. He pulls his feet up and, pressing them against Kirishima's chest, kicks the alpha away from him. There is a 'squishing' sound that Bakugo can both feel and hear when the alpha's cock is torn from his body. He presses his back against the wall, panting.

Kirishima had to take a few seconds to understand why he was on the floor, and his cock wasn't inside Bakugo. The other pushed him away! Kirishima sits up, eyes wide with confusion, and meets Bakugo's crazed, angry gaze. He didn't hurt Bakugo at all, so why was he mad? Bakugo gets up, still hard, and tries to gather his clothes. Kirishima knows what he's doing, and an omega can't leave without finishing their heat! Even Kirishima knows that! He tries to stop Bakugo with a gentle embrace, but his gut is met with Bakugo's elbow.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Kirishima doubles over slightly and says, "You have to finish your heat!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Bakugo screams back, dashing for the door. "LET GO OF ME!" Kirishima's arms are around him again, pulling him away from the door. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He's drawn into a kiss. Bakugo bites Kirishima's bottom lip then pushes him away. The alpha doesn't stop, and Bakugo doesn't want Kirishima to stop. He wants to feel Kirishima inside him again, but he punches and kicks the alpha, making a mess of the hut. Kirishima grabs him again, pulling him in for another kiss. Bakugo leans into it for a second, but his pride snaps back into place, and he pushes away.

"Stop resisting!" Kirishima continues to struggle with Bakugo's swings, trying to overpower the omega to calm him rather than dominate him. With each punch or scratch that meets his form, Kirishima understands why Bakugo is lashing out. He just has to make the omega realize that it's okay to feel pleasure and to accept it from one who wants to give it to him. He doesn't want to do it, but Kirishima has no choice; he uses his alpha voice to growl out Bakugo's name. The omega pauses, and that's his chance to take Bakugo down. He tackles Bakugo to the floor, smelling the slick, and pushes back in.

Bakugo throws his head back and cries out in pleasure as he is filled again. Kirishima starts a pounding rhythm, striking that spot from before, and Bakugo feels himself melt. He links his ankles around Kirishima's lower back and clings to the alpha, crying out for more, and struggling to hold back his tears. He's frustrated that he can't control his omega body, and what's worse, he likes being mounted. Kirishima keeps kissing and nuzzling him between pants and groans. They sound like a pair of wild animals.

But the fight in Bakugo comes back when he feels his slit open fully. There's a new smell, and Bakugo knows what it is; the signal for the alpha that the omega is ready to conceive. Kirishima pulls out, and Bakugo shoves him away. Now the seriousness of his actions is coming to a head. He can't get pregnant by a slave! Bakugo tries to run, but Kirishima pulls him back. He claws at the floor, kicking his legs in an attempt to loosen Kirishima's hold on them. Bakugo can no longer hold back his tears when the pain from his slit weakens him. His body wants what it wants, and though he wants Kirishima too, it won't work out.

And then it happens. Kirishima is blinded by the alpha rut; Bakugo can smell it, and he cums from the delicious scent alone. On his hands and knees, Kirishima's fingers dig into his skin. He's yanked backward and onto Kirishima's cock. There is pain during entry, but Bakugo bites his lip to keep from voicing it. His untouched slit, the second greatest 'prize' that comes with his wealth, has been breached. Bakugo felt those mucus walls rip and tear when Kirishima's cock pushed through. He lets out a deep, wailing moan. It doesn't hurt now, but the aftermath of the situation will sting harder. Kirishima's alpha knot swells, locking Bakugo in place as he tries one more time to get away. The knot prevents any escape. He feels Kirishima bite his shoulder, followed by the alpha's seed shooting into him. The warmth of it has Bakugo cumming while the rest of his body surrenders itself to Kirishima.

Kirishima hopes he didn't hurt Bakugo when he pressed into the slit, but his mate moaned and opened up to him. He's never had his knot swell before, and though it hurt, the pain was pleasurable. As his cock filled more, he felt his climax coming on. No longer able to thrust because of his knot, he bites Bakugo's shoulder to mark him, then ejaculates. Bakugo pushes back, the omega's body finally allowing itself to feel the pleasure it deserves. Kirishima knows that an alpha can keep cumming during a rut, but he didn't expect it to be this long. He can hear Bakugo start to mumble a complaint, so Kirishima pulls the other up from the floor to seat Bakugo on his lap. Both his cock and knot go deeper with the new position, and Bakugo lets out a small whimper of pain. Wanting to calm his mate, Kirishima forces Bakugo's head to turn so their lips could meet. He strokes the omega's weeping cock and mildly swollen lower belly as he keeps spilling his seed. Bakugo never breaks the kiss.

When Kirishima's knot shrinks, Bakugo slumps forward only to have the alpha catch him. "Pull out…" he whispers, still panting. Kirishima obeys.

"I'm honored to have made you feel so good," Kirishima says, pulling Bakugo into an embrace.

"This means nothing," Bakugo breathes out. "You...did what alphas are...supposed to do. Now I'm going home,"

"No. It's still raining...stay with me,"

"Fuck no,"

Kirishima rubs his hands all over Bakugo's body and nuzzles him. Though the omega said he wants to leave, Bakugo wasn't moving. "You're hard again," Kirishima whispers.

"My slit is closed,"

"But the 'other' end isn't," he can't help but smirk against the flushed skin at Baukgo's growl. He is surprised, however, when he feels Bakugo positioning himself for reentry. "No, not this way," Kirishima brings Bakugo over to his make-shift bed, laying him down on his back.

"It smells like sweat and dirt," Bakugo says, refusing to say that the smell is also Kirishima and all he wants to do is roll around in the blankets. He wants Kirishima's scent on him. Bakugo's mind reminds him that it means he wants to nest, and the thought almost made his erection shrink. But Kirishima pushes inside again, slowly, and resting their foreheads together. Bakugo lets their fingers thread together and moan as Kirishima begins to thrust, moving faster, striking that spot again and again. Bakugo shudders and cums between them. He lets Kirishima kiss him as the alpha finishes as well.

"Stay with me a little longer?" Kirishima asks him.

"Why?"

"We mated and made love,"

Bakugo frowns. "We fucked and did what nature wanted us to do. Don't speak like that, you shitty slave," he pulls away from Kirishima but doesn't leave the blankets. "...I'll only stay for a few minutes, and no more!"

Kirishima grins happily and spoons with Bakugo, pulling the thin blanket over them. He rubs Bakugo's belly yet doesn't mention that he can already sense the new life within the omega's womb. He's going to be a father, and Bakugo will be a mother! 'Well...father, I guess. I'll happily be 'papa'!'

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"I'm going to kill him…" Bakugo says and lifts his head from the toilet bowl. The piece of solid porcelain has been his only friend since yesterday when he first woke up after his heat and to vomit. The rest of the day, he was just tired, but around 2 a.m., and every hour or two after that, he was rushing to the toilet. He never threw up as if he were sick, but his stomach was in a constant stage of nausea that had him dry heaving.

Bakugo cut off everyone, telling them that he was sick, and to leave him 'the fuck alone.' The only person he would speak to is Deku, but only when he's ready.

"Fuck all of this shit…" he says and pulls the toggle to flush the toilet. He feels a little better now with whatever bit of bile he got out. Bakugo couldn't really think because of how terrible he felt before. Now that the nausea is clearing up, the reality of his actions and the consequences hit full force.

He's pregnant. Bakugo knows it. His body knows it. That damned Kirishima awakened his heat cycle, pushing through suppressants, and had him begging to be mounted. The seriousness of his situation outweighs the pleasure he felt during mating. Bakugo sits in front of the fire, his head in hands, and rocks back and forth. He won't be able to hide his pregnancy. It would be impossible. Bakugo would have to do like all other unwed, knocked-up omegas of public status. He'd have to 'go away' on a 'long vacation' to a place where no one would know him to birth the baby in secret, and then give it away. Bakugo doesn't want to go through all that. But there is another way.

Bakugo gets up and returns to the bathroom, going to his small mirror closet to look through the bottles of medicine. His eyes land on the unmarked brown bottle, the smallest of them all, and it was given to him in secret by Tokoyami a long while ago. Leave it to the bird brain to dabble in medicines and potions in his quirky, dark way. Bakugo takes the bottle, pours some wine, and twists off the lid. It smells, and he makes a gagging noise. Three little drops and his worries will go away. He has to do it. There's no other option. But his hand trembles as it tries to tilt the bottle. Bakugo grits his teeth, willing his hand to move, to drop the liquid into the cup.

He can't do it.

With a yell, he smashes the tiny bottle on the floor and knocks the glass away. "Damn it! Damn it!" he can't conceal his tears anymore. "Damn this body! Fuck this country and all its rules!"

Bakugo's reputation, as well as his family's, is over once his pregnancy is known. Everyone will ask 'who's the father,' and Bakugo will have to refuse to answer. Aizawa would have Kirishima whipped and imprisoned; even killed. Word will get out somehow. Someone will spread rumors. And what if he dies during birthing? Or what if they have to cut the baby out, and he dies of infection? Lots of omegas, male and female, die during childbirth. If he does, what will everyone say about him? They won't talk about his perfect school marks, his skills in hunting and horseback riding, or his talents at various sports and games. All they will talk about is the 'poor omega who died in a pool of blood and afterbirth trying to bring a screaming brat into the already shitty world.' That's how everyone will remember him.

When he finally calms down, anger replaced sadness. He can't be bothered with Kirishima's feelings or his own. The bastard alpha got to mount him and impregnated him. Yes, Kirishima gave him a choice, and yes, Bakugo chose the slave. A slave. A SLAVE! If he was pregnant by another noble, the situation would be a little bit different, and not so much a scandal. Maybe he should speak to Deku and Tokoyami. They can keep this secret.

'Another nobleman...I need another nobleman...but I don't want those old alphas and their stupid views on omegas!' bakugo knows he wants Kirishima, but that's not going to happen. And even if he does marry a nobleman and pretend the child is theirs, what if the kid comes out looking like Kirishima? They both have red eyes, so that's not an issue. Redheads aren't seen often, but with his fucking rotten luck, the kid will have red spikey hair. His 'husband' will know, and then all hell will break loose. His husband will have the rights to divorce him, leave him and the child penniless, or force Bakugo into exile. He'd have to depend on his parents, which he knew he could, but their reputations will be forever ruined. His parents and family have worked too hard through the generations to get where they are only have it destroyed by one stupid decision. Which, in his view, shouldn't fucking matter at all. But it does.

Strangely, he finds himself asking what Deku would do; how Deku would handle this problem. Deku wants him to marry that half-and-half bastard alpha from the south. Bakugo has a thought then. Shoto could be the answer to his problems! The sultan wannabe has red hair and white hair! Red eyes will come from Bakugo, so no one will question that! Shoto is the lesser of all evils when it comes to suitors.

"Holy fucking shit...that can work!"

While he feels relief, it doesn't help the ache in his heart about not being with Kirishima. 'One fucking issue at a time.' Bakugo tells himself, then leaves his room to seek out Aizawa. Bakugo doesn't announce his entrance into Aizawa's room, calling for him. The place is empty, but he hears Aizawa's voice asking who it is. Bakugo looks in all the rooms to find the manor governor lounging in the bathtub.

"Do I have to teach you to knock as well, Bakugo?"

"I've decided I'm going to marry Shoto!"

**TBC**


	8. Options

***Thank you so much for the continued comments, kudos, and support! I think this was a fast update!  
***Warnings: Language, pregnancy issues, dialogue-heavy, fluff, angst, self-hatred  
***Please read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Options**

"I want to marry Shoto!"

Aizawa is silent, staring at Bakugo without any expression.

"Well? Say something, old man!" Bakugo threatens.

"First, go wait in my office, and then we will discuss."

Bakugo grumbles, going to Aizawa's desk and sitting in the chair, which now hurts his back. It's either the chair or the kid, but he's extremely uncomfortable. And he begins to feel a bit of nausea coming on. 'Fuck my life,'

Aizawa emerges from the bathroom, dressed simply, and goes to take a seat behind his desk. He clears his throat, then starts with, "No one is going to accept a foreigner,"

"Make them accept," Bakugo sneers. "Everyone wants me to choose a fucking suitor, so I have!"

Aizawa sighs. "I know why you're choosing him; he's your age, he's quiet, he'll be away most of the time, if not all the time. Your parents want you in a marriage that is consistent and stable. Besides, Enji Todoroki is not the easiest man to deal with. He'll want his son married to someone of high rank in their own kingdom, such as the sultan's daughter."

"I said I want to marry Shoto," Bakugo states again. "I'll call my parents and demand it!"

Aizawa stares at him for a moment, then asks, "Is something the matter, Bakugo?"

Bakugo's nostrils flare. "No, nothings wrong! I'm just sick and tired of this marriage bullshit! I want it over with! I'd rather take a young alpha over some rancid old man!"

Aizawa rubs his temple. Sometimes Bakugo's voice goes right through his head. "Alright, let me mention this to your parents. However, I regret to inform you that Lord Clayton is coming tomorrow for a courting session. If you promise to behave with him, then I will see what can be done about arranging a marriage between you and Shoto."

"Fuck that guy," Bakugo says. "But, if it will get him off my back and you working for my best interest, then I guess I have no choice but to...behave." He stands up from the chair, feeling ill. "That's all, Governor Aizawa."

Aizawa watches Bakugo leave in a hurry and taps the pen on his cheek as he ponders what could be ailing Bakugo. Maybe it's a heat cycle coming on? Or perhaps it's just the stress of everything going on. Oh well. He'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Bakugo decides to get some fresh air, hoping that will help ease the sickness in his belly. He takes a walk through the garden, hearing a baby's cooing and Deku's unmistakable stupid chuckling. Bakugo glances around a shrub to the fountain where Deku and Tokoyami sit with the newborn (hatchling?) child. Bakugo doesn't understand how Deku can smile so easily and be so proud of a child that isn't his. Of course, Deku is an overly caring individual, and they all were friends growing up. Shoji's untimely death has surprised them all, and Deku did a kind gesture by taking in Tokoyami.

Bakugo wonders if he should go over and ask to hold the newborn. In a short while, that will be...him. He tries to picture himself in Tokoyami's place, holding a kid in a blanket, and listening to it scream and cry. He'll have a house full of nannies to do everything. But when he pictures himself with a child, Kirishima is sitting by him, just as Deku is with Tokoyami. Kirishima would make stupid faces and silly noises to make the child giggle.

What if, he speaks in private to Deku about his situation? Deku knows Shoto better than he does. If Shoto can accept the same role as Deku, loving a child that isn't his, then Bakugo won't have to jump into bed with southern alpha to get the timing of the 'pregnancy' right. It has to be believable. If Shoto is willing to lie and play along, then Bakugo wins. However, that doesn't solve the issue of Kirishima. Bakugo closes his eyes, picturing Kirishima waking up next to him, kissing him 'good morning,' and doing activities like hunting, riding, and fishing. Kirishima can do all the parenting.

The sight of Deku and Tokoyami parenting begins to annoy him, so Bakugo leaves the gardens to head to the stables and see King Murder. He took the other way around, avoiding the builders, and ultimately Kirishima. The stable hands weren't around, so Bakugo goes into King Murder's stall and hugs the horse. The stallion senses his troubles and nuzzles him.

"Hey, boy...Sorry, I won't be riding you for a long while,"

"Bakugo!"

"Gah!" Bakugo is startled by the whisper of his name, and the unmistakable scent of Kirishima. His heart beats in his chest, filling with a sense of relief and joy until his pride kicks those feelings away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kirishima grins and leaps over the stall door to embrace Bakugo and kiss him. "I haven't seen you in so long! I've been worried!" He puts his hands on Bakugo's belly, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so happy, Bakugo!" he whispers. "We're having a child together! I knew it the moment we bonded!"

"Kirishima…"

"Here, I made this for the baby!" Kirishima takes out a small duck he carved from wood. "I couldn't sleep the other night, so I made the baby a toy."

Bakugo takes the wooden toy with trembling hands.

"Isn't it cute?"

"Kiri...you really are as dense as the rocks you carry,"

Kirishima blinks. "Huh?"

Bakugo lowers his voice to a hissed whisper. "You are a slave! There is no way we can be together to raise this kid! What we did was a mistake, and you know it!"

Kirishima's eyes almost bug out of his head. "What? No! No, Bakugo, it wasn't a mistake! I love you!"

"Shut up! Don't say that word! I fucking hate it!"

"That's because you're afraid of it!"

"Seriously, Kirishima, think about this. How the hell can this work out between us? You are a SLAVE. If it's found out...you'll be dead! I'm stuck having to deal with this, and I have to figure out what to do!"

"We both wear chains, Bakugo," Kirishima says seriously. "Maybe we can find a way to break them together."

Bakugo shakes his head. "That won't happen. It can't happen. I have too much going for me. I can't give up this life."

"You can't...or you don't want to?" Kirishima narrows his eyes at Bakugo, who chooses not to answer. "You complain about this life and its rules all the time...but you don't want to escape it?"

Bakugo looks at Kirishima with unshed tears in his eyes. "And go where? And do what? Run away with a slave?" he scoffs. "Don't be stupid, Kiri. What happened that night was just...just instincts."

"It was more than that," Kirishima says. "And you know it,"

"It was a mistake,"

"We both wanted it!"

"I don't want any of this! I'm supposed to be an alpha!"

"But you're not!" Kirishima grips Bakugo by the arms. "You're an omega and the most dangerous one I know! Being in love doesn't make you weak, Bakugo. It makes you stronger!"

"I'm not in love with you," he hissed through his tears.

Kirishima softens his voice. "Then, why are you crying?"

"I…" Bakugo doesn't protest when Kirishima embraces him. Being with Kirishima like this, smelling him, sensing him, helps to calm Bakugo's nerves. Even their baby stops making him sick, and it suddenly feels pleasant. Should he tell Kirishima about his plan to marry Shoto, or wait until after he talks to Deku? "I'm working on something…" is all he could find to say.

"Bakugo...if I could, I would take you home to my land. I'm sorry that I'm a slave and can't offer you what you need, but I don't want to give up and just leave you both."

"I have to go," He pushes from Kirishima.

"Meet me tonight in my hut?" Kirishima asks.

Bakugo exits the stall and answers with a 'maybe.'

Kirishima takes a seat on the hay beside King Murder. Poor Bakugo is hurting; he's panicking, and he's scared. Kirishima can feel all this through their bond. Bakugo is so instant on ignoring it that he won't accept the bond they share. Their night together when they mated was the best night of his life. He ached to have Bakugo in his arms and bed again. They deserve to be together, but Bakugo is right. How can they be together considering their different roles in this society? Bakugo is a nobleman. He's a slave. This didn't occur to him in length until his talk with Bakugo just now. It's clear Bakugo wants to be with him, but the omega can't shake the rules of the kingdom in the world he was brought up in. Kirishima can understand that but to an extent.

They can't run away together. Kirishima is a marked slave, and Bakugo would be recognized. Of course, Kirishima would do everything in his power to provide for and protect his family if he weren't a runaway slave. If caught, he'll be killed, Bakugo will be punished, and who knows what will happen to their child. There has to be something they can do. Maybe he can find a way to stay here as a slave to the family. At least that way, he can see their child and be near his mate. But can he handle living around the alpha husband Bakugo ends up having to marry? Kirishima growls at the thought of another male touching Bakugo and thinking that the child is theirs. It makes his blood boil.

Tonight, when he sees Bakugo (if Bakugo comes), he will offer this idea and hope for the best. If that doesn't work, then he'll have to figure out something else.

* * *

Izuku knocks on Bakugo's chamber door, announcing himself, and is let in. He didn't want to leave Tokoyami alone with the new baby, but when the servant told him that the matter is 'urgent,' Izuku had to go. He had the same servant call for Shoto to stay with Tokoyami until he comes back. When he enters, he sees Bakugo sitting in the window.

"Kacchan?"

"Make sure the door is locked," Bakugo says.

Izuku does so. "What's going on, Kacchan? Are you alright?"

"No. I'm pretty fucking far from 'alright,'"

Izuku bites his lip. "You're angry about something. Does it have to do with marriage?" He's shocked to see the red bags under Bakugo's eyes. He's been crying! "Kacchan! What's wrong?"

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell ANYONE! Tokoyami is fine, but no one else!"

Izuku nods. "Of course, Kacchan. I promise. I hope I can help?"

Bakugo tells Izuku everything, from the mating night to his pregnancy to his plan to marry Shoto. After Izuku hears this, he is shocked by Bakugo's actions, for they were completely out of character for the omega. Well, not in a biological sense. But mating with a slave? If it were anyone else but a slave, the issue wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, say something! Gloat if you want to,"

"I would never gloat," Izuku says. "But you are in a serious situation here, Kacchan."

Bakugo gives him a sarcastic grin. "Wow, I didn't know that! Thanks for letting me know, Deku."

"But Kacchan, in all seriousness, Shoto is going to have to know the child is not his,"

"I can fuck him fast,"

Izuku shakes his head. "No, that's not how it works. You can't fake heat, and your slit won't open any other way. It also won't open because you're pregnant. Shoto will have to know,"

Bakugo rests his head against the window. "And...if he doesn't want to? What then?"

"Well...you could...go away for a while and have the baby in secret?"

"And do what with it after that? Just give it away?"

Izuku walks up to Bakugo and takes his hand, smiling softly. "Tokoyami and I will take the child. That way, you can visit the child, and no one will have to know."

"I don't want the kid at all," Bakugo tells him, ripping his hand from Deku's. "But I can't fucking get rid of it, either! Believe me; I tried already."

"Kaachan, I know you're afraid, but you will make a great parent!"

"That's the least of my concerns right now," he lowers his eyes for a moment, then lifts them to Deku's. "Would you really take the kid?" Izuku smiles and nods. "But...there's also Kirishima,"

"You care for him, don't you?"

"Pfft!"

"Kacchan, you can't lie about that. You wouldn't have let him mount and mate you if you didn't desire him. And, I hate to say this, because I'm not that type of person, but Kirishima is only a slave, and he doesn't have a say in what happens to the child. He should, but in the eyes of the law, he doesn't. If it's known, they'll kill him! I like Kirishima, and don't want to see anything bad happen to him."

"I don't know what to do about him," Bakugo says with an annoyed sigh. "It's embarrassing...and I hate myself for being omega...and for liking him…" he whispers the last part.

But Izuku heard it. "Let me talk to Shoto, and see what he is willing to do,"

"T-Thanks,"

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Izuku assures him, even though he doesn't know if anything good will come of this situation. Bakugo needs support more than facts. "We'll figure out something. Do you...um...want to talk to Tokoyami about...other stuff?"

"If the birdbrain has something for nausea, then I want it. In bulk. Immediately."

"Sure, but if you have any specific questions...don't hesitate to ask him. We were going to leave shortly, but now with...everything that's going on, we're going to stay for as long as we can to help."

Bakugo looks out the window towards the direction of Kirishima's hut. "Thanks...Deku."

Izuku pulls Bakugo into an awkward hug and kisses the omega's cheek. "It'll be alright,"

Bakugo pushes him away and viciously wipes at his cheek. "Yuck! I've got nerd germs on me!"

Izuku can't help but laugh. "Kacchan, don't ever change!"

* * *

'I'm stupid. I'm stupid. You fucking idiot, go back! Turn your stupid omega ass around and go the fuck back!'

Against his will, Bakugo finds his feet carrying him to Kirishima's hut, at one in the morning, in the cold. Autumn is on its way. Judging by the cycle of male omega pregnancy, the child should be born at the very end of winter, or the beginning of spring. One, he shouldn't even be thinking about that, and two, he shouldn't be going to Kirishima's hut. But his body yearns to be with the alpha, and Bakugo blames it on the brat inside of him. It's not even a brat yet; just a lump of cells in his stomach. Disgusting. He should use this chance to kick Kirishima's ass or kill the slave for doing this to him.

Arriving at the hut, Bakugo looks around to make sure he is alone. He peeks through the window. Kirishima is asleep by the stove. Good. He should turn back, but his hand opens the door. 'I hate myself.'

Kirishima snorts awake when he hears the door of his hut open. For a moment, he thinks it's an intruder, but when the lantern is raised, he sees it's Bakugo. Kirishima's face lights up with the sight of his mate. "Bakugo, you came!"

"Not willingly…"

"That doesn't matter! You're here!" Kirishima gets up and goes to him, taking the lantern away and using the oil to awaken the fire. "I've been thinking about our talk today in the stables,"

Bakugo takes off his cloak. "I have too."

Kirishima sits on the blankets and pats the spot next to him. "Come sit with me. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to be with me,"

Bakugo frowns but does as Kirishima says. Sensing the alpha's presence and aura relaxes him. It's an exquisite feeling of completion and acceptance. These feelings must be pregnancy-related.

"Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine," Kirishima puts the blanket around their shoulders, locking them together. "I said I was fine,"

Kirishima grins. "Your skin has goosebumps. I can see them on your neck."

Bakugo growls at him.

"Don't growl, Bakugo," Kirishima says softly, nuzzling the omega behind the ear. "You still smell so damn good...and you tasted sweeter than honey,"

"Yuck." is the only verbal response Bakugo has to that. The rest of him responds to Kirishima's touch. He can't understand it, but he completely melts and feels different when he's with Kirishima. That is the power of an alpha mate. Bakugo doesn't want to believe it, yet he leans into Kirishima's nuzzles. "What did you...want to talk about?"

"About us," Kirishima changes their positions, sitting Bakugo between his legs, the omega's back against his chest. This way, he can stroke Bakugo's belly. The other doesn't complain, nor does he put any effort into returning kindly gestures. "And the child,"

Bakugo closes his eyes and lets out a tiny moan when Kirishima's rough hand slips under the shirt to rest on the bare skin of his belly. The alpha's lips and nose nuzzle his neck. "What's your...idea?"

"I want you to buy me, as a slave of your family,"

"That would be too obvious," Bakugo says. "Why would I only buy you and none of the other slaves in your group?"

"Because I'm the only slave in that group. I'm good with the horses, and King Murder will need someone to build and look after his stall, right? Or, I can do house chores?"

"That could work then," Bakugo says. "But I still have to marry an alpha...while pregnant with a slave's child,"

Kirishima falls silent.

"I should tell you about our plan. I spoke to Deku, Izuku, today. I told him about our...issue. I plan to marry Shoto," he feels Kirishima's calming aura slowly change to jealousy.

"Why him?"

"He has red hair," Bakugo says. "If the child looks like you, it will have red hair. I don't have red hair, only red eyes. No one will question the red hair if it's Shoto's. Do you understand? And he will give me more freedom than other alpha suitors."

"Will you...have to sleep with him?"

"He'll be gone most of the time. But Deku is going to talk to him and tell him the truth,"

Kirishima gasps. "Is that safe? He could out us!"

"Shoto isn't that type of person," Bakugo says. "The worst he can say is 'no.' And if he says no, then I...will need to do what all unmarried and pregnant noble omegas do,"

"What's that?"

"Go somewhere remote to have the baby in private, then give the child away, and then return home as if nothing happened. Izuku offered to take the child,"

Kirishima's arms slip from their embrace. "You could...give up our child so easily?"

Bakugo can't bear to look at Kirishima, knowing the alpha is emotionally hurt. "Yes. What other choice do I have? None, that's what. If Shoto accepts...then things may be okay. If not...that is what I have to do,"

"You should go back. It's late,"

Bakugo, confused, looks at Kirishima as the alpha gets up to gather his cloak. "Kiri? Are you throwing me out?"

"I can't...I can't talk to you right now," he hands Bakugo the cloak. "There's too much happening...I can't think straight. You have to go," he lights Bakugo's lantern for him. "Be careful going back,"

"Kirishima...I don't believe you," Bakugo's brows furrow. "For a man who says he'll respect me, that means respecting my decisions and choices!"

Kirishima opens the door, keeping his head down to hide his tears. "Please, just go, Bakugo. I need to be alone right now. We'll catch up later,"

"Oh, fuck you, asshole!" Bakugo storms off, cursing Kirishima the entire way while fighting back the tears. 'He's got his damn head in the clouds! He doesn't understand any of this!'

No one sees him as he enters through the kitchen and up to his chambers. Once there, he throws himself on the bed and, as hard as he fights it, the tears start to fall. Unable to help himself, he puts his face in the pillow and sobs. He cries for the situation. He cries about hurting Kirishima. He cries about the child. But mostly, he cries for himself.

* * *

The next morning, Bakugo throws up, as usual, and walks around the room like a zombie as he prepares for the day. He doesn't touch his breakfast but has a few sips of tea. In a half-hour, Lord Clayton will be arriving, and Bakugo wants to get rid of him as fast as possible for two reasons. He doesn't want to see the bastard, and two, he needs to find out if Izuku spoke to Shoto. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he looks like an absolute disaster. Dark bags under his eyes, the whites bloodshot, and his brows heavily furrowed. Even his posture was slumped forward. All he can think about is how he upset Kirishima last night and how dumb the slave is for not understanding the decision.

Bakugo doesn't wait for Aizawa to come and get him. He goes to the parlor and sits on the white sofa, waiting for Lord Clayton to come so that he can tell the suitor off. 'Fuck, I feel terrible. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, my eyes hurt...death would be welcomed with open arms right now.'

"You can wait in here while I let Katsuki know you're-" Aizawa stops when he sees Bakugo sitting on the sofa. "-here."

"Oh. It looks like someone is eager," Lord Clayton says with a smile that makes Bakugo want to vomit.

Aizawa notices Bakugo's sagging face and wants to send the alpha away until he can figure out what is troubling him. But Bakugo waves him away. "I'll be outside the door," He says to them both.

Lord Clayton walks over and sits on the sofa opposite of Bakugo. "Looks like you had a bad night's sleep,"

"Yeah," Bakugo answers.

"I received your governor's refusal letter for the gifts,"

"Good. I didn't want your gifts. I'm not going to waste any time here. I'm not interested in you, Lord Clayton, so stop offering money for my hand. You're not getting it,"

Lord Clayton smirks. "Your parents and governor say differently,"

"I plan to speak with my parents today. There is nothing I like about you, Lord Clayton. You're only after my wealth, and I know you want to make me into a 'good and obedient' omega. Well, that's not going to happen. Pick your ass up and leave."

"You will not speak to an elite alpha like that, little boy," Lord Clayton warns. "Everything you do, you bring upon yourself!"

"Fuck off, old man," Bakugo gets up to leave. "We're done here," but Lord Clayton blocks him. "Get out of my way, loser!"

"Someone needs to teach you how to respect your superiors, little boy!"

"Don't call me that!" He tries to push his way around Lord Clayton, but the alpha grabs his forearm. "Let go!"

"I'm the only alpha in this realm who can handle a spit-fire like you!"

Bakugo spits at him, and the wad lands right in Lord Clayton's left eye.

"How dare you! Insolent-" Lord Clayton raises a hand.

Bakugo prepares for the blow, his body unmoving.

"That's enough!"

Bakugo looks to see that Aizawa has come in, probably hearing the commotion, and forces Lord Clayton's hand down.

"It's time for you to leave, sir," Aizawa says.

"Ah, Governor Aizawa, it wasn't what it looks like,"

"The hell it wasn't," Aizawa goes over to the door and opens it. "Please leave, and do not return."

Lord Clayton looks from Bakugo to Aizawa, then gives an aloof scoff. "If you throw me out of this house, then you will lose my funds for his hand, and I want my money back,"

"I'll refund you every penny," Aizaway says. "Now leave. Last time I'm telling you, sir. Linger any longer, and I'll phone the king and let him know how one of his lords acts around young omegas. Now go."

Lord Clayton leaves the room without a word.

Aizawa slams the door behind him. "Are you alright?" He asks Bakugo.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for telling that asshole off,"

"You're not off the hook, Bakugo,"

"Huh? Wait, are you suggesting I asked for that?"

Aizawa crosses his arms. "Hardly. I asked before if something was wrong, or if you needed to tell me something."

"What the fuck are talking about?"

"When were you planning on telling me that you're pregnant?"

Bakugo's eyes widened. His face drained of color, sinking to the bottom of his stomach. "H-How did you know?"

"I saw how you protected your belly before your face when he tried to strike you," Aizawa says. "A pregnant person will always instinctively cover their belly in the face of danger. And you are not one to back down, nor would you let someone hit you. You would have fought back. And that fear in your eyes...I've seen it before in young omegas."

"How is it you manage to know everything?"

"I'm a teacher, as well as your surrogate father when your parents are here. There is nothing you can hide from me. I would have found out eventually. Now, I need to know who the alpha father is."

**TBC**

*****The wooden duck is a reference to The Adventure Zone podcast! I couldn't pass it up! Kirishima and Magnus would be great buddies!*****


	9. Spit-Fire

*****Warnings: Language, talk of mating and pregnancy, talk of arranged marriages**

*****Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Spit-Fire**

Shoto slowly stirs the sugar in his tea as he looks at the pair sitting opposite him. Izuku looks nervous, the alpha fidgeting in his seat and looking anywhere but at him. Tokoyami holds the new hatchling in a purple silken blanket, appearing just as nervous as Izuku, but sitting as still as a statue. Shoto looks from one to the other, waiting for someone to break the ice. When the silence becomes too awkward, Shoto chooses to speak.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me, just say it," Shoto says. "We're friends here, and I won't tell anyone of anything that transpires between us."

"It's about Kacchan," Izuku says. "He's...he's in a bit of trouble right now,"

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?"

Izuku can't speak further and keeps scooping sugar into his tea. Tokoyami stops him with a gentle hand.

"Bakugo is in the middle of a dangerous situation," Tokoyami says. "Dangerous in a political sense, not physically."

Shoto sips his tea while keeping his gaze on both of them. "Okay...and, is there a point to this? Do you need my help in some way?"

Tokoyami nods, shifting the weight of the baby in his arms. "We do. It's your choice in the end, and no one would fault you on your decision...but it would help our friend, and there is no other alpha like you who can respect and understand him as we do,"

"What is wrong with Bakugo?" Shoto demands, tired of the two dancing around with words.

"He's in love," Izuku spits out quickly, then clears his throat. "He's in love with...with Kirishima. I'll spare the details but...Kacchan went into heat, and his omega instincts brought him to Kirishima. They mated and…" Izuku blushes bright red. They were all adults here, so why is he feeling so embarrassed talking about it? Tokoyami jumps in to finish for him.

"Bakugo is pregnant, and Kirishima is the alpha father,"

Shoto slowly brings the teacup down to the saucer. "That is a predicament, but what does this have to do with me?"

"If you marry Bakugo, then we can pass the child off as yours," Tokoyami tells him. "I'm assuming Bakugo is worried about the child coming out with red hair like Kirishima's. Izuku and I figure that, by you marrying Bakugo and accepting the child as yours, it will benefit both. You won't have to sleep with him, Bakugo gets security and keeps his reputation, and both of you are set for life with an heir."

Shoto looks down at the teacup, thinking about the situation at hand. While everything Tokoyami says is logical, they are all forgetting one major issue. "Bakugo's parents may not accept our marriage," he says. "Your kingdom already dislikes southerners, and for the Bakugos to marry off their only child to a foreigner...well, they may not accept it, as we've feared before. Also, your king and my sultan have the true and final word on the acceptance of our marriage, as we are both of the nobility realms. Even if I were to marry Bakugo and accept the bastard child, it doesn't mean the marriage will be valid."

Izuku fills a new teacup for himself. "So, you're saying that you will accept the marriage and the child? As long as it's approved."

Shoto nods. "Yes. If it's not, then what's Plan B?"

"Izuku and I take the child after it is born and raise it as our own," Tokoyami answers. "Bakugo will give birth in secret, away from the public."

"Oh. Then just do that," Shoto replies calmly.

Izuku looks surprised by Shoto's quick response. "But, that doesn't help Kacchan in any way. Unless you want to mount him and sire a child with him?"

"Izuku, you are putting my reputation at risk as well," Shoto says. "If we are allowed to marry, the timing of Bakugo's pregnancy will be off, and that will raise suspicion."

"Shoto, there will always be rumors," Tokoyami says, bouncing the baby in his arms to soothe the child's whining. "Izuku and I live with rumors every day."

"But Bakugo is no longer a virgin omega," Shoto says.

Izuku furrows his brows. "What does that matter?"

"It doesn't. However, in my culture, we need to see the bedsheets to ensure that the omega, male or female, was indeed a virgin at the time of mounting. My father will want to see the sheets and virgin blood,"

Tokoyami rolls his eyes. "That's simple. Cut your thumb and dribble some blood spots onto the white sheets. Problem solved."

"Hm. You're correct. I did not think of that," Shoto says.

"Shoto...Kacchan really needs your help right now," Izuku says. "I know we're all shocked by Kacchan's behavior...but the heart wants what it wants. We know he can never marry Kirishima, but if Kacchan is with you, then it will be easier for him to see Kirishima. Kirishima shouldn't be kept away from his child if it can be helped,"

"To be completely honest with you both, abortion is Bakugo's best option," Shoto looks at Tokoyami. "You can do that, can't you?"

Tokoyami glances away. "I've given Bakugo the necessary medicine in the past to use for an unwanted pregnancy. The fact that he has not used it indicates that he does not want to abort."

"Please Shoto," Izuku reaches out his hand to take Shoto's. "We can all make this work. Everything is solved if you get to marry Kacchan."

Shoto squeezes Izuku's hand, unable to say 'no' to those wide green eyes full of emotion. In some ways, Izuku has the power of both alpha and omega. Izuku's aura alone is enough to sway Shoto's decision. "Very well. I will put in an offer for Bakugo's hand. I will meet with Aizawa today to go over the finer details. If we get the okay from Bakugo's parents, then I will deal with my father and the sultan. My father would love nothing more than to get his hands on the wealth and fine horses of the Bakugo family."

"A union between kingdoms will help ensure peace," Tokoyami points out.

Izuku smiles at Shoto. "Thank you, Shoto! You really are a great friend!"

"Yes, well...it works out for everyone, just as you said."

"But what about Kirishima?" Tokoyami asks. "It wouldn't be right to split them up."

"I would have to buy Kirishima," Shoto says.

"I guess we would buy him too," Izuku adds, looking at Tokoyami. "If the marriage with Shoto doesn't come to be,"

Tokoyami nods.

Shoto finishes his tea. "I will phone my father. In the meantime, speak with Bakugo and Aizawa. Let's see if we can make this work."

* * *

Bakugo sits in Aizawa's office with his arms around his stomach, staring down at the floor. He hasn't had the will to tell Aizawa who the alpha father is, but the governor will not let him leave until he does. Bakugo's pissed at Kirishima anyway for sending him off like that, but he understands why the alpha is upset. But the slave is as dumb as a rock and can't see the dangers of this issue.

"Bakugo, I'm going to ask you one more time. Who. Is. The. Alpha?"

"Why should it fucking matter?" He glares at Aizawa. "My stupid omega body acted on biological instincts!"

Aizawa frowns. "The omega body responds to alphas it finds attractive and desires to mate with," he says. "There is an alpha, somewhere in these walls, or walking on these grounds, that has triggered your heat through suppressants and opened up your body to pregnancy. Tell me who the alpha is. Once I know, we can find a solution. And it wasn't rape, correct?"

Bakugo shakes his head.

"Then, tell me who the alpha is,"

Bakugo takes a deep breath, feeling sick, then utters the name. "It's...Kirishima. The slave building King Murder's stable."

Aizawa's bland expression doesn't change, though his eyebrow twitches. "A slave?"

"A fucking slave!" Bakugo repeats through grit teeth. "I tried to get rid of it...but I couldn't do it! Deku is going to talk to Shoto...if he will marry me...then the child's legitimacy won't be questioned."

"And, if Shoto refuses?"

Bakugo swallows hard. "Then...I have the child in secret...and Deku offered to care for it in my place. I don't want kids, Aizawa," He hangs his head low, his eyes wide and stinging with tears. "I don't want them."

"That's what nursemaids and nannies are for," Aizawa reminds him. "But Bakugo...this is a very tricky situation you have put yourself in. Feelings for the slave aside, the alpha is still that: a slave. Your parents will not like this,"

"I wish I could have a fucking say in my life since it's MINE!"

"Look, I understand your feelings; and your parents do as well. But in this world, appearances and reputation is everything. It shouldn't be that way, but it is," he sighs then, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I will contact your parents and let them know about this issue. But I won't call them until we hear from Shoto. Your life, pride, and reputation rest solely on Shoto's choice right now," he meets Bakugo's eyes. "But you'll have to move fast with this marriage and pretend mating so that the child's alpha will not come into question."

"Just...no more suitors. Please."

"No more suitors," Aizawa assures him. "Go to your room as rest. I will take things from here, and I'll seek out Shoto."

Bakugo nods and leaves the room to go to his own. He walks like a zombie, his stomach hanging heavily in his gut, and his body feels like it will fall apart. As he gets to his door, he sees Tokoyami standing outside of it, getting ready to knock. When the other omega sees him, Tokoyami asks if he needs assistance. Bakugo ignores him, telling the other that he doesn't need help, only medicine to settle his stomach. Bakugo's certain that Deku sent Tokoyami here to 'talk' to him about omega 'things.'

"Bakugo, I've brought the medicine, as you requested,"

"Give it to me. Now."

"I need to mix it. Please wait a few moments."

Bakugo sits on his bed and watches Tokoyami prepare the drink. The omega has a sack with him. In the sack, he takes out a bottle of what looks like milk, a small jar of honey, and three smaller vials of dark-colored liquids. Bakugo's eyes travel to the other's belly concealed in a black cloak.

"Don't you think it's time you stop mourning Shoji?" Bakugo asks. "You've always liked black, but this is ridiculous."

"I will never stop mourning him," Tokoyami says while mixing the drink. "He was my true mate."

Bakugo flops backward onto the bed. "You're not as swollen this time around like you were with the first one. You looked like a tick about to pop. I guess Deku's sperm isn't like Shoji's?"

"Please stop talking," Tokoyami requests. "I mean, stop talking about Shoji and Izuku." He's finished the drink of milk and honey. "Drink this," he brings it to Bakugo.

Bakugo sits back up and takes it without a 'thank you,' downing the sweet drink in three gulps. He feels better already! "I want a bunch of that stuff made for me to drink whenever I need it. And, did you speak to Shoto?"

"We did. Shoto has agreed to marry you and accept the child as his own. That is, if your parents and the king, along with the sultan and Enji Todoroki, all agree to the marriage."

Bakugo couldn't feel relief even though he wanted to. There are too many people whose 'approval' they need to make this work. It should be his choice and no one else's.

"I guess that's better than nothing…"

"Look at it this way, Bakugo," Tokoyami starts. "Should everything go according to plan with Shoto, you will not have to worry about suitors or your reputation. By some chance, if this doesn't work out, Izuku already told you that we will take your child in and raise it as our own. There is one obstacle that makes this troublesome...and that issue is Kirishima. Shoto agreed to purchase Kirishima as a slave. Izuku and I would do the same if it comes down to it. But, your emotions for Kirishima can give you away. So, I ask you this: do you want Kirishima sent away?"

"NO!" Bakugo answers quickly then grit his teeth and blushes. "I mean, he doesn't mean anything to me! Our mating was a mistake!"

"Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

Bakugo covers his face. "They're not...tears...damn hormones!"

"Bakugo...do you know why you feel so ill? Yes, some of it is simple morning sickness, but that affects pregnant female omegas more than omega males. The reason you are sick is that your alpha mate is not by your side. If Kirishima were with you right now, you'd feel strong and healthy. When I felt Shoji's death, and later learned of what happened...I was sick for days. Not just with grief, but for the unborn child that we shared through a broken bond. The child too felt the absence of his father, and I was sick until the day I laid the egg. Without Kirishima here, you will be sick until the child is born. An omega needs their alpha mate,"

"I don't...need...anyone! I'm not like YOU!"

Tokoyami glares at him, lowering his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were the lowest on the social rank than myself, Deku, and Shoji! You needed the social wealth of Deku after Shoji died, or you would be nothing! I have so much more to lose than you ever did! No one would blink an eye to your troubles if Deku didn't pick you up after Shoji's death! So, don't tell me what I need and don't need! You're less than me! You're the one that needs an alpha to care for and define you! I don't! I never fucking did and I never fucking will!"

Tokoyami holds his head up high. "I see. I'm very sorry that you feel that way. I will take my leave now, and upset you no further." He walks to the door, and then pauses for a moment. "There is a chance that Kirishima may lose his life because of this. Losing your mate...is a pain that cannot be explained unless you feel it for yourself. I was fortunate to have another alpha who cared deeply for me and help to pull me out of my abyss of deep, dark sorrow. But will you have that same safety net with Shoto, I wonder, should Kirishima's life leave this world?" he glances over his shoulder at Bakugo. "But what do my words matter? I am only beneath you. Good day to you, Katsuki Bakugo."

Bakugo gives Tokoyami's back the finger as the other omega leaves. "I don't need anybody," he pulls his legs up to his chest. "I don't need an...alpha…" 'But what if Tokoyami's words are true? About this sickness due to the fact that Kirishima isn't with me. How the fuck am I supposed to know?' The only way to get an answer is to see Kirishima. But he won't go to that shithole of a hut. He'll bring Kirishima here. He'll get someone to sneak the alpha inside.

* * *

'I shouldn't have been so hard on him,' Kirishima says to himself while sawing one of the wooden beams. The thought that an omega can just give up a child seemed, well, unnatural to him. Kirishima understands the problem with Bakugo, but there are ways they can make it work. If he is purchased by the Bakugos, then he can be around his mate and child. Kirishima will just have to get used to the idea of Shoto acting as Bakugo's husband by law. He reminds himself that Shoto would spend most of the time away from the manor, and that will leave him the opportunity to spend time with his mate. Next time he sees Bakugo, he'll apologize, over and over again, and accept whatever punishment his omega wants to give him.

He takes a break from sawing to wipe the sweat from his face. Though autumn is near, the cool air doesn't help much when it comes to hard labor. Kirishima hopes that Bakugo is taking care of himself and the baby. He longs to be with Bakugo again, to hold the omega in his arms and stroke that little bulge in Bakugo's stomach. If only he could be there for Bakugo as a true alpha mate. He should be by Bakugo's side, catering to his every need, and making sure he's comfortable. If Kirishima has to carry the omega around his back he would. Bakugo would yell at him if they did that. The growling and screaming image he has of Bakugo right now reminds him of a grizzly bear, only twice as vicious. It makes him laugh.

"Slave,"

Kirishima recognizes the voice of Governor Aizawa and looks around for the beta. He finds Aizawa standing at the doors of the stables.

"Come with me,"

Kirishima puts down the saw and follows Aizawa into the stables and to the spot where hay and grains are stored. In this secluded area, something is about to happen. Did Aizawa find out about him and Bakugo? Is he going to end up dead and buried under mounds of hay bales? He swallows hard, trying not to show his panic. "S-Sir? Is everything...okay?"

Aizawa has his hands in his pockets. "Do you know the penalty for mounting an omega of noble birth?"

'He does know!' Kirishima swallows again and shakes his head. "I...I have some ideas...sir...with um...um...death being the worst one,"

"If I were any other type of person, I would blame you for all of this. Most would just assume it was rape because you're a slave from a savage land. There is no possible way a noble omega would want to lay with a lowly slave. It is that type of danger we are dealing with, and you have put Bakugo in a great deal of trouble,"

"It wasn't-"

"And I'm not fully blaming you," Aizawa interrupts him. "Bakugo is just as guilty for giving in to urges."

"He was in heat," Kirishima points out. "It couldn't be helped."

"I understand that. But let me explain something to you, slave. An omega of noble or royal birth is expected to act a certain way. Bakugo breaks all of these rules because everyone thought he was going to grow up as alpha. Trying to tame a young man like Bakugo to go from wild and entitled to submissive and quiet is never going to happen. A noble-born omega is to express purity and dignity to represent their family. Already Bakugo has embarrassed the family name by acting so strong-willed, refusing to accept his place; and now he is pregnant out of wedlock, by a slave. Not even a servant. A slave. I already have to work three times as hard to keep this family on good terms with the king and cover-up for Bakugo's many unacceptable behaviors."

Kirishima nervously runs his hand through his hair. "I...I don't know what else to say, sir. But I love Bakugo, with all my heart. He's my mate and doesn't want to admit it. I can't just turn off my feelings for him, sir."

"I get that. But you don't know Bakugo as I do. He will send you away if he sees you as a threat. However, Shoto has agreed to marry him, and there is talk of Shoto purchasing you."

Kirishima's eyes light up and he smiles. "R-Really? For real?"

"Yes. But secret relationships never remain a secret," Aizawa warns him. "Bakugo has yet to show any real emotions towards you."

"He hides them," Kirishima says. "Sir...please, I love Bakugo. He is my mate, and I would never do anything that could hurt or upset him. I want to see him happy. He deserves so much, and I hate that I am a slave, unable to be with him. I would do anything for Bakugo. Anything! And now he carries our child...I can't desert him. I want to be with him to help him through the pregnancy! That's what a good alpha does for the omega mate they are in love with!"

Aizawa stares at Kirishima, knowing the slave speaks the truth, and in a way, he's touched by the feelings Kirishima has for Bakugo. He never thought Bakugo would surrender himself to anyone by choice, but Bakugo opened himself to Kirishima. Aizawa doesn't know much about Kirishima, but he does understand Bakugo. Aside from natural alpha and omega bonding, Bakugo would never accept someone who shows no respect for his choices and lifestyle. Kirishima, like Shoto, is willing to respect Bakugo in the ways that Aizawa himself knows the omega deserves.

"I want you to stay away from Bakugo until his marriage with Shoto is arranged, if it is allowed, and you are purchased. If I see you around the manor, I will not hesitate to punish you. I am walking on thin ice with Bakugo's current situation, and all I need to lose my control is for you to stick your nose in and complicate things further. Do you understand, slave?"

Kirishima nods. "Yes, sir,"

"Get back to work."

* * *

He didn't know when he fell asleep, or for how long until he wakes up to someone knocking at the door. Lifting his head to the window, he sees that it is dusk. He's slept way too long. He shouts at the person to stop knocking, that he was coming. Getting up from the bed, he feels a wave of dizziness strike him. He waits for it to clear, then goes to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me." It's Aizawa.

Bakugo prepares himself for a long conversation as he unlocks the door and lets his governor in. "Just give me the bad news,"

"Well, I could not get in touch with your parents, but I left a message for them. Shoto approached me and we discussed your marriage. He is currently on the phone with his father. Once we speak to your parents, then we'll have a true answer."

"Fine. This will shut everyone up. Let everyone whisper and laugh about the alpha-like omega who has accepted the role of the married little wifey with a brat on the way. Fuck my life and everything in it,"

"I can sense your depression all the way over here," Aizawa says. "We'll work something out. Stay in your room and just rest. We're all under a lot of stress."

"That's a light way to put it. Send for Deku. I want to talk to him."

Bakugo turns off all the lights in the room, leaving only the fireplace and one oil lamp lit. He lays in bed, rubbing his stomach, and praying that the pain will go away tonight. He sent Deku to sneak Kirishima into the manor. The clock already struck midnight, and they were ten minutes late. Bakugo wants to test Tokoyami's theory about the illness going away if the alpha is around. A distant part of him secretly whispers that he's just using this as an excuse to see Kirishima again. For tonight, he wants the entire world to fade away so that it is only himself and Kirishima.

'It has to be pregnancy hormones...I wouldn't feel this need any other way. I just want to see him...that stupid face and goofy smile. I hate that bastard! I hate him!'

There's a soft knock at the door.

Bakugo sits up in bed and waits.

The door creaks open, and a dark cloaked figure slips in. The door closes behind him.

"Kiri?" The form lowers the hood to reveal his mate- no alpha. An alpha. The alpha father of their child.

"Bakugo!"

**TBC**


	10. Quail Eggs

*****Thanks as always for the continued support! This chapter is full of yaoi, fluff, and angst. Please read on enjoy! I love to hear from readers, so don't hesitate to comment or email to chat!**

*****Warnings: Smut, language, fluff, angst, dialogue-heavy, Bakugo gets his first pregnancy craving**

*****I'm writing a short little bonus story about Izuku and Tokoyami's relationship that I will post at the end of the next chapter for anyone who wants to read it. Do not feel obligated; but if you're a multi-shipper like me, you'll read anything once! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Quail Eggs**

Kirishima drops the cloak to the floor and rushes to Bakugo's side, embracing the other while muttering 'I'm sorry.' He's been away from Bakugo for much too long, and to finally feel that perfect skin and smell the sweet scent has his heart overflowing with joy. Kirishima can also sense their child in Bakugo's belly. Pushing Bakugo onto the bed, Kirishima kisses his way down to the belly and nuzzles it adoringly.

Bakugo's heart beats faster as the life inside of him seems to come alive, and that life energy flows through him; traveling through every nerve and up to his brain. There is a tiny, fluttering rhythm of a heartbeat. Bakugo's eyes widen as the strange yet appealing sensation. The child inside of him has finally given off a pleasant feeling rather than pain and nausea. Tokoyami's words must hold true, and the baby is reacting to the alpha father being so close. Bakugo was frozen to the bed, staring down at Kirishima nuzzling his belly.

"I don't want you to go away," Kirishima whispers, resting his ear on Bakugo's belly. "I want to be here for you as the child grows and is born,"

Bakugo clenches his eyes shut to hold back tears, then looks up at the headboard. "Shoto will be the child's father," he whispers out. "Shoto can help protect the kid...I'm sorry Kiri...but the world cannot know the baby is yours," Bakugo suddenly notices the dark, almost domineering look in Kirishima's. "Kiri...this is how it must be. I don't fucking like it, but- Ow!" He glares at Kirishima when the alpha bites his inner thigh.

"I don't want Shoto to have you," he says harshly. "You are MY mate!"

Bakugo lets out a weak little growl. "I am no one's mate!" He gasps when Kirishima tears off their clothes, leaving them both completely nude. His body reacts to Kirishima's when their skins touch and Bakugo finds he's wrapping his arms around the alpha, suddenly desperate to hold him.

"We are mates," Kirishima whispers to him. "Whether you like it or not. Shoto doesn't love you...but I love you," He nuzzles Bakugo's neck. "I love you so much...I don't want to be away from you!"

There's something wet on Bakugo's shoulder. "Are you crying?"

Kirishima tightens his embrace. "No!"

Bakugo heard the man's voice crack; and what's worse, he can feel Kirishima's sadness. 'Stupid bond bullshit!' He aggressively grabs Kirishima by the hair and pulls the alpha's lips to his own. Bakugo's body acts on omega instincts; to soothe and calm his alpha. 'No. Not 'my alpha.' Just 'alpha.' 'No, just Kirishima!' He can barely concentrate with Kirishima's lips, tongue and teeth assaulting his. Bakugo's energy level and desire heightened with each touch from his lover, and he feels like a different person. Kirishima is feeling it as well. Their erections pressed together, along with Kirishima's alpha musk has his slick leaking out.

"I need to have you," Kirishima pants out, his face flushed with lust and the need to be inside his mate.

"Bastard…" Bakugo starts to roll over when Kirishima stops him.

"No. I have a different way," Kirishima knows that Bakugo likes to feel in control. He doesn't want to see his mate's back; he wants to see Bakugo's face contort in pleasure. To see that constant harden expression mold into a soft one. He guides Bakugo to the new position, laying back on the bed and setting his omega mate to straddle his lap. "You can ride me,"

"You're not a fucking horse," Bakugo sneers, then bites his lip when Kirishima's cock slides along the length of his ass. "I don't...know how to...ride you,"

Kirishima smirks and says, "You're the greatest rider I've ever seen; it's in your blood! You'll figure it out. I'm giving you full control over me," he glides his hands over Bakugo's torso. "We just need to be careful," his palm rests where their baby is.

Bakugo knows what to do now. He wanted to smack himself for being so dumb. "I don't want you to move," he demands with a smirk. "You just lay there, and I'll do what I want!"

"You're the boss!" Kirishima says.

"Damn right," he positions himself on Kirishima's cock. "And don't you forget it!"

Bakugo lets out a long, drawn-out moan as he lowers his body onto Kirishima. The position is different from their first time, and Bakugo has a moment of panic because he thinks it went too deep. Kirishima strokes his thighs and hips, panting out 'it's okay.' Bakugo tells him to shut up as he tries to get comfortable. He starts with a rocking motion, feeling the tip press against his sweet spot. It's not long until he's bouncing on Kirishima, riding him hard as if he were in a horse race. The feeling was different than riding on a horse, and Bakugo thinks for just a moment that Kirishima may now be his favorite 'beast' to ride.

'He's so beautiful...so manly…' Kirishima says while watching his mate bounce and writhe on him. Bakugo's insides are hot and wet with slick, the movements sucking him right in. He doesn't want any other alpha to see this side of Bakugo. He wants to be the only one to see Bakugo's face like this; twisted in pleasure. It's hard not to move in time with Bakugo's thrusting on him. He wants to grab those manly hips and thrust up.

"I'm gonna...fuck…" Bakugo gasps out as he feels the buildup of pleasure pooling in his belly and with a shudder he cums. It showers onto Kirishima's abs.

"Bakugo! My mate!" Kirishima grabs bakugo's hips and holds him still as he ejaculates inside, pumping his lover to the brink.

"You don't think the baby saw me inside you, do you?" Kirishima asks after they come down from their high.

Bakugo smacks him in the head. "Of course not, dipshit! It's no bigger than a pea!"

Kirishima grins as Bakugo slips off of him. "But everything's fine with the baby, right?"

Bakugo nods. "I actually feel better than before," he admits, allowing Kirishima to snuggle into him. He wants to protest when he feels Kirishima stroking his belly, but the feeling is relaxing and he allows it.

"I know you will be a great parent, Bakugo," Kirishima says.

"That's what nannies and nursemaids are for," Bakugo tells him, repeating Aizawa's words. "I don't actually have to bother with the kid,"

Kirishima sits up to give him a quizzical look. "Why wouldn't you want to care for and raise your child?"

Bakugo narrows his eyes. "Do I look like a mothering type? Deku and Yami are better at that stuff- they might as well both be breasts. I'm a fighter, a rider, a hunter- I'm not a parent."

"Hm," Kirishima looks away from Bakugo, then he gets an idea. He turns back with a grin and says, "It's okay to be afraid of having a baby, you know."

"Afraid? Who's afraid?" Bakugo sits up with a harsh glare. "I'm not afraid!"

Kirishima keeps it up. "You don't have to hide it when we're together. It's a big life change! Anyone would be scared,"

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Bakugo lands a hard punch to Kirishima's bicep.

"OW! Why'd you do that?"

"Because...I'm not scared…" he turns away, biting his lip to keep from crying. "Fuck...you wouldn't understand! It's a combination of so many things! I'm...I'm just…" he leans into Kirishima when the alpha wraps an arm around him. "No one will think of me as strong anymore. All my life I've been the best, and damn it, I'm still the best! But I have this...this curse," he grits his teeth. "This omega curse that now haunts me. Even though I am the best, the alphas still look down on me because of this fucking omega shit! It's not fair!"

"For a kingdom like this to be so far advanced in all sorts of things like buildings and cars and guns...your people lack the skills of life, which is the most important of all. I've told you before; in my culture, in my world, omegas are highly regarded and respected. Omegas choose what alpha they want. Omegas have equal say in what they want to do with the children. Alphas and omegas work together, equally, to benefit the whole population. Your kingdom separates everyone...and while my people don't have all these fancy houses and big cities...we're actually, I believe, a thousand times more advanced than you."

Bakugo scoffs. "Yeah, well, we own you people and your stupid Rock Island…" he glances up at Kirishima. "I'm tired,"

"I guess I'll go,"

"No. Stay until early morning," Bakugo settles under the covers and motions for Kirishima to do the same. He rolls into the alpha, cuddling against him. His head rests perfectly in the nook of Kirishima's neck. Placing his hand over Kirishima's heart, he can feel it beat, slow and steady. He closes his eyes when Kirishima's arm wraps around his waist, holding him. "Tell me about your land,"

"What about it?"

"Tell me how we would live...if things were different…and we were together,"

Kirishima grins brightly, and if he had a tail, it would be wagging. "Well, first thing would be is I'd have to win your affection. I'd go out hunting or fishing and bring you gifts...like a fine pelt or a large fish to cook. I'd keep doing this until you give me an answer. If you say 'yes,' then I would gather all the perfect shells and fangs of beasts I hunt to make you the finest necklace. Once you accept it, then we marry. But before the ceremony, I would need to make you a house. Either we'd choose to live in one of ours already made, or I would build us one. Or, we could build one together. Then we'd have the ceremony, and we'd go to Moonlight Rock to mate. Then we would switch off doing chores and jobs. Gathering crops, picking fruits, making tools and weapons, fishing, hunting," he nuzzles Bakugo's hair when he swears he hears the omega purring. "Then the tribe meets in the center of the village around a big fire and we tell stories or act them out, and we sing and drink and eat and dance. Then we all return home to sleep, and mate, and mate some more," he chuckles when Bakugo pinches him. "And we raise a family together. We would have six children; three boys, three girls!"

"I'm not a breeding mare...but they'd all have to look like me,"

"Can't I have at least one that looks like me?"

"So it can live up in the trees with the other monkeys? No. They all look like me."

Kirishima laughs, pulling Bakugo in tight and kissing him. "I love you so much!"

"Gah! Get off me you slobbering hog!" he bites Kirishima's nose, making the alpha whimper and back away. "Good! I hope that hurt! Now stop talking and go to sleep!" Bakugo flops over and grumbles into the pillow. He feels Kirishima settle in beside him.

"Bakugo...is there... anyway at all that we can marry?"

"No."

"But...why not? I'm a slave, but I am owned by the kingdom. The kingdom can do whatever it wants with me. So, why can't I become a member of your society?"

Bakugo stares at the wall ahead. "It just...can't be. You're right, though. That's the way it should be. If I had more political power, I could change that rule...but I don't. The most we can do is...have Shoto purchase you...and we keep our...relationship a secret."

Kirishima spoons against Bakugo, kissing the nape of his neck. "I don't want us to be a secret,"

"Then someone will see you dead," Bakugo states. "With or without Shoto's protection. I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. I'm tired. Let's just have this moment where we can pretend shit is normal, okay?"

Kirishima sighs and holds his mate close. This is better than nothing, for the time being. "Okay." he kisses Bakugo's cheek. "Goodnight, Bakugo."

"Yeah."

Kirishima is regularly up early, and he rose with the dawn today. Bakugo is still asleep, the sheets rising and falling. Kirishima smiles at his mate and brushes the blonde hair away to kiss his temple. Bakugo stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. Kirishima kisses his palm and rests it on Bakugo's belly, sensing the little heartbeat there. It fills him with joy and pride, though it doesn't make leaving his mate's presence any easier. Slipping on his clothes and cloak, he gives Bakugo one more kiss and then slips from the room. He must return to his hut before anyone else starts waking up.

* * *

Bakugo feels sick in his stomach again after he wakes up. The first thing he noticed is Kirishima is gone from the bed. No wonder he feels sick. He'll have to get more medicine from Tokoyami and probably apologize for snapping cruelty at the other omega. And by apologize, he means he'll reword what he said to Tokoyami the day before. The birdbrain was right, though. Having Kirishima around made him feel better. Annoyingly, Bakugo actually misses the stupid redhead.

Fighting nausea, Bakugo rings the service bell. When a servant answers, he tells them to bring his breakfast and to call a meeting with Izuku, Tokoyami, and Shoto. As he eats his breakfast in bed, Bakugo takes notice of how much he suddenly craves quail eggs. There were only two as a side dish, and after the first one touched his lips, he craved more. He gobbled the second one but still wasn't satisfied. He rings the bell again and demands that he have more quail eggs. When the servant tells him they have none ready at the moment, Bakugo hollers and commands that they give him some before the day is over, or face his wrath. The rest of his breakfast was mediocre.

The meeting's held in the lounge, and when Bakugo enters, there's only Tokoyami and the baby.

"Where's the other two?" Bakugo asks.

"On the phone with Governor Aizawa and your parents."

"Oh."

"I don't think they're going to tell them about Kirishima and the baby just yet," Tokoyami says. "It all depends on what your parents say, and the king."

"Of course it does. To hell with what I think or what I want," he looks at the baby in Tokoyami's arms. "What's his name?"

"Little Shoji," Tokoyami answers.

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Very original. And nothing about that kid is 'little.'"

"You know what I mean,"

"Whatever," the baby starts to cry. "What's it's problem?"

Tokoyami stands up with Little Shoji to try and soothe him by walking around. "They just cry sometimes. They can't talk,"

"I know that much, bird brain!" He watches Tokoyami struggle to stop the baby from crying. Soothing words and bouncing wasn't working, and the noise is giving him a headache. "Let me see that kid; he's too damn noisy!" Bakugo takes the baby from Tokoyami and cradles it with one arm. Before he can raise his voice, the infant instantly stops crying the moment he's in Bakugo's arms. Bakugo's eyes widen in surprise. The child looks up at him and coos. Bakugo can see facial features of Shoji, mainly the eye color and shape. The dark hair must come from Tokoyami's feathers.

"Looks like you're a natural, Bakugo," Tokoyami says. "I'll call you in the room at three in the morning when he won't stop crying,"

Bakugo glares at him. "You do that and I'll kill you! The nursemaid can take care of the kid at nighttime. That's what I'm going to do,"

"Hm. I'd rather care for the child myself,"

"Well, you're a fool, then. Deku will give you whatever you want; why not take advantage of your position," he hands the baby back to Tokoyami. "And have nannies?"

"It's my decision,"

"Oh yeah? And what about when the next one comes along?"

Tokoyami returns to the lounge sofa. "I will deal with it then," he answers.

The door opens and the other three come in. Izuku sits beside Tokoyami and takes Little Shoji, wanting to hold him. Aizawa and Shoto sit on either side of Bakugo, whose arms are crossed.

"You look better today, Bakugo," Aizawa says to him.

"Whatever," Bakugo responds. "So, what's the final verdict?"

"Your parents are saying 'no' to marrying Shoto," Aizawa answers. "Mainly because they don't want much to do with Enji Todoroki,"

Bakugo tries to keep a straight face and not let his disappointment show. If he can't marry Shoto, then he'll have to go with Plan B.

"However," Shoto starts. "I believe we can still accomplish our political marriage, so long as you are the one who tells your parents why it's best to marry me,"

Bakugo turns to Shoto. "You think they'll change their mind? I'm going to get my ass chewed off by my mother…"

"I think, so long as you tell her the truth, she'll understand," Izuku adds.

"They didn't sound as if they completely disliked the idea of you marrying Shoto," Aizawa says. "Although, there is still the issue of Kirishima."

Shoto nods. "I have no issue in purchasing him, but over time, rumors will spread; and there is always the chance an alpha might attack another in defense of their mate,"

Bakugo scoffs. "If you two start fighting over me, I'll shoot the both of you."

"But Kacchan, you're worth fighting for!"

Bakugo gives Izuku the finger.

"As usual, you children are not seeing the whole picture," Aizawa starts. "Shoto and Bakugo will spend a lot of time apart. Should Bakugo go into heat, and Shoto's not here, and he becomes pregnant...you can see where I'm going with this."

Bakugo turns to Tokoyami. "Don't you have some sort of magic potion that's more than just heat suppressants?"

Tokoyami rolls his eyes. "You act as if I'm some sort of wizard. I'm afraid I don't have anything to prevent pregnancy. The only option is to have your womb removed...after the current child is born, of course."

"That's what I'll do then," Bakugo says.

"It's a very dangerous operation, Kacchan! There are more risks than benefits! And what if you want to have more children?"

Bakugo turns to Shoto. "Can't you knock up a mistress or something? No one will give you a hard time for fucking around as they would me."

Shoto frowns. "Since when I am considered a stud dog? I do have my dignity."

"You're not having a dangerous surgery," Aizawa says. "The best option is to send Kirishima away. Out of sight, out of mind,"

Bakugo says nothing but swallows hard. Suddenly, he stands up and says, "Excuse me. I need to make a phone call." he ignores the others calling him back and rushes to Aizawa's office, locking the door behind him. He searches the desk for the hotel number of his parents. When he finds it, he picks up the receiver and, with violently shaking hands, dials the operator for the hotel. He can barely hold the cylinder receiver up to his ear. The operator picks up. He stumbles over his words but finally manages to ask for his parents.

There's a ring, followed by another, and by the third, his mother picks up. The second he hears his mother's voice, Bakugo suddenly feels like a little boy again; a little boy who needs his mother. Angry tears fill his eyes.

"Mom? I need to talk to you…"

**TBC**


	11. Happiness Is Not Far Off-Maybe

**Chapter 11: Happiness Is Not Too Far Off...Maybe**

'Katsuki? What is it? You never call me unless you want something,'

Bakugo swallows hard. "I do need something...but it's very complicated…"

'You sound upset. What's wrong? Did something happen?'

"Y-yeah...but I'm alright. No one's hurt,"

'Then what is it?'

"I...I met an alpha,"

'You mean the one the southern lands? Your father and I were just discussing it!'

"He is not the alpha," Bakugo tells her. "Shoto is just the alpha who can help me…"

There is silence on the other end for a second. 'Katsuki, what's wrong? I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're upset. Did someone do something to you?'

Bakugo can her the start of a mother's panicked tone. If he doesn't tell her soon, she'll start yelling at him. He knows where he gets his temper from. "The alpha I met is not a nobleman. He's...he's a-"

'A servant?' She asks.

Bakugo's mouth is dry when he says the next sentence. "No. He's a slave, and I'm pregnant by him. Willingly."

'Wait. What did you just say? A slave?'

"Yeah. A fucking slave, okay? I went into heat and he's the one I went to! I told you it's complicated!" he explains to her why he needs to marry Shoto and how it can help. She doesn't interrupt, letting him talk all the way through. "Aizawa wants to send Kirishima away...but Shoto said he'll buy him."

'Katsuki...I'm...I'm extremely disappointed in your behavior, but I'm more in shock than anything. You've been so stubborn and rebellious, driving your poor father and me crazy and giving us gray hairs! And then you run off and do THIS?'

"I didn't do it to rebel, you old hag!" Bakugo shouts at her. "My stupid heat!" he lowers his voice and starts to cry. "I couldn't control it...and though he's a slave...he...he...fuck, mom,"

'Are you crying? Katsuki! Why are you crying? You never cry!'

"It's so fucking stupid," he says through grit teeth, rocking forward in the chair as he tries to get the words out. "But he...Kiri...he...he wants me for who I am...not what I am...or what I have. He respects me and...and...it's so fucking cheesy and stupid!"

'...Katsuki...you're my son, and I love you. We'll...figure something out together. I'll discuss this with your father. Try not to upset yourself too much. It's not good for the baby,' when he doesn't answer, she asks, 'Do you love him, Katsuki?'

"...I don't want to…"

'...I see. Take it easy for now. I'm glad you told me. As for the slave, Kirishima...well...until we come up with a solution, keep your distance from him,'

Bakugo's stomach feels sick again. "If he's not with me the baby makes me sick,"

'Then you bonded with him. Oh, Katsuki…' she sighs. 'This is such a mess,'

"I know…"

'We'll make it work. Let me go talk to your father, and I'll call you back later. Don't hesitate to call me if you need to talk more...okay?'

"Do you hate me?" Bakugo asks.

'Oh, Katsuki, I hate when you ask things like that! You're our son, we could never hate you. I can't say I'm...thrilled with your actions, but we'll find a solution. What is the slave's full name?"

"Eijiro Kirishima…"

'Okay. We'll be in touch. Try to stay out of trouble and speak politely and don't give Aizawa a bad time, okay?"

"...okay. Thanks, mom. Bye." he hangs up and wipes the tears from his face.

He really thought his mother was going to lay into him. She didn't sound happy, but she didn't flip out, either. She says they'll find a solution, which will hopefully be the marriage to Shoto. He should go back and see the others; let them know he spoke to his mother. They all want to send Kirishima away, but Bakugo wants the alpha to stay. His stomach hurts. Maybe he can go for a walk to the stables and hopefully see Kirishima there and get some relief.

Bakugo puts on a cloak when he sees the rain outside. The drizzle bounces off the stone path leading to the stables. He sees the men are still working and looks for Kirishima. Annoyingly, he can actually smell Kirishima's musky, earthy scent and follows it to King Murder's new stall. There, on a ladder, hammering the wood of the roof is his alpha mate. Bakugo watches the scarred back and its muscles flex with each stroke of the tool. He clears his throat to get Kirishima's attention, but it doesn't work. So, he clears his throat louder, with a hint of attitude.

"Who? OH!" Kirishima is so surprised to see Bakugo that he drops the hammer from his hands and wobbles on the ladder. "GAH!"

Bakugo watches him fall off the ladder, muttering the word 'fool,' as he passes by. But he leans down to Kirishima and whispers, "Meet me in the hayloft,"

Kirishima nods silently, waiting for a little while before approaching his boss to say he is going to take his break. Acting like he isn't doing anything 'sneaky,' Kirishima whistles through the stables to the hayloft ladder. With no one around, Kirishima keeps up the tune and climbs into the loft. Surrounded by towers of hay bales, Kirishima searches for Bakugo. He sees the tip of the cloak and peeks around the hay. He grins to see Bakugo sitting there, looking angry, but Kirishima can sense that he's calm.

"What was that song?" Bakugo asks when Kirishima crawls over to nuzzle him.

"Hm? What song?"

"The one you were whistling," Bakugo leans into the alpha, nuzzling him as two animals would in greeting.

"Oh. It's just a song from my land," Kirishima answers. "I'm so glad to see you! I miss you when we're not together," he threads their hands together. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

Bakugo tells Kirishima to settle in as he begins to relay the conversation he had with his mother.

Kirishima listens through to the end. "She didn't say no,"

"But that doesn't mean a yes, either," Bakugo is sitting in Kirishima's lap, feeling peaceful and calm. Whatever aura the alpha is giving off, it's working to soothe his nerves. "Everyone wants to send you away...but I don't want that to happen. My mother says she'll find a solution...I'll just have to trust her."

"I'll accept any decision, so long as I get to stay with you in some way," Kirishima tells him. "We deserve to be together,"

"Kiri...I don't want to have this child," Bakugo suddenly says. "It fucking terrifies me, but I can't do anything about it...I wouldn't blame you for hating me for this…"

Kirishima places his palm on Bakugo's stomach. "Why are you scared? Can you please tell me?"

Bakugo grits his teeth, trying to find the right words. "I'm just...it's not ME,"

"What do you mean it's 'not you'?"

"I'm not a fucking 'mom' or a 'papa!' I should have been an alpha...I've already had a blow greater than any weapon or disease when I found out I was omega. Now to have a child growing inside me, then come out of me? That's not me."

Kirishima buries his nose in Bakugo's hair, taking in his scent while trying to calm his mate. "You think it will make you look weak. That's the real truth,"

Bakugo is silent.

"I've said it many times before, and I will keep saying it!" he grips Bakugo's chin and forces the other to look at him. "You are the strongest person I know! No rank, title, fame, or race will change that in my eyes! If anything, you're better than all alphas! You can do everything an alpha can AND make life! That's something to be admired, not feared!"

"But it's not me!" Bakugo counters.

"You won't know until you hold our child in your arms," he lets go of Bakugo's chin. "And if I can, I will be with you every step of the way," he grins sheepishly. "I love kids, and I want to have dozens and dozens with you!"

Bakugo growls. "I'm not a damn breeding mare!"

"I know, I know! But you will make a great parent. You'll be a mother bear, I think! Cuddly and soft, but fiercely protective and deadly if the cubs are threatened! No one wants to face your wrath on a good day, much less a threat to your child!"

"I don't know...I just...I don't know," Bakugo says in defeat. "I feel so much but...I don't want to become the thing I worked so hard to avoid; another omega popping out kids and getting married."

"I guess I can understand that...but if your parents come up with an answer...we may not have to worry about anything,"

Bakugo closes his eyes. "I don't want to count on that. Stop talking about it. Whistle that tune again. I liked it,"

Kirishima holds him close with a smile. "There are words to it. I might not remember all of them, and I only know it in my native language. Can I sing it to you?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Bakugo listens to the song as Kirishima sings it in his native tongue. Even though he can't understand the words, he likes the tune and steady flow of the lyrics. Kirishima is not much of a singer, but Bakugo likes to hear his voice. He closes his eyes and pictures them on Rock Island, just as Kirishima has described in the past.

Kirishima stops singing when he realizes that Bakugo has dozed off. He looks down at his mate; features soft and relaxed. He smiles and pulls Bakugo close, sensing the other life inside the omega. A life they created together. Kirishima decides then and there that he will grovel and beg to Bakugo's parents to allow him to remain with his mate. If they want him to wear a collar and crawl around like a dog, he will. If they want to whip him every day, he'll gladly bear his back. He will do anything for Bakugo.

"I love you," He whispers to Bakugo, who mumbled something and snuggles further. Unfortunately, Kirishima can't stay long on his break without raising suspicion, and he has to wake his mate. Gently, he shakes Bakugo in his lap. "Hey...I have to get back to working,"

"...hmph." Came Bakugo's answer with the omega still seated in Kirishima's lap.

"Bakugo, I have to get back or my boss will punish me. We might raise suspicion."

"Ugh. Fine. Be a dick," Bakugo gets up from Kirishima's lap and dusts away the bits of hay that cling to his cloak.

"But...but it's not my fault! I don't want us to get in trouble!"

"I'm going to go see King Murder. You can get back to work,"

Kirishima smiles softly and asks, "When can I see you again?"

Bakugo glares at him while straddling the ladder. "When I feel like it!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Kirishima continues to the whistle the tune in his hut while he waits out the rainstorm. Bakugo left just in time before the torrent hit. As Kirishima feeds the stove, there is a vicious clash of thunder and lightning. The force of the noise violently shakes the ground. Some dust and debris from the ceiling tumble onto his head. Lightning has struck something! He drops the wooden toy he'd been carving and goes to the shaking door, opening it to try and see through the heavy rain. From the stables, he can see some smoke, and the horses are panicking. Kirishima gasps when he sees some of the horses running out of the stables, spooked by the storm and the lightning. One of the horses is King Murder!

"KING MURDER! COME BACK!" Kirishima runs out into the storm towards the frantic stallion. The horse cries and thrashes widely in a circle, unsure of what to do or where to go. "KING MURDER!" Kirishima approaches the stallion, but it rears its massive front hooves, pushing him back. "Whoa boy, whoa!" Kirishima blinks through the raindrops, trying to keep his sight on the panicked horse.

Should something happen to King Murder, Bakugo would be heartbroken. Kirishima leaps forward to grab the bridle. With all his strength, he tries to keep the stallion from running. He can't get a solid footing because the ground is too wet and he keeps slipping. There's another crash of thunder and it startles King Murder who starts to run, dragging Kirishima with him. Kirishima shouts for the horse to calm down, almost losing his grip on the bridle. There's a moment when King Murder slides to a halt. Kirishima acts quickly and climbs up onto the stallion's back. He forgot Bakugo's warning, that anyone other than Bakugo who tries to ride King Murder will be bucked or reared off. The horse becomes violent, bucking and kicking madly. Kirishima tries to hold on to the bridle, but with one mighty swing of King Murder's head, Kirishima is flipped forward. He holds on for a second before the force of the throw breaks his grip. Kirishima gasps as he hits the ground, landing hard on his back. After the throw, King Murder must have kicked or stepped on him because Kirishima felt a terrible pain in his chest. The pain has his rolling over, gasping to catch his breath as the rain pummels harder. He can still hear King Murder's frantic cries. And then, he hears Bakugo scream.

"KING MURDER! KING MURDER!"

"B-Bak-" Kirishima rolls to the other side, trying to warn Bakugo to stay away from the horse. Even though Bakugo was trying to calm King Murder, the horse continues to rear. Kirishima can only think of Bakugo and the baby, but he still can't catch his breath to call out. He watches as Bakugo grabs the bridle, yelling at King Murder, almost fighting with the horse, until the beast calmed down. But King Murder would not return to the stables no matter how much Bakugo pulled and tugged and demanded. Bakugo eventually noticed him on the ground.

"Kiri?" He shouts through the rain.

Kirishima can't get enough air to speak words, so he reaches his hand out towards Bakugo. The rain stings the bridle burns on his palms and fingers. Bakugo can't let go of the horse to go to him. Luckily, more men came to help bring King Murder back. Bakugo uses the chance to get to Kirishima. The storm was finally letting up a bit.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"I'm...I'm...o-okay…!"

"Can you stand?" Bakugo asks him.

"KACCHAN! KIRI!" Bakugo and Kirishima look up to see Izuku running towards them. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm not sure," Bakugo answers. "I think King Murder kicked or threw Kirishima!"

Kirishima nods. "Y-Yeah…"

Izuku tells Bakugo to get Kirishima's other arm and together they lift the alpha from the ground. "You might have a broken rib if he kicked you!" Izuku offers. "We'll get him to our room."

Bakugo agrees, knowing that it's better to have Kirishima in the room with Izuku and Tokoyami. He wants to tend to Kirishima himself but knows it would raise too much suspicion. The only excuse he could use would be that he is thanking Kirishima for trying to save King Murder. The household folk are very well aware of how much pride Bakugo takes in his horse. And his stupid omega side wants nothing more than to comfort and care for Kirishima.

Hopefully, all the horses that escaped would be accounted for after the storm fully passes.

"I'm...I'm okay…" Kirishima wheezes out. "Chest...hurts,"

"It's probably a bruised rib," Bakugo says. "I've had plenty of those when training King Murder," he says as they enter through the kitchen, drenched and dripping wet. The kitchen staff rushes to dry them off and Bakugo orders that Kirishima is taken to Izuku's chambers.

* * *

Once Bakugo dried off and changed into fresh clothes, he goes to Izuku and Tokoyami's chambers. He had phoned the doctor to come as soon as possible. Tokoyami has some basic knowledge of medical care, and when Bakugo gets there, Kirishima is lying down with a bandage around his chest and a water bag of ice. Kirishima is still taking shallow breaths, but the alpha smiles when he sees Bakugo.

"How is he?" Bakugo asks.

"It's a bruised rib," Tokoyami confirms Izuku's suspicion. "He's lucky it's not broken."

Kirishima grins and says, "I'm hard as a rock!"

"You have rocks in your head!" Bakugo smacks Kirishima on the head, making the alpha whimper.

"Kacchan! Don't hurt him further!" Little Shoji starts to cry after Bakugo's shout and Tokoyami goes to comfort the infant. Shoto comes into the room then.

"I heard what happened," he says, going over to the bed. "Glad you're alright," he tells Kirishima.

Kirishima nods. "Yeah...thanks."

"I would have come to help, but I was on the phone with my father and he wouldn't let me off the line,"

Bakugo grumbles. "Yeah. I spoke to my mom earlier...she said she...is going to find a solution,"

"Really?" Izuku smiles. "That's great news! And you told her the truth?"

Bakugo nods. "I did. She wasn't entirely angry, but she wasn't thrilled either. She wanted to know your whole name," he tells Kirishima. "I don't know why,"

"Well, my father agrees to the marriage, so we're good on my end," Shoto looks to Bakugo. "Unless you think your mother will have something else in mind?"

"I don't know," Bakugo sits on the bed, rubbing his lower back. "I can't think about that right now. I hope we can get all the horses back. We need them,"

"At least...King Murder is safe," Kirishima says.

"Yeah," Bakugo clears his throat. "I have the doctor coming to look at you,"

Izuku notices Bakugo and Kirishima staring at each other. He turns to Tokoyami and says, "Why don't we take Little Shoji out for a while? Shoto, would you like to come with us?"

Shoto nods. "Yes. We can discuss some things," he glances at Bakugo. "About the marriage and whatnot."

Bakugo waits for them to leave and then lays next to Kirishima. "You're an idiot...but I'm glad you're okay, shitty-hair."

"I was...worried about the...the baby….I didn't want you...going near King Murder."

"He's back in the stables," Bakugo rests his hand on the bandage. "You're fucking lucky. King Murder can kill someone. Are you in pain?"

"A little...but Tokoyami gave me...something nasty to drink. For pain."

Kirishima smiles in content with having Bakugo in his arms, together in bed. He nuzzles the blonde hair, taking in Bakugo's scent. He couldn't help it, but he got an arousal from Bakugo's omega smell. He glances at Bakugo, whose eyes are closed, and hasn't noticed the tent under the sheets. 'Go away!' Kirishima urges his erection to go down before Bakugo senses it. Bakugo snores quietly beside him, and Kirishima slowly slides his hand under the sheet, trying not to move too much. One, to not wake Bakugo. Two, to not do more damage to his rib. And three, to get rid of the erection! Bakugo is giving off that sweet honey smell, and it makes Kirishima whimper in want and frustration.

"Are you serious right now?" Bakugo suddenly says.

"Huh? Wh-what do...you...mean?"

"A fucking erection even though your rib is bruised?"

"Can't help it...you smell...too good…" if Bakugo's hair was made of honey, Kirishima would be licking it like a bear. He whimpers when Bakugo gets up and leaves the bed.

"You need to rest, and I don't have the fucking energy to do anything. I'm dead tired!"

"I'm sorry," Kirishima says. "I just...want to...to stick to you...like a bee...on honey…buzz buzz…" he suddenly has a goofy, lazy smile on his face.

Bakugo frowns. "Tokoyami gave you the good shit, didn't he?"

"Feel light...like a cloud," Kirishima closes his eyes. "Nice…"

Bakugo watches the erection go down as Kirishima falls into a drugged sleep. If he were pregnant, he'd ask Tokoyami for some of that stuff. It numbs pain and makes you loopy.

Bakugo waits until the doctor comes, tells him what happened, and lets the man do his job. He tells the doctor that he is helping a slave because 'they saved his favorite horse.' He doesn't want the doctor to get any funny ideas about them. The doctor says he does not approve of the medical drink Tokoyami gave Kirishima, but Bakugo told him it's fine, and that he ordered Tokoyami to do it. Most doctors do not approve of Tokoyami's herbal and medical remedies as the omega makes and creates them in a different way. After the doctor finishes with Kirishima, Bakugo sends him to Aizawa's office for payment. He's surprised Aizawa hasn't been here to check on him yet. Bakugo wonders if Aizawa has been in touch with his parents. No doubt his mother called Aizawa after their conversation.

So, Enji Todoroki agrees to the marriage. That part of the possible plan seems legit. Now, it all depends on what his parents say. He doesn't want to give up Kirishima. He glares at the sleeping alpha on the bed, then rubs his stomach. The baby is content to be with its parents.

"I wish I could hate you," Bakugo whispers at Kirishima and moves a chair to sit at the bedside.

* * *

"Hm...interesting…." Aizawa listens to Mitsuki on the phone. "If that's the case, then I need to speak with Shoto. He just got off the phone with his father some time ago….yes...yes, I was surprised by his behavior, too...this is not going to be easy...and it's completely opposite of what we originally had planned….yes...he deserves to be happy. He just got very, very, VERY lucky….I will let Katsuki know...and I'll write up the paperwork to purchase Kirishima...yes...yes. Take care."

Aizawa hangs up the phone and sits back in the chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Well...this is quite the change of events…" he looks at the door as it opens and Shoto walks in. "Oh. Just the person I wanted to see,"

"Oh? Did my father reach out to you?" Shoto asks.

"No, but have a seat. I just spoke to Mitsuki Bakugo. As you are aware, Bakugo told her about the pregnancy, and about Kirishima,"

Shoto nods.

"Well, apparently, and keep this between us, but he poured his heart out to her. She is a mother, after all, and she wants to see her child happy."

"Is there no marriage contract then?" Shoto asks.

"Well, we have to see about that," Aizawa says. "They did some research on Kirishima. They called into the slave records department and had them look up the slave papers. And what they found out is interesting. Bakugo may be able to marry Kirishima after all,"

Shoto raises a brow. "How is that possible?"

"Eijiro Kirishima is the son of the chief of their tribe. That makes him, technically, a noble."

"Hm. That is interesting. I'm surprised Kirishima doesn't know that,"

Aizawa shrugs his shoulders. "When the kingdom took in the slaves, they didn't care about their title or ranks. The chiefs were all killed. They do have more than one wife, so Kirishima may be one of many noble children. If the Bakugos fully agree to this, and the petition the king...I'm going to have a shitload of paperwork to do. My eyes already sting thinking about the late, sleepless nights."

**TBC**

** ***Bonus Story!*****

*****Yes back in these days people still drank wine while pregnant- I'm going by time period!*****

**Bonus Story: Izuku and Tokoyami**

Tokoyami walks the stone path through the cemetery towards Shoji's grave with an armful of dried white lilies. His boots crunch under the freshly fallen snow. The statues and other tombstones lay covered in layers of snow, making the silent area quieter than usual. Snow always makes things quiet, which doesn't bother him in the slightest. He loves the quiet, he likes the gray skies and snow. Not so much the cold, though. If Shoji were here, the large man would embrace him in a cocoon of warmth with his mighty arms. Shoji would have told him to stay inside and out of the cold because of the pregnancy, and probably would scold him for doing this if he knew. That thought brings a small, sad smile to Tokoyami's face.

He comes to Shoji's grave, a towering obelisk with the family name. There is no mention of Tokoyami engraved on the stone, only Shoji's name. Next to 'a beloved son,' it should have also said 'husband and father.' Since Shoji's parents did not approve of their marriage, they chose not to include him, even though he's pregnant with their grandchild; the only piece of their son they have left. Shoji's body is not buried in the ground, for it was lost at sea when the ship went down. The grave is only a monument of his memory.

Tokoyami places the dried lilies at the base of the obelisk and stands to look at the bundle, thinking about his mate, and wondering if Shoji's spirit is here with him now. There was a time, after the news of Shoji's death, that Tokoyami felt his presence. The constant aura gave him comfort during Shoji's wake and funeral, but as the days went on, the presence started to fade. Tokoyami heard that, when one loses their mate, the mating bond eventually fades away over time. Currently, their bond has ceased to pain him while standing before the tomb. And this morning, he noticed the mating mark has dramatically faded. Tokoyami keeps from crying, not wanting the tears to freeze on his feathers.

Exhausted from being on his feet for so long, Tokoyami dusts away the snow from the obelisk and sits on the cold surface. He leans against the stone, his black wool hooded cloak helps to keep the cold away and wraps his arms around his belly. Nothing can keep him from visiting Shoji's tomb. He thinks back again to the day when they received the news. Tokoyami felt Shoji's death through their bond before Shoji's parents knew. He had kept to himself, locked in their bedroom, crying into Shoji's pillow, which still held the alpha's smell. And when Shoji's parents' wails were heard through the halls, Tokoyami went to try and comfort them. They blamed him for the ship going down, and that's when they threw him out. Tokoyami called Izuku to come and get him. He would have told Izuku to bring him back home, but his house is further away from Shoji's family and where his mate's memory lives on.

'He must wonder where I am,' Tokoyami says to himself while watching his black-gloved fingers trace the dried petals. "Izuku is as bad as you," he whispers to the stone.

He's grateful for Izuku's friendship and the alpha's strength during this dark time. Bakugo had visited a few times after the funeral and doing his best to be sincere. Tokoyami knows that it's difficult for Bakugo to show emotions, and as a fellow omega, Tokoyami could feel Bakugo's grief for their lost friend. He didn't mention it, because Bakugo would likely throw a fit of some kind. Everyone grieves in their own way.

But it is Izuku who takes care of him the most, offering whatever support and friendship he can give. However, Tokoyami has noticed, over the past few weeks, that Izuku appears different to him; and it's not just the alpha acting differently. Izuku is always giving him little gifts, offering to take him places, and other things that he says is for the simple need of seeing his friend 'out of mourning.' But Tokoyami feels it is something more. Izuku's feelings for him are growing, and in the back of his mind, when they were all maturing, Tokoyami knew it then. He assumed Izuku's feelings faded overtime after he chose Shoji to be his mate. The last few days are proving different.

"Yami! There you are!" It was Izuku. "What are you doing out in the snow? It's too cold!"

Tokoyami accepts Izuku's cloak over his own. "I needed to visit him,"

"But it's so cold out! You might get sick," Izuku helps him up from the stone. "You've been out here long enough. We need to go back and get something warm into you. I know you're fine on your own, but I don't like you calling a car and sneaking off without telling me. This weather can't be good for the baby!"

"The child is safely encased in a shell,"

"Doesn't matter to me. I want you and the baby warm."

Tokoyami lets Izuku link their arms and guide him away from the tomb. He looks back at the obelisk as it gets smaller and smaller.

"I miss him a lot too, Yami," Izuku says, opening the car door. "But you know Shoji wouldn't want you to keep grieving like this,"

"I know,"

Izuku tells the driver to head home. "The Winter Celebration is coming up...that should help you feel a little better. And your parents sent you a nice outfit for the celebration party! It arrived this morning. They made sure to make it your second favorite color; purple."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "I don't want it,"

Izuku sighs softly. "Shoji wouldn't want you to keep mourning and wearing black, Yami."

"I will continue to wear black for as long as I wish," Tokoyami tells him. "Everyone thinks me a secret member of the occult or some dark priest of an underground cabal. So, why not just go with the color black? I'm mourning the loss of my mate with our unborn child who will never know their alpha father."

"But...you have friends who care for you," Izuku says carefully. "Kacchan has a strange way of showing it...and Shoto phoned you to offer condolences. That counts for something, right? And we don't want to see you in constant mourning,"

"Izuku, I am forever grateful for all your care and patience with me," Tokoyami says to him. "However, in my family, when our true mate dies, we always wear black, as often as we can. To us...it is almost disrespectful to the dead to wear color. It's silly, I know," he lowers his head and wraps his arms around his belly. "But it helps me cope."

"I just want you to be happy, Yami,"

"And I thank you for your kindness."

The rest of the ride is silent until they pull up to the front of the house. Tokoyami starts to exit the car when Izuku takes his hand, stopping him.

"Why don't you have dinner with me tonight?" Izuku asks. "Just us, no one else."

"Oh...alright."

Izuku smiles. "I think it would be nice. Change things up a bit."

"Yes. I would like that. I will see you tonight."

* * *

Izuku lets out another anxious deep breath as he straightens his bowtie for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. He's been working up the courage to ask Tokoyami for this dinner because he wants to express his true feelings for the mourning omega. Shoji beat him in the race to earn Tokoyami's affections when they all began maturing. Izuku has only ever told Kacchan of his feelings for Tokoyami, and his friend scolded him for being 'too shy' and not just 'going for what you want.' If they weren't great friends and noblemen, Izuku could have, if desired, challenged Shoji to a duel for Tokoyami's hand. But that was such a primitive and savage way to act. And Izuku understood that Tokoyami had feelings for Shoji in return.

He couldn't force Tokoyami to be with him, to mount and mate the omega when he desires a different alpha. Even though it was torture for him, Izuku helped the pair by persuading Shoji's parents to allow them to marry. He was the best man at their wedding and hosted the reception. Then he discovers the couple was expecting, and for a day or two, Izuku had to go into hiding. He was feeling incredibly jealous of Shoji and pretended he was sick, to not let his emotions show. Then he calmed down.

So, Izuku hoped that he would find another omega as time goes on. But then Shoji's tragic, unexpected death occurred, and now he has a chance with Tokoyami. He knew people would find it strange to want to mate and marry your friends' omega after their passing and take on their child. Izuku had called Kacchan to ask his opinion, and his response was: 'you know you will always be second best, don't you? Can you handle that?' Izuku knows he can, because Shoji was his friend, and he loved him, too. Shoji wouldn't want Tokoyami to be alone. He doesn't feel guilty about asking Tokoyami to be his mate. Izuku won't expect an answer tonight, but he wants to let Tokoyami know how he feels. And, it would be in Tokoyami's best interest to mate and marry him, because then he can help Tokoyami's reputation. It's not common for an alpha to take the omega mate of another, but Izuku's prepared for the backlash they will face. Hopefully, his choice will help to open doors for change when it comes to such trivial matters of mating.

'But what if Tokoyami says no?' Izuku swallows hard and uses his handkerchief to dot the sweat spots from his forehead. 'Just have to wait and see!' He looks over the small table, making sure everything is perfect. "White tablecloth? Check. Silver candelabra and best silver plates? Check. Crystal wine glasses? Check. Fish dinner? Check. Fresh cut apples? Check. Apple pie for dessert? Check. Fifteen-year aged red wine? Check! Silk napkins? Check!" While lost in his muttering, he did not hear the door open or Tokoyami walk in.

"Izuku?"

"Gah!" Izuku spins around to see Tokoyami, his bird head tilted just slightly in mild confusion. "Oh, Yami! You startled me!"

"You were muttering, so I assume you didn't hear me come in,"

Izuku grins sheepishly and goes over to pull the chair out for Tokoyami. "Please, sit,"

Tokoyami looks over the spread of food on the table as he sits, noticing that all of it is his favorite. He has a feeling that Izuku is going to mention the action of courting if he put together a very private dinner like this, with everything he likes. That apple pie looks tasty.

"It's snowing again," Izuku says as he takes his seat.

Tokoyami looks to the window. "Yes, it is. It appears that we will have a very white Winter Celebration this year," he removes the silver lid from the plate. "Oh. Baked salmon,"

"I know it's your favorite dish," Izuku says.

"You certainly went all out for this dinner...it wasn't necessary, you know. I'm not one for such fancy things. I'm fairly simple."

Izuku nods. "I know. But I just thought...you'd want to have something nice once in a while," he opens the wine and pours Tokoyami's first, then his own. "Cheers,"

They clink glasses, sip, and then proceed to eat in awkward silence. Tokoyami wishes that Izuku would just say what he wants to say while Izuku is battling with how to ask the other to be his mate.

"How's the salmon?"

"Divine," Tokoyami answers.

"Glad you like it. Oh, it's snowing again,"

Tokoyami tilts his head to the side. "You've said that already,"

Izuku flushes bright red. "Oh...right."

Tokoyami decides that it's time to move things along and do away with the awkwardness in the room. Taking one more sip of wine, he says, "Is there something you would like to ask me, Izuku?"

"H-huh?"

Tokoyami keeps his eyes focused solely on Izuku. "For a while now, you have been paying noticeably close attention to me...courting me in the way an alpha does an omega they desire,"

Izuku's face burned redder. Leave it to Tokoyami to blurt it out with a straight face. "I...I…" he clears his throat and takes a large gulp of wine. He can't bring himself to look at Tokoyami just yet, so he stares at the fireplace instead. "I've always wanted you to be my mate since...since we were growing up. But you and Shoji found each other first...I wasn't jealous or anything...you know that. And sometimes I feel like...Um...I know I can never take Shoji's place in your heart and...and if you'd rather...you know…" he clears his throat again. "N-Not take another alpha...then I would understand." There. He said it.

"Izuku...you're one of the kindest, selfless people I know. Shoji can rest easy knowing that I'm taken care of by one of our dearest friends,"

Izuku's eyes widen. "Then...then you'll accept me as your alpha mate and husband?"

It was Tokoyami's turn to look surprised. "Husband? You also want to marry me?"

"Of course! You didn't think we would just be together without a marriage contract, did you? I want to marry you and have a family together!"

"Oh."

Izuku's tense shoulders suddenly deflated. "You don't want to be married again?"

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

"Marrying me is...well, it won't look good for you to marry the pregnant widower of your alpha friend. There will be rumors and gossip, Izuku," he lowers his voice and turns to the snowy window. "There's a dark shadow hanging over me, and I don't want it to taint your life and reputation."

"People are going to have to get over it," Izuku answers. "And I don't care what they say. I want to marry and mate you, even if I will always be second best to Shoji! It doesn't matter, I just want to be with you as alpha and omega!"

Tokoyami closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them and says, "You do me a great honor, Izuku Midoriya. I am undeserving, but I accept your marriage proposal, so long as Shoji's child will always be accepted by you."

"I promise!" Izuku beams with happiness and runs around the table to embrace Tokoyami. "I promise to be the best husband and mate!"

Tokoyami can't believe how lucky he is; first to have Shoji, and now to have Izuku. Two alphas who genuinely cared for him. Should something ever happen to Izuku, would he get lucky a third time? This luck has to run out eventually.

"I know you will."

_~One Month Later- Winter Celebration~_

"Well, well, well, you finally don't look like a hot air balloon!" Bakugo says to Tokoyami at the dessert table.

Tokoyami replies, "A warm winter welcome to you as well, Bakugo. I see you dressed for the celebration?"

"Pfft. Me wear a crown of pine and poinsettias? Fuck that! I have a red tie on, that's festive enough." Bakugo takes a champagne flute. "And you're still in mourning. All black. I guess that little clip of holly and berries in your feathers is as colorful as you'll get. So, how's husband number two? He knock you up yet?"

"I just had the egg a few weeks ago," he reminds Bakugo. "Can't say that I'm looking forward to more after that...but I'm an omega, and I have no choice."

"I'll change all that one day," Bakugo assures him. "No alpha will find their way to my bed!"

"Kacchan! You came!" Izuku knows better than to try and hug Kacchan, so he kisses Tokoyami instead. "I hope the snow didn't slow you down?"

"Ha! Nothing can slow me down, stupid Deku! I'm only here for the booze and the food. And to get away from my parents. They're driving me fucking nuts!"

Izuku laughs and says. "Well, try to enjoy yourself, Kacchan. Maybe we can share a dance later? I'M KIDDING!" Izuku dodges a sugar plum.

"Please, don't fight," Tokoyami says softly. "This is our first winter holiday without Shoji...if you'll excuse me," he walks away from the pair with his drink.

Izuku sighs and looks at Bakugo. "He's been more depressed since laying the egg," Izuku says. "I wonder if it's due to that. Omegas and women can get the 'baby blues' sometimes."

Bakugo crosses his arms. "It's probably a mix of both the egg and Shoji."

"Yeah, you're right," Izuku looks around at the guests. "I didn't know so many people would show this year. My marriage to Tokoyami was the talk of the town, and not in a good way."

"Pfft. These assholes are all here for the booze and food, nothing more."

Izuku chuckles. "Same as you, then?"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Anyway, have you mated him yet?"

Izuku blushes and gulps the champagne. "N-Not yet. We married quickly, and then he was close to labor and then went into labor and then had to rest, and then we had to plan the celebration, and now it's here and...sorry, I was rambling."

"I began to ignore you after the first three words," Bakugo says, then smirks. "Try not to feel inferior when you do mate him,"

Izuku raises a green brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're not as big as Shoji is in THAT department!"

Izuku slaps a hand to his face, blushing madly, but chooses to ignore Kacchan's insult. He could counter it with an insult that will trigger Kacchan's anger and insecurity, but he doesn't. Kacchan needs to feel superior in simple little ways, like talking down to someone, to cover up the truth that he is omega and not alpha.

"When Tokoyami and I are together, we'll create our own feelings with intimacy."

"Ugh, spare me that romantic crap. Where's the meat table?"

Izuku parts ways from Bakugo and searching the hall for Tokoyami. He finds his mate by the decorated winter tree. Izuku comes to stand beside him. "What can I do to make you happy, Yami?"

"I am happy,"

"You're lying to me," Izuku says. "If it's time you need, I will give you time."

Tokoyami reaches out to trace the outline of a star ornament. "I've spent every winter holiday with Shoji for as long as I can remember. It was on a night like this one...celebrating and merriment...snow outside…" he looks out the window at the falling snow. "I went into my heat, and that's when Shoji and I bonded. I shouldn't be telling you this...but I feel as if you should know," He turns back to Izuku. "Why this is all so hard for me. After the holiday is over...I should start to feel better."

Izuku takes his hand. "You will let me know if you need anything, right?" he smiles. "We're mates now, and I want to share in all your feelings; good, bad, or sad. I miss Shoji too. I miss him a lot. But let's make this season about his memory," he wraps his arm around Tokoyami's shoulders.

Tokoyami closes his eyes and tries not to cry. Instead, he leans into Izuku's embrace. "You are a hero to us all, Izuku Midoriya. I am very honored to be your mate."

"You don't have to keep telling me that," he says softly. "And I'm with you because I want to be, not because I feel entitled." he takes Tokoyami's hand and leads him away from the tree to sit by the fireplace. "Let's share memories about Shoji," he offers. "The party is doing well on its own."

Tokoyami smiles sadly, tracing the rim of his glass and says, "I have to thank you again for something,"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for keeping me warm this winter."

**End Bonus Story**


	12. Meet and Greet

*****This one is full of laughs and sweetness! I hope you like it! Sorry for the late update!**

*****Warnings: Language (lots of it) soft smut, mild birthing scene, fluff and romance and humor, some angst**

*****Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meet and Greet**

'I'm baaaaack!' Kirishima calls out to his family, who all come rushing out of the hut. Five children, three with spiky blonde hair and two with spiky red hair. All are a year or two apart. They happily gather and jump around him, pulling at his tribal clothes and arms, asking what he brought them. 'I got us a nice big fish for dinner! And! I got each of you something!' He hands out the small gifts from the trading post to the children. As they run off to play with their new items, Kirishima enters the hut. 'Sweetheart, I'm back!'

'Kiri! I've missed you so much!' Bakugo hurries over to him and kisses Kirishima's lips. 'That's a big fish! You're such a good fisherman!'

Kirishima's chest swells with pride. 'Well, I don't like to brag. But it's all for my family,' he kisses Bakugo's cheek and goes over to the reed made basket cradle where the newest addition to the family lays sleeping. 'She give you any trouble when I was gone?'

Bakugo is starting to descale the fish. 'No, she wasn't any trouble at all. This one, on the other hand,' he rubs his slightly rounded tummy. 'Has been keeping me awake! But everything has been good. The children do their chores and practice their lessons.'

'That's good. So, what's for dinner tonight?'

'Boar stew,' Bakugo answers, smiling at Kirishima. 'Then fish tomorrow.'

'Yum! Oh, I got something special for you!' Kirishima takes out a pearl from his belt pouch. 'I got this when I went pearl diving. I want you to have it,'

Bakugo holds it in both hands and kisses Kirishima. 'You're such a wonderful mate and husband! How did I get so lucky?'

Kirishima wraps his arms around Bakugo's waist and lifts him off his feet. 'No, I'm the lucky one!'

After dinner, they put all the children to bed and sit in front of the fireplace together. Bakugo is rubbing Kirishima's feet with tender love and care. Kirishima sighs in content.

'You do so much for us, husband,' Bakugo says, gliding his hands up Kirishima's thighs to slip under the tribal wrap. 'Let me help you feel good after your long journey,'

Kirishima purrs at the lustful, wanton look of seduction in Bakugo's red eyes. The blonde licks his lips as his head disappears under the wrap. Kirishima lets out a quiet moan, leaning his head back as Bakugo's mouth surrounds him. But his mate won't let him cum. Instead, Bakugo straddles him and lifts his own tribal omega wrap to slip Kirishima's cock inside.

'You feel so good…!' Bakugo breathes against Kirishima's lips and kisses him, moaning softly. 'So hard...so strong...my wonderful alpha…' he lets out a gasp as Kirishima thrusts up. 'More! Oh, don't ever stop!'

'I love you, Bakugo!'

'I love you, too! Oh...fuck me...mate me...ravish me! Show me I'm yours, my handsome alpha!'

Kirishima opens his eyes as he awakes from the pleasant, horny dream; disappointed and aroused. He sits up slowly, his eye twitching at the pain his chest, though the severity of it has subsided. The sound of vomiting and retching comes from the bathing room. Bakugo emerges, slumps against the doorframe, and wipes his mouth. Kirishima remembers the Bakugo from his pleasant dream; dressed in perfect tribal attire, smiling brightly, and adoring him with love. This Bakugo has dark circles under his eyes, is scowling, shirt untucked, and pale as a ghost.

"This is all your fault, you spiky-haired bastard! This baby will kill me before I kill you!"

Kirishima gives him a lopsided smile. "Sorry...I don't know how else to help. Um, what time is it?"

"It's morning. You slept like a log all through the night,"

Kirishima sees the blanket and pillow on the sofa. "Why didn't you sleep in bed with me?"

"Idiot! What if someone walked in and saw us? I couldn't take that chance." he runs a hand through his hair. "Breakfast should be coming soon, but I sure as hell don't want it,"

"But you need to eat. The baby needs food,"

Bakugo growls. "Then maybe if it stops making me throw up, and make up its damn mind, then maybe I can eat!"

Kirishima laughs at that, then says, "Which do you want, Bakugo? A boy or a girl? I'd be happy with both, but I think I want a boy,"

"I don't care," Bakugo tosses Kirishima a brush and tells the alpha to fix his hair. "I just want this kid out of me."

To hear Bakugo talk like that continues to upset him, but Kirishima knows that, once the baby is born, Bakugo will love it right away. He's never met a man more stubborn than Katsuki Bakugo in his life, and doubts he ever will. Their breakfast comes, and Kirishima's eyes widen and his mouth waters when he sees the food. Before he digs in, he looks over at Bakugo's meal. Quail eggs. About seven of them, and some porridge and wine. Bakugo's spread was much simpler than his.

"Hey, Bakugo, what's with all the quail eggs?"

Bakugo sneers. "I just like quail eggs, alright!"

Kirishima grins.

Bakugo glares. "Don't. Speak. A. Word." He warns.

Kirishima keeps the shark-tooth grin.

"You want another bruised rib?"

"The baby craves quail eggs! That's funny!"

Bakugo pops one in his mouth, chewing slowly, still glaring. "What's so funny about it?"

Kirishima begins eating his food. "That's what my mother ate all the time when she was pregnant with me. She told me when I was little. She said that, because of my sharp teeth, I would make whistling noises when I was learning to speak. She called me 'little quail.'"

Bakugo eats another egg, wondering if that means the baby will be more like Kirishima and less like him. Just his fucking luck! He'd rather have a tiny clone of himself if he's going to go through all this.

"If we were on Rock Island, I'd gather you fresh quail eggs,"

"These are fine," he can't keep most food down, but he can with quail eggs. It's the strangest thing. There's a knock at the door, and Bakugo asks who it is. Aizawa announces it's only him. Bakugo tells him to come in, curious to know if the man spoke with his parents.

Aizawa enters the room with a paper and walks over to Bakugo. "Sign this," he says.

Bakugo takes the document and reads it, eyes narrowed at first, but then they start to grow wide as he finishes reading. "I can...buy Kirishima?"

Kirishima looks surprised with a piece of bacon hanging between his teeth.

"You need to buy him from his current slavery contract first," Aizawa says. "That's what this is."

"Wait, what do you mean 'first?' What's going on, Aizawa?" Bakugo asks as he signs the paper.

Aizawa looks at Kirishima, and then back to Bakugo. "I spoke with your mother, who found out some interesting information about Kirishima,"

"Which is?"

"I'm assuming Kirishima does not know this about himself," he turns to the alpha on the bed. "But we discovered that he is the son of his tribe's chief, which, in legal terms, makes him a nobleman."

The bacon falls from Kirishima's mouth, and he doesn't move.

Bakugo just stares at Aizawa. "This...my mother found out all this?"

"We're not out of the dark yet," Aizawa says. "First, you need to buy Kirishima, and then your parents and I have to write up a petition to give to the king to grant permission that Kirishima can be considered a nobleman."

"Will the king really do that?" Kirishima asks. "I'm a slave, and I have been one my whole life!"

Aizawa pulls up a chair and crosses his legs and arms. "Well, I've thought of a few things that may work in our favor. In the petition, I will write that Kirishima can promise to convert and accept the ways of this kingdom while keeping some of his heritage. The other plan I have is to offer the idea of sponsorship; as in, your parents are legally responsible for Kirishima in all ways. And if Kirishima breaks any rules or laws, your parents are responsible. I know we won't have to worry about that happening. And, we will offer to give the king the offspring of King Murder, as a gift and a bit of a bribe."

Kirishima's face lights up, and he feels tears of joy sting his eyes. "Bakugo...this is...this is amazing! We can be together now!"

Bakugo stares at Aizawa and asks, "Are you joking?"

"Not at all," Aizawa responds. "This is not going to be an easy road for any of us, and it's going to take time. But, on the brighter side, Kirishima is no longer considered a slave, but a sponsored foreign guest residing here with your family. Once you're stronger, Kirishima, we have to clean you up. I will not tolerate rabble and wild presentation of your background. I want nothing to taint this family name, understood?"

Kirishima nods. "Uh, yeah. No problem! I'll do and say and dress in any way you want me to! I'm so happy!" He opens his arms to Bakugo. "We can be together and be married! We don't have to hide anymore!"

Aizawa stands up and says, "I'll leave you two alone to share in this news. I will also let Izuku and the others know."

Bakugo waits until Aizawa leaves before turning his attention to Kirishima. The alpha still has his arms open and waiting. 'Is this really happening?' Bakugo asks himself. 'Was it that easy? That old hag actually did something right!' The life inside of him reacts to the relief, giving Bakugo a sense of calmness. He goes over to Kirishima and lets the other embrace him. He grunts in mild annoyance as Kirishima showers him with kisses.

"I'm going to marry you as soon as we can! I want everyone to know that I have the bestest, strongest, most wonderful mate in the whole entire world!"

Bakugo flicks Kirishima's nose. "Stop being so loud and corny, shitty-hair! Who says I'm going to marry you?" He frowns at Kirishima's puppy-like pout and eyes. The jest genuinely hurts the alpha. Bakugo grumbles as he nuzzles Kirishima's neck and says, "You really do have a head full of damn rocks! Of course, I'm going to marry you, you blockhead!"

Kirishima cries his manly tears and nearly smothers Bakugo in his embrace. They hear heavy footsteps running through the hall, and the door bursts open to reveal an overly happy and emotional Izuku crying fountains of tears.

"I just heard! I'm so happy for you, Kacchan! Kirishima!"

Bakugo moves away from the bed to go and stand with Tokoyami and Little Shoji as Deku and Kirishima share in joyful tears.

"I'm pleased to hear of your good news," Tokoyami says calmly to Bakugo.

"Yeah. Look at those two; I mean, seriously! They call themselves alphas?"

Tokoyami smiles gently at the pair smiling and congratulating one another. "I think it's better that we have such compassionate mates rather than false superficial ones. Don't you agree?"

"I guess so. Hey, how long are you and Deku staying?"

Tokoyami shifts Little Shoji in his arms. "Maybe another couple of days or so," he says. "I really want to return home because my time is near, and I'd rather be in my own bed," When Bakugo doesn't respond, Tokoyami adds. "I'll come back when it's near your time."

"I don't need anyone by my side for that!" He knows he's lying, but it makes him feel better. "Is Deku going to stay with you?"

"I'm not sure. He will panic, I think, and become more of a liability than a comfort or help since this is his child this time. Kirishima, on the other hand, I fear he will pass out."

"Hm. I guess a lot is going to change around here…" 'And I want more quail eggs…

* * *

Kirishima stares at himself in the mirror dressed in a full tuxedo with a red bow tie and his hair combed down flat. The white gloves feel odd on his hands, and the fabric snags against his rough skin. The back of the tuxedo looks like a sparrow's tail; it has a name, but Kirishima couldn't remember all the terms of the rich and famous. He doesn't think there needs to be a particular name for every article of clothing. But he has more pressing matters on his mind; in a few short moments, he'll meet Bakugo's parents. He's so used to calling his mate 'Bakugo' that it's going to be hard to keep calling him 'Katsuki.' Kirishima must have practiced introducing himself to them in the mirror over a hundred times.

'I'm going to make a fool of myself! I just know it!'

"Hey, you ready yet?" Bakugo snaps his fingers. "I'm growing a beard waiting for you! I want to get this stupid meet-and-greet over with!"

"Yes! Coming!"

Kirishima follows alongside Bakugo, tripping over his own two feet while trying to get used to the fancy black shoes. The tips keep getting stuck on the carpet, making him stumble forward. Bakugo rolls his eyes and yells at him. They arrive at the dining hall, and Kirishima suddenly gets the nervous urge to pee. These are Bakugo's parents...his sponsors...the grandparents of his future children. Aizawa is sitting at the table with Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo. Kirishima's gaze falls on the parents. Bakugo has both their features, but his mother's genes are the most dominant. If his mate were a woman, he would look like Mitsuki.

The Bakugos stand up from their chairs with smiles. Mitsuki speaks first.

"You must be Eijiro,"

"I'm Eijro Bakugo, and I love your son!" Kirishima blurts out, then realizes what he said. "No! I'm Eijiro Kirishima, and I love your daughter!" That wasn't right, either! He is getting Mitsuki and Bakugo mixed up with each other. Completely panicking now, Kirishima gets ready to turn and run from sheer embarrassment.

Aizawa rubs the bridge of his nose.

Bakugo glares daggers at Kirishima.

Kirishima wants to crawl under the table and hide.

"It's...nice to finally meet you, Eijiro," Masaru says. "Um, please, have a seat,"

"Katsuki, you sit next to me," Mitsuki says to her son.

Kirishima rushes over to the chair beside Mitsuki and holds it out for Bakugo. Bakugo ignores him and takes the seat.

"You should thank Kirishima for being so kind," Mitsuki scolds her son. "Do not be ungrateful!"

"Be quiet, you old hag!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way! And I told you to fix that hair! You have a smudge on your cheek-" She licks the tip of her napkin and forces Bakugo's face in a death grip to scrub it off.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!"

As the two continue to go at it, Kirishima sits quietly beside Aizawa, who has taken an interest in studying his nails. Kirishima looks over at Masaru who appears to be calm despite the bickering of his wife and son. Masaru meets his gaze and tells him, in a low voice, "Over time, you begin to tune them out."

Kirishima cracks a smile, and it helps him feel a little calmer.

"Now then, Eijiro Kirishima," Mitsuki starts, ignoring her son's glares and hisses. "You must be a demi-god to confess your love for our son so...eagerly."

"Oh! Yes, Mrs. Bakugo! I mean, Lady Matsugo! I mean-"

"You don't have to be so nervous," Mitsuki tells him. "You're worse than my husband was at your age!"

Masaru says nothing to that.

"I...I'm sorry," Kirishima apologizes. "A lot has changed over the past few days...I'm a little on edge. Oh! And thank you for buying me and sponsoring me! I promise to be the best I can be and do as you say and be the best mate and-OW!" Aizawa kicked him under the table.

"Well, Enji Todoroki is not too thrilled with the marriage change," Aizawa mentions. "Shoto, on the other hand, has taken the news quite well."

"I will handle Enji Todoroki from here on out," Mitsuki says. "Our son has chosen an alpha mate, and that is who he will marry! Now, let's have our dinner. I want to hear all about how you won my son's stubborn heart!"

"Don't say things like that, you old smelly witch!" Bakugo falls angrily silent when his mother slaps him in the back of the head.

Kirishima chuckles at their actions and proceeds to explain how they met.

The dinner went smoothly, and Kirishima's now comfortable around his new, soon-to-be inlaws. He and Bakugo are getting ready for bed, and Kirishima can't help but give Bakugo's rump a tiny, gentle pinch. Bakugo batts his hand away. Kirishima laughs and slips into bed, their bed, and watches Bakugo adoringly as the omega finishes up.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Kirishima tells him.

"Damn right you are," Bakugo gets into bed beside him. "Rub my stomach. It's a little...uneasy from dinner,"

Kirishima lays down with him to stroke and rub his mate's belly. "The food or just me meeting your parents?"

"Both," he closes his eyes. "But the food mostly. I overate, but I was hungry."

"You're eating for two!" Kirishima reminds him. He pauses when he feels a tiny heartbeat echo in his bond. The look on Bakugo's face proves that he felt it, too. "Wow...isn't it amazing that we can sense it already?"

"It's a weird feeling…" Bakugo says. "Still...I want this kid out of me."

Kirishima kisses him. "It will be here before you know it!"

And it was...

* * *

Bakugo wants to scream from the pain, but he won't give in and come off as weak to the doctor, his mother, and Tokoyami. Kirishima was with him when the labor started, but Bakugo threw him out after screaming insults and cursing the alpha, blaming him for all of this. It felt like his body was ripping in two; the kid wanted out, but nothing was happening.

"Katsuki, you have to stay in bed!" The doctor tells him for the tenth time.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU QUACK!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Mitsuki shouts at him. "Get on that bed now!"

"NO! I am NOT having this baby! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! IT'S STAYING IN THERE!"

Outside the bedroom, Kirishima paces nervously, and Izuku does the same, only they walk in opposite directions. Shoto is there as well, having come to visit again for the upcoming wedding when Bakugo went into labor earlier than predicted. Aizawa wanted nothing to do with this part, so he's preparing the manor for the celebration of the birth. Masaru is helping him.

Shoto watches the two pace, telling them to sit down, and that's there's nothing they can do.

"You're right, Shoto," Izuku says. "I've been through this twice, but I'm still nervous about it!"

"How do you think I feel?" Kirishima adds. "I want to be there with Bakugo! I want to witness the birth of our baby!"

"You can't put the omega under any more stress at this delicate time," Shoto adds. "Bakugo will handle the situation in the best manner as he-" Shoto stops when the door of the room is forced open.

All three alphas look at the scene, in stunned shock and silence. Bakugo, still very pregnant, marches out of the room even with the doctor, Mitsuki, and Tokoyami all pushing against each other to force Bakugo back inside. In Bakugo's pained, frustrated state, he had more strength than all three.

"I SAID I'M NOT HAVING IT, AND I MEAN IT!"

"Kacchan! What are you doing?" Izuku screeches, joining the other three in attempting to keep Bakugo from leaving.

Bakugo hunches over in pain but grits out, "I'm not having it! LET ME GO!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter," Shoto states calmly.

"Shut your fucking mouth...half-and-half bastard!" 'Oh fuck, this hurts!' "AND YOU!" He glares viciously at Kirishima. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" His voice was hoarse and he can taste the froth at the corners of his mouth.

Kirishima is at a loss of what to do. In their bond, he can sense Bakugo's fear and anger. He wants to comfort his mate, but the last time he tried, Bakugo bit him, then punched him, and added to the assault with throwing the nearest items at him.

"You can't stop this baby from coming!" Mitsuki shouts at Bakugo. "It doesn't work that way!"

"WATCH ME!" Bakugo tries to push through them but doubles over when a massive wave of pain ignites throughout his entire body. His eyes widen, and he gasps loudly, nearly falling to his knees if the others weren't holding him up. The pain blinds him, and he doesn't feel the other bringing him into the room or tying his wrists to the bedposts. "I won't...won't do it...I won't…!"

The pain wouldn't stop. His anger and fear is now a jumbled mix of confusion. There's white noise in his ears. He hears the muffled voices of the people around him. He senses Kirishima nearby, but then the aura is gone. 'I'm going to die...I'm going to die...just kill me...it won't stop…' Someone rubs his legs. Another wipes the sweat from his brow, as well as the tears. Tears? Is he crying? He can't stop the tears from coming because the pain won't cease. It goes on and on. Is that him screaming? Are those really his tears? He suddenly becomes exhausted, going limp on the bed. 'I'm so tired...wh-what happened…?'

Kirishima sits outside the door with his head in his hands and Izuku rubbing his back. Shoto keeps offering Kirishima a drink of wine. Aizawa and Masaru are there as well, all waiting to hear the news that the baby was born. They all became hopeful when the ruckus in the room has settled down. Then, they hear a baby's cry. Kirishima jumps up, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's our baby!" He says.

"You can't go in yet," Aizawa stops him. "Wait until someone comes out."

"Soon you'll be holding your child," Izuku tells Kirishima. "And congratulations!"

Kirishima wipes a happy tear from his eye. "Yes...thank you! I'm...I'm so overwhelmed! I-" he stops when the door opens, and Tokoyami comes out, wiping his hands with a cloth smeared with dark yellow and red. Kirishima's heart drops. "Is everything alright?"

Tokoyami looks at all of them before addressing Kirishima. "Bakugo came through well. Kirishima, you have a strong, healthy baby girl,"

Kirishima and the others all let out a sigh of relief, but Tokoyami still looks troubled.

"What is it?" Masaru asks. "What's wrong?"

Tokoyami is quiet for a moment, then says, "Bakugo's rejecting the baby,"

**TBC**

*****I actually based Bakugo's birth scene off the story my mother told me of when she was having her first baby, my older sister. She insisted that she wasn't going to have the baby and kept trying to leave, fighting off doctors and nurses and my father and had to be strapped down. Back then, Catholic hospitals didn't believe in giving pain killers for the birthing process either, and my mother is an EXTREMELY stubborn woman. Many of the words Bakugo shouts are directly from my mother at that time!*****

*****There will be one more chapter, folks! We're coming to the end!*****


	13. Welcome To the World

*****Hi everyone! This is the final chapter of Marriage Prize! Thank you all for reading this story! ^_^ I've loved all the support from readers! So please, read on and enjoy!**

*****Warnings: Pregnancy talk, language, lots of fluff**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Welcome To the World**

"What do you mean he's rejecting the baby?" Shoto asks.

"It's not uncommon for this to happen," Tokoyami states, "Especially with someone like Bakugo, who is very stubborn. But, may I speak with Kirishima, privately?"

Kirishima walks away from the others with Tokoyami. "What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others," Tokoyami whispers. "But I believe Bakugo is rejecting the baby out of fear, not anger."

"Why fear?"

"Oh, for many reasons. The birth was not easy, and Bakugo didn't help things along. The doctor had to cut most of the baby out. I worry that his fear is going to turn into a mental breakdown. The fewer others know about Bakugo's situation, the better it will be for him. Right now, your mate and child need you. Only you."

Kirishima nods, thanks Tokoyami for the help, and goes into the room. He sees Bakugo on the bed, covered up, with Mitsuki tenderly stroking his hair while the doctor packs up. Both Mitsuki and the doctor look up when Kirishima comes in, and he asks if they can give him time alone with Bakugo. They agree, and the doctor leaves first. Mitsuki kisses her son's forehead and stops at Kirishima to embrace him. Kirishima hugs her back, knowing that she is exhausted and worried. He assures her that everything will be alright.

Now that he's alone in the room, Kirishima goes to the cradle first. It is a fine woven basket covered in white lace and pink ribbons. The blue ribbons remain on the end table in case the child was a boy. Kirishima's heart beats with nervous excitement as he peeks into the cradle to see his first glimpse of their child. Instantly, tears form in his eyes and he gets on his knees next to the cradle to adore the bundle inside. Never has he seen anything so precious than their little girl, wrapped in a knitted yellow blanket, sound asleep. Her hair is a tuft of blonde with puffy red cheeks. Reaching out a trembling hand, he carefully strokes her cheek with the back of his knuckles. She squirms and coos, leaning into his hand. Kirishima's alpha instincts tell him what to do. He gets up from the floor and nuzzles her with his nose and cheeks, scenting her. She reacts positively to his alpha aura.

But she is the easy one. Kirishima picks her up and cradles her in his arms as he approaches the bed. As they get closer, Kirishima senses Bakugo's fear and unease through their bond. He also feels the same unease in their daughter, but hers is more needy than fear.

"Bakugo?" When Bakugo turns at the sound of his name, Kirishima sees the exhausted, fearful expression on his mate's face. Bakugo starts to tremble when Kirishima sits on the bed. The baby senses Bakugo and whines for him. "Bakugo...she's beautiful! So strong, like you!"

Bakugo turns away from them without a word.

Kirishima nuzzles the baby again, and then asks, "Bakugo, what are you afraid of?" There's no answer. "Bakugo, please talk to me? I can't help or understand you if you don't talk to me," When Bakugo still won't answer, Kirishima decides to answer for him. If he gets something wrong, Bakugo will correct him. "I know you're worried about appearing 'weak' because of this. But there is nothing weak about this beautiful little life you just added to the world," He waits for a reaction, but Bakugo is still silent. "I know you well enough to recognize your fears. You don't want to keep anyone close to you because you're afraid you'll lose them, or they will be used against you somehow. You're worried about caring for someone more than yourself…"

"...I told you before...I wouldn't make a good parent...this is proof,"

"I don't believe that," Kirishima says. "You need to hold our daughter, our child. Please hold her?"

"...I can't,"

"Then let me lay her between us?" Kirishima offers. Bakugo doesn't say anything, but he doesn't refuse either. Kirishima takes off his shoes and gently lays the little girl next to Bakugo, then joins them. He smiles as the baby reaches out for Bakugo, grabbing at his hair. "She wants to see you,"

"...no."

Kirishima shifts himself, mindful of the baby, and nuzzles Bakugo's hair. Hopefully, with his alpha aura and the baby's needs, Bakugo will come around.

Bakugo's entire body aches with the recovery of the delivery, especially where the doctor had to cut and stitch. It hurts terribly, and it's more embarrassing to him than anything to have a makeshift diaper wrapped around to keep any blood from leaking. The doctor said he'll have to stay in bed for a few days, maybe even a week, until he is fully healed to continue with normal activities. His body does feel a whole lot lighter now that there's no child in his belly. But that child is behind him, whining and needy. Kirishima's words and reasons for why he is scared were not wrong. Bakugo doesn't want to admit that everything about this still terrifies him. The only conclusion he could come to is that he can't wrap his mind around the idea that he just brought another life into the world.

But then, Kirishima's soothing aura comes through their bond, and Bakugo feels the presence of the child added to that bond. He can't help it; and despite his fear, Bakugo turns to face the baby and Kirishima.

"Isn't she beautiful for one so tiny?" Kirishima grins.

"...she didn't feel tiny an hour ago…"

Kirishima laughs at that. "I guess not," he says, leaning over to kiss Bakugo's forehead. "Thank you for all your hard work in bringing her to us. I would have helped if I could," he says. "And she looks mostly like you! I don't think there's any part of her that is me,"

Bakugo tries to shift himself in the bed but instead touches noses with the baby. He freezes. Tiny red eyes peek open then close again. Bakugo can feel the change in her mood.

"Don't be afraid to touch her, Bakugo. She's our child. She wants your touch. She knows mine already,"

Bakugo stares at her as he lifts a hand from under the blanket to hover over her face. He trembles, fearful of getting too close. His mind wants him to push away, but his omega instincts take over, and he strokes the top of her head with his finger.

"She's won't bite," Kirishima says teasingly.

The baby makes a little sound and Bakugo takes his hand back as if burned. He rolls to face away from them once again, pulling the blankets up closer to his chin.

"Bakugo?"

"G-Go away...please...just...I need to be alone!"

Kirishima sighs, unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation. He thought Bakugo was coming around and warming up to their daughter. Kirishima slides from the bed and lifts the little girl, still in the yellow blanket. But she begins to whimper, which progresses into a cry, and then hysterics. Her screams are so loud they alert the others in the hallway, and they come flooding in except for the doctor.

Bakugo covers his ears and cringes, almost curling into himself if the stitches didn't pull and create pain. His body screams alongside with the baby. Bakugo knows why she's crying, and the only way to make her stop is to hold her. He can hear Kirishima panicking, telling the others to leave the room and give them more time.

Kirishima tries to calm the baby, but she is proving to be just as strong and stubborn as her bearer. It's Tokoyami who ushers everyone out but remains in the room.

"She needs an omega," Tokoyami says over her screaming.

"But…" Kirishima nudges his head towards Bakugo.

"Give her to me," Tokoyami takes the baby from Kirishima and her cries settle, turning into hiccups and whimpers. "A bond is extremely important between the bearer and the child this early after the birth," he says that loud enough so Bakugo can hear. "I will gladly take the baby for now and give her the omega scent and care that she needs," he winks at Kirishima. "And you can be there as well."

Kirishima tilts his head, confused by Tokoyami's words. He scratches his head while trying to understand what the wink was for.

Tokoyami rolls his eyes in mild annoyance and adds, "Bakugo is too ill to make a decision. This is your child as well, so you may make the decision if the girl should stay with me. She can stay as long as she needs to with me," he winks again, twice this time.

Kirishima only figures it out when he feels a jolt of jealousy in his bond with Bakugo. "Tokoyami, thank you. I think that's a good idea. We'll let Bakugo rest. I'm sure the others, especially Izuku, are anxious to meet her."

"Don't take her anywhere!" Bakugo suddenly shouts from the bed and glares at the both of them.

Kirishima tries not to grin at the death look on Bakugo's face. Tokoyami's plan has worked!

"She needs an omega," Tokoyami says. "An experienced one,"

"You're not taking her anywhere you bird-brain! Do you want to end up in a soup?! Kirishima, you idiot! You don't get to make ANY decision like that!"

Kirishima makes sure Bakugo can't see him as he says a silent 'thank you' to Tokoyami and takes the baby. Kirishima goes back to the bed and returns them both to the previous position.

Bakugo lays his hand on the baby's chest, feeling her heartbeat, and he's reminded of the time when he could hear it in his head when she was still inside him. The fear of her has not gone away, but now Bakugo wants to be near her. He scents her the same as Kirishima did and even pushes Kirishima's face away when he attempts to again. And suddenly, he can't get enough of her- her aura, her scent, her coos, and gurgles.

"Hey! Let me in!" Kirishima whines and attempts to join in the nuzzle-fest but Bakugo's hand squeezes his face and pushes it away.

"You've had enough time with her! Go away and come back later,"

Kirishima obeys, feeling both disappointed but also relieved. Bakugo is bonding with their baby and quickly returning to his normal mood. Kirishima looks back at his family on the bed, and his chest fills with alpha pride. He has a strong mate and an equally strong and beautiful child. When he leaves the room, everyone is there waiting for him, waiting for news.

"Now I'M not allowed to be with the baby! I was just thrown out and given orders to come back when Bakugo tells me I can," He laughs and adds, "Everything's okay! We don't need to worry now."

Everyone voiced their relief and congratulations to Kirishima, enjoying in group merriment when a shout came from beyond the door.

"HEY! GET BACK IN HERE! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER FOR DIAPER CHANGES!"

Kirishima wipes his happy tears.

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**5 Years Later**

Kirishima opens his eyes when he feels the sunlight kiss his face as the gray clouds move away. With his hands tucked behind his head, he looks up at the blue sky and sighs in content. The ocean waves hit the surf nearby, and, enjoying the peaceful moment, Kirishima prepares to relax his eyes again. That's when a small, sandy hand pats at his face. He peeks one eye open to gaze at his son, who just turned two a month ago.

"You can't still be hungry? I just fed you!"

"Num-nums!" The boy demands, and Kirishima obeys.

This is the second winter they are spending at the vacation house on Rock Island that Bakugo's parents had built for them. While Kirishima became a legal citizen of the kingdom, he still faces hatred and some still see him as only a slave. Kirishima never lets it bother him, though. He has his family and friends, and they are the ones who truly matter. Slavery of his people is still prominent in the kingdom, and this house IS considered a building of the kings'. But Kirishima has worked in the last five years (while also being a father) to learn how to read and write and understand politics so that he can help his people. He and Bakugo sometimes buy slaves out of their bondage and take them on as servants in the vacation house. It's a small start, but a start nonetheless.

"Bah! BAH!"

Kirishima follows Kiriko's pointing to the ocean where dolphins leap from the water.

"Yeah, those are dolphins!" This one they can't keep away from the sea. Kirishima can't wait until he's old enough to start teaching his son how to fish. He's tried to sneak in some teaching with his daughter, Suki, but Bakugo took full control over her 'alpha education.' Yes, they are going to raise their children as alphas, the same way Bakugo grew up. "I wonder where daddy and Suki are?" He keeps Kiriko from going into the picnic basket.

There is a gunshot from the jungle behind them and Kirishima places Kiriko in his lap. The entire island is, for the most part, empty of humans, but that doesn't stop Kirishima from protecting his family in case someone trespasses.

"Dada!" Kiriko points to Bakugo and Suki coming out of the jungle. Kirishima's chest still swells with pride whenever he sees Bakugo wearing tribal clothing. Their three hunting dogs run ahead to greet Kirishima with wagging tails and playful licks.

"Honta! Denki! Mina! The Bakugo Squad is back!" Kirishima pets the dogs with Kiriko. He looks over the dogs to see his mate and daughter approaching with their hunting rifles. Kirishima has learned to accept Bakugo's way of parenting and teaching when it comes to their daughter. She uses the same miniature rifle that Bakugo used when he was a boy learning how to hunt for sport. Kirishima was younger than her when he learned, but he was taught with a spear and a club, not a gun.

"Papa! Papa! Look at what I shot!" Suki drops the rifle and runs to him to show off the quail.

"That's a mighty big quail!" Kirishima tells her. "Good job, Suki!"

"Num-num!" Kiriko reaches for the quail but Suki pulls it away and sticks her tongue out at him.

"No! It's mine!"

Kirishima lets Kiriko and Suki duel it out while he goes up to Bakugo and kisses him. "You didn't shoot anything?"

"Nah. Wasn't really feeling it," Bakugo answers. "Hey! Suki! What did I say about hitting your brother?!"

Kirishima only looks on as Bakugo marches over to their children, who are now both engaged in a sibling wrestling match. Suki and Kiriko look just like Bakugo, with Suki resembling Mitsuki and Kiriko being the only one with red hair. Sometimes, Kirishima feels as if he had no part in the mating and creating of his children. However, it's a very small price to pay for what he has; and has always wanted. He's back home, living with his mate, his children, and their dogs in a large house. It's just the life he's always pictured. Some parts of it are a bit different, though.

Bakugo returns to Kirishima when he got the kids to stop fighting and play with the dogs on the beach instead. "Don't forget, my parents arrive tomorrow,"

Kirishima nods. "Yeah, I remember. They're bringing Suki and Kiriko's gifts, right?"

"I swear, my parents spoil them!" Suki will receive Princess Murder, King Murder's offspring, to train and grow with. Kiriko is still too young for a pony, but he's getting a puppy- a large water dog breed that he can take fishing with him, but Kirishima doesn't know that yet. Bakugo will let Kirishima teach Kiriko and Suki how to fish, but he wants them safe as well. A water dog will be extra protection on boats.

"They're going to love the gifts," Kirishima says, slipping his arm over Bakugo's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Just tired, that's all,"

"Are you feeling alright?" Kirishima asks. "Should I summon the doctor to-"

"No. It's fine, Kiri. I know why I'm tired. And it's true what my mother and Tokoyami said; the more you have them, the harder it is for an alpha to sense them."

Kirishima blinks a few times, confused.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. Try to understand...this is the LAST ONE, and this time; I mean it!"

Kirishima realizes then what Bakugo means, and he sweeps his mate into his arms. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME YOU WERE PREGNANT!"

"Hey! Put me down, you bastard! You have rocks for brains but your damn sperm always manages to find its way!"

Bakugo gives up and surrenders to Kirishima's shower of kisses, too tired to fight it anymore. And he didn't mind it, either. He wouldn't tell Kirishima that, but the alpha knows. Suddenly, Bakugo is knocked to the sand with Kirishima by the dogs and the kids. It was a complete dogpile on him.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" Bakugo shouts.

"Daddy is going to give you a little brother or sister!" Kirishima tells Suki and Kiriko.

"I want a sister!" Suki commands.

"Everyone, get off me!" Bakugo is unable to escape his children and his dogs.

Kirishima manages to slip away from the happy onslaught, knowing full well that Bakugo is secretly enjoying every minute of it. And, if Izuku or Mitsuki were here, they'd jump in on it, too.

Kirishima takes a moment to think about how far he has come; from a hard laboring slave to a lord with a wonderful family and friends. It's a heartwarming feeling that he wants everyone to have and experience. He is one of the luckier people in this world, and every day, he counts his blessings.

"Hey! You coming inside or what?" Bakugo calls out to him, finally free of the dogpile.

Kirishima shakes his head and says, "You guys go in ahead of me. I want to look at the ocean for a little bit longer,"

He watches Bakugo take the children's hands and head towards the vacation house with the three dogs trailing behind. That omega, his mate, was once the most sought after bachelor. Katsuki Bakugo was untamable, fiery, sharp-witted, and short-tempered. Anyone could have won Bakugo's hand in marriage, but in the end, it was HIM, a mere slave, who won the marriage prize that is Katsuki Bakugo (and the only alpha who truly respects and honors him).

They will have to leave at the end of winter to return to the kingdom for the spring and summer. Until then, Kirishima is going to continue to enjoy the life he's always wanted. There's a gentle breeze from the ocean, and Kirishima lets it kiss his skin. Then, he hears his children calling for him to join them, and Kirishima takes one more look out at the ocean before running to join them.

**The The End End**

*****Thank you all for reading this story! I loved writing it! Feel free to hit me up with chat or email! Thank you all again for staying with this story. You're the best!*****


End file.
